Bootelicious Babes
by Kiki Ling
Summary: One night I went to bed a boy. But the next morning I was a girl, my bust was the size of St Paul's Cathedral and Bryan's interest in me had doubled. To make matters worse, my interest in Kai was to take a new level! Kai x Ray. Tyson x Max. COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

Hey there! So, this is my second draft for Bootelicious Babes. I was bored so I thought I'd start on cleaning the grammar and sentencing of this story. I loved writing it so it'll be a pleasure to go back through it once again and improve my many grammar errors. I hope you enjoy reading it.

Category: Beyblade.

Rating: T.

Pairings: Kai x Ray. Tyson x Max. Bryan x Tala.

Genre: Romance/Humour.

Summary: It all happened over night. One evening I was the same Ray Kon I'd always been, but by morning my bust was the size of St Paul's Cathedral and Bryan's interest in me had doubled. To make matters worse, my secret interest in Kai was about to be exploited and brought to a whole new level.

WARNINGS: Foul language. Attempted humour. Slight OCCness. Corny un-original theme.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor any of its characters.

So, here we are at chapter one. The first thing to tell you is that this story is going to be told solely through the eyes of Kai and Ray. First it'll be Ray and then Kai.

Other than that I have nothing more to say except that I hope you like this new revised version!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Bootelicious Babes**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Ray's POV_

* * *

_The demon looked at the cop and raised his gun with a malevolent leer on his face "well I guess this is the end for you. It was a pleasure and all that, but now it is over"_

_The cop looked defiantly at the demon, looking at the small crouched figure of a man with distain and pulled out her own weapon, raising it to the level of his head._

_"You shall not beat me!" she stated coldly "there's more about me than you know, I can take you down with my eyes closed!"_

_"Very well" said the demon "be blind, I'll shoot you through the eye, then your eyes will be forever closed"_

_The cop gave a laugh, though she sounded braver than she felt "not before I shoot you! If I go down then I shall take you with me!"_

_Both figures got their guns ready to take the shot; the cop glanced at her gun. Only one bullet left. She had to get this right and she only had one chance. No one was going to help her and she was by herself. She raised her gun again, but this time with more vigour; if she was going to get this wrong then at least there was no one here to see her get it wrong. _

"_Say goodbye to the world" the demon took the safety catch off and smiled, "and say hi to the devil for me"_

_They both dragged in one last breath and fired; the echo reverberated round the cave, it shook as the ceiling began to cave in. Boulders and rocks cascaded down to crash on the ground below, shattering to pieces. The air filled with dust and tiny bits of stone that billowed around clogging eyes and throats._

_Finally, after what seemed an eternity of roaring and rumbling, the silence descended almost oppressive and the dust began to clear to reveal-_

"HEY RAY!" Tyson jumps me knocking the book from my hands and successfully loosing my page. Then he drops his carton of blackcurrant juice and spills the lot.

We look down at the soggy book.

I look up at Tyson who grins sheepishly "I'll buy you another copy" he says.

That is extremely doubtful, Tyson; you don't even know what a bookshop looks like.

"But forget about that now!" cries Tyson and bounces on to the sofa that I'm sprawled over. Tyson, not satisfied with destroying by book by blackcurrant juice, is now going to crush my legs. How do I know this is going to be a bad day?

That's if I make it to this afternoon _alive_.

Tyson now throws a pile of envelopes in my lap.

Most of them have been opened.

Privacy doesn't live in the Granger household.

"We got the mail!" shouts Tyson. He seems to think the louder he shouts the more seriously I'll take him.

It is Kai's belief that the older Tyson grows the stupider he gets.

I'm inclined to agree with him.

"More importantly you got fan mail!"

I roll my eyes to which Tyson, being the sensitive person he is, ignores and throws said envelopes at me with great enthusiasm; most of them have been opened I notice, except for a household bill that is three weeks over due.

"I went through them and got all the pictures!"

Remind me never to send for pornographic pictures.

Chances are I'd never get to see them, not with Tyson raiding my mail every day. He'd probably have them studied, graded and reviewed before I knew of their existence. Not that I want to look at pornographic pictures you understand.

I will just hasten to add that.

Meanwhile Tyson pulls a photograph out of an envelope; these pictures are all sent from my adoring fans that believe that if they send me a picture of their bust I'll fall madly in love with them. Some think that if they send me samples of their underwear I'll become so passionate with lust I'd swim the oceans and run through the deserts just to reach them. All before I reach climax.

That has never happened.

A fact Tyson has yet to discover.

"What do you think?"

I look at the picture and then at Tyson "Salima?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"The fact that she's been dating Kane for about three years now?" I suggest.

"Ok!" says Tyson undeterred "what about her?"

I look at the picture "Judy?"

"Yes!" Tyson beams.

"Max's mum?"

"Yes!"

"Eww!" Max wrinkles his nose as he turns to look at Tyson "I do not want Ray screwing my mum, Tyson! That means he'd be like my step father!"

What about the fact that she's _married_? Anybody think of that?

…

Apparently not.

"What about her?"

Sigh. "Tyson, that is a picture of Max's grandmother"

"So? Too old for you or something?"

"_She's DEAD" _I squeal.

"Ohh! Fair point. What about her?"

"Uhh, Hilary?" I say fully aware that I am within hitting range should Hilary feel the need to get violent.

"Is that Hilary? This picture must have got mixed up when I was going through the photo albums" he throws the picture aside along with the bill that's three weeks old "sorry, Ray, I thought it was someone pretty."

Tyson said it, not me.

"OOWWW! Ok-ok! I'm sorry! Sheesh! No need to be touchy"

Tyson, now with a black eye, shows me another picture.

Now you're getting weird.

"Why are you showing me a picture of Daichi?" I ask.

Daichi looks up in alarm.

Tyson grins "I wanted to see if you were gay" he explains with absolutely no shame.

"And showing me a picture of Daichi proves this because…?"

Do I want to know the answer?

"Well, if you like guys then you would have chosen Daichi"

"Tyson, Daichi is hideous" I point out.

Harsh, but fair.

"HEY!" growls Daichi offended

"You _wanna_ go out with me?" I challenge.

Daichi thinks about this

…

You can almost hear the brain cogs slowly turning.

They're extremely rusty it seems.

"No" Daichi finally answers.

Wow, it only took him a full thirty seconds to answer.

Unless he's gay and he's attracted to me…

No, don't be silly, Ray.

You wouldn't sleep with Daichi even if he paid you to do it.

Tyson shows me another picture.

I look at the picture.

I look at Tyson.

Tyson looks at me and then at the picture "well alright, so you probably won't want to go out with her"

Don't be foolish; I'd love to date her.

Spot the sarcasm?

Thought you might.

"But you have to admit she is female" Tyson concedes.

"Indeed she is, Tyson. She also has four legs and a tail"

Max and Daichi both choke.

Kenny, who had the misfortune to be drinking a cup of boiling tea, almost swallows the whole lot in one go. Hilary slaps Tyson around the face and Kai, being the expressive person he is, gives us one look of disgust and walks from the room that clearly tells us we're not worth the mud on his boot.

Ohh, Kai. If only you would look away from tasty Tala and badass Bryan. If only you would avert your gaze from handsome Hiro and beautiful Brooklyn. If only you'd forget about great-looking Garland and way too sexy Wyatt. If only you'd put them all aside and notice me.

I'm ravishing really.

Really gorgeous too.

And really mad, because, while I'm talking this inner monologue, Kai is walking from the room under the impression my newfound soul mate is a four-legged rather scraggy look dog.

Great.

Yeah, so I'm in love with men.

Kai in particular.

It's not a crime, unless of course you're one Ray Kon who is supposed to be from a backward village deep in the mountains where homosexuality is believed to be some kind of plantation deep in the jungles of India. Obviously I haven't told this little detail about myself to my fellow Bladebreakers who are all under this impression I have a crush on Margaret Thatcher.

What?

When Tyson asked me who I fancied I had to think of _someone_. The fact that the only woman I could think of was a mad woman sixty-seven years my senior is irrelevant.

I didn't want to tell them the truth, I couldn't. I was scared. Is it so wrong to be scared to tell my friends my second darkest secret? My first darkest secret would be my undying love for Kai.

Said darkest secret is currently in the kitchen looking in the phonebook for the nearest zoo.

Kai has always had the opinion we all belong behind bars.

It doesn't matter to him that we find the thought of being locked in with the lions less than appealing; he says it calms him to arrange the zookeepers to pick us up. Five times I've had to assure our local zoo that Daichi is not a monkey; that would not be a hard task if it weren't for the fact that, every time the zookeepers come, Kai feeds Daichi a banana.

So, how did I start to harbour feelings for our beloved captain?

After all, it took Kai a full YEAR to actually acknowledge that we weren't some kind of sludge dredged up from the bottom of the sea.

It then took him another year to admit he actually liked us.

And then, in our third year, he abandoned us for BEGA and told Garland that we weren't human at all but actually a breed of very rare monkey which could only be found on an island to the south of Canada.

Not only that but Kai is also grumpy, bad-tempered, egotistical, arrogant, haughty, proud, conceited and selfish.

How can I love him when there's nothing about him that I like?

He doesn't even have any manners.

I could count on one hand the number of times Kai has said thank you.

And as for actually being loyal to his friends…well, I'm more loyal to my love for Margaret Thatcher than Kai is to the Bladebreakers.

So why even love him at all?

Truth is, despite his many faults, Kai is one of the best people I know.

He's our captain after all. No one else could do the job; I remember the week Kai took on holiday and replaced himself with a temporary replacement. Hiro is still getting bills from the mental house where the poor man now resides. We got good news last week; he's stopped believing that he's a pink curly haired poodle. We all found this rather pleasing, save for Kai who cares about as much as a lion cares about a man getting hit by a car over in New York.

Most of the time Kai is as friendly as a lorry driving over a sea of hedgehogs.

But he's not like that all the time; sometimes, he can really show himself to be a considerate and thoughtful person. That's the part of him I adore, and I look for it every single day.

Most of the time I find more love in a dead kipper.

"Hey Ray! You got a boy fan!" Tyson laughs as he looks at a photograph.

A boy fan? Let me see. Let me- oh, yeah I'm in love with Margaret Thatcher, aren't I?

"Boy fan!" squeals Max grabbing the photo "ooh, he's hot!"

Now Max here actually had the sense to tell us all he was gay when we first met, unlike me who was desperate to be liked and would have agreed to a two hour session with Katie Price to prove complete heterosexuality.

"Ray! Can I have this one? You won't be interested" asks Max eagerly.

Yes, I will be interested

"I will if you let me borrow the new James Bond Movie" I reply.

"You and your James Bond movies" Max rolls his eyes with a grin.

I'm not actually all that interested in James Bond save for the various hot men that run around with guns and bodies close to godliness. It's the perfect set of movies for me; I can pretend to lust for the women while secretly devouring the bodies of men too perfect for this world.

At this point the phone begins to ring.

And we all ignore it.

Rule Number One of the Bladebreaker household: don't answer the phone, unless of course you want to listen to Tala bitch down the phone for three hours.

I tried that once.

Kai had to pay two weeks of therapy for me.

"Kai, answer the phone!" Tyson calls through to the kitchen.

Rule Number Two of the Bladebreaker household: if the phone does not shut up then get Kai to answer it.

That way, while Kai's listening to Tala's account of the last week, the rest of us escape any extra training Kai wants us to do.

However this plan does not work usually as Kai is rich enough to own his own phoning company, actually answering a home phone probably doesn't even show itself on the list.

"I'll answer it!" Kenny bounds from his chair and flies in to the hallway.

At least if Kenny answers it I can return to my inner brooding. If only I could tell Kai how I really felt. But when Max revealed his orientation Kai had really difficulty accepting it. Boris had always taught him that love between men was a sickness in the brain; he always told the children of Biovolt that all gay boys should be hung by their sack and shot.

Why gay women do not get the same persecution I'm not sure.

Maybe because they don't have the same sackage?

Or maybe because Boris doesn't know what a woman is.

I wonder if that man is still a virgin…

But it's not too good for me. You can just imagine how the conversation would go down. Hey, Kai, I'm the only one on the Bladebreakers you can rely on. And I agree with you, to pine after another man is morally and physically sinful. But I'm in love with you and I have been in love with you for a long time.

If you're so sickened by my love I am perfectly prepared to under go a sex change operation.

Yeah, I'm _that_ desperate.

Kenny comes bounding in with a huge grin "GUYS, GUESS WHAT!"

You've discovered that the phone is a device by which people talk.

"You've found a life supply of chip choc cookies?" guesses Tyson.

"NO! WAY COOLER!"

You've discovered that Kai is the sexiest thing since Johnny Depp?

"You've found out where I can get the new Harry Potter game?" guesses Max.

"NO! EVEN COOLER!"

Could it be Kenny has seen his first ever condom?

"You've found out that 2 + 2 is 3?" guesses Daichi.

"No. And two plus two is four, Daichi" corrects the excited little genius "THIS IS TOO COOL FOR WORDS!"

If it's too cool for words how are we ever going to know what it is?

"You've discovered a way of silencing Tyson that involves lots of pain?" guesses Hilary hopefully.

"N-No" Kenny shakes his head looking slightly worried before getting excited again "THIS IS-"

"Just tell us" Kai sighs as he re-enters the room holding a cup of coffee in his hand, his fingers gently holding the rim- no, focus. You need to focus on Kenny's exciting news; otherwise you'll just end up signing up for another tour round the museum of pencils again.

Possibly the most boring experience of my life. Although I will say the gift shop did have its excitement, I'd never seen a pencil in the shape of a man's private parts before.

Too bad Tyson didn't warn Max he was going to jump him.

We're still paying the museum for the damage to the white marble statue of the naked man they had in the middle of the shop; they said they'd never seen such destruction before and that we all had a very poor taste.

It's not our fault the pencil went where it did.

"Mr Dickinson has got us a tour round the new science lab that's studying the ball bearings which are put in a beyblade!" squeals Kenny.

Silence.

That's it?

Just the ball bearings?

They don't do fish and chips to with that?

Pity.

Great, another boring trip about something that has no appeal to me whatsoever, Drigger doesn't even have ball bearings in him. He's a beyblade, not a little plastic maze where you have travel the little ball through the grooves to the middle.

"When?" asks Kai.

His expression is bored to say the least, while the rest of us are staring at Kenny as if he's just told us we're all going to be turned in to caterpillars and then killed. In other words, a mixture of horror and disbelief.

"TOMORROW!" shouts Kenny with joy.

Yippee, not only do I get to wander around some stuffy lab while perverted scientists try to feed me a poison to turn me in to a frog, but I also miss the champion league karate.

Damn, I was looking forward to that.

At least we're not going to visit the grand opening of The Teletubbies' Museum; I genuinely believe Max wanted to go to that.

* * *

And that's the Prologue. I have to say, it might not be as funny for some, but I much prefer it.

Up Next: Kai's POV - the vist to the lab.

I do hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. Please feel free to peruse on.

Please leave a review or any comments.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki

Kizzes!


	2. One Of The Boys

To anyone who posted me a non-member review: Thank you very much for your review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

So this is the second draft of the second chapter. Personally I think that this time around is much more in-keeping with Kai's character, but that's what I think. I got rid of a lot of his bad language and cut out a lot of his speech because Kai's more the silent type as I seem to remember. I also made Ray look less like an idiot and gave a little reason as to why the Lab is doing what it's about to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters. Also the chapter title is courtesy of Katy Perry's song of the same name and does not belong to me.

WARNINGS: None that I can think of.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Bootelicious Babes**

**One Of The Boys**

* * *

Kai's POV

* * *

"Daichi, don't pour water on to the keyboards! It makes them explode!" Kenny shrieks with about as much dignity as a caterpillar farting.

"Tyson, don't dribble honey on the screens!" scolds Hilary with more aggravation than a pregnant hyena.

"Max, stop trying to play on the games!" Hiro sighs with much annoyance as Max beats him for the third time on virtual chess.

To sum up a day with the Bladebreakers would be like a poet trying to compare a rubbish tip to a field of flowers.

Physically impossible.

And who is the captain of this brainless idiotic team that just so happens to be the best beyblading team in the world?

That would be me, Kai Hiwatari.

The sight of my team is supposed to fill me up with an emotion formally known as joy.

Where did I go wrong?

I should have taken my grandfather's advice and gone in for world domination.

That way I could have killed all the imbeciles of the world.

Starting with Tyson.

Has anyone noticed that, despite the fact that it was I who trained Tyson in to the champion he is today, it is he who gets the attention?

I find that demoralizing, and insulting.

To think I was beaten by a boy who doesn't realise that the fact that Gustave Eiffel and the Eiffel Tower have the same name is no mere coincidence.

And that's not even starting on his eating habits.

Or his habit of shrieking every time someone on the news mentions his name.

Or when he- if I don't stop now I'll never stop.

At least Max has the sense not to go dancing out in to the street naked just because his favourite band have complimented his blading skills.

Truth be told, Max is a lot easier to handle the Tyson, purely because Max doesn't as a rule have food stains all down his top.

And, once I got across the fact that Max was never to make a move on me, I was perfectly content with him as my team-mate; right up until the point he asked me if I wanted to dye my hair blonde.

Then I got annoyed with him and threw him in the lake, along with a crocodile.

Where Daichi managed to find that crocodile I don't know, but it proved useful in the end; I don't think I've ever seen Tyson move so fast.

As I said, Max is usually a good person to get on with: loyal, kind with a lump of craziness thrown in.

According to Tyson a person has to be crazy before they can become a Bladebreaker.

Take this morning for example: I was woken up by Daichi singing the national anthem stark naked on my bed and I didn't even bat an eyelid.

Had I had my gun I would have shot Daichi in to oblivion, but unfortunately Ray saw the gun as a dangerous weapon and took it away from me.

Ray Kon. The only person on the team who actually has the sense not to drink around the computers; instead, he's pulling out the plug. Ray has a great mind when it comes to strategy and he has experience being a Team Captain; when it comes to computers, however, a blind mouse with a nervous twitch has more intelligence. Anything electronic is to be removed from Ray's hands at first opportunity; we Bladebreakers learnt that when he managed to blow up the kitchen in our first year.

Apparently he'd been trying to heat a can of beans in the microwave.

"Hey, Kai, come and check this out!" Tyson calls waving frantically "these guys have our score points for the last three years!"

"Well, of course they do, Tyson" Hilary sighs "we're are the champions of the world"

"What's this we? A hedgehog on stilts is a better blader than you are"

Daichi watches in awe as a tall standing lamp sweeps through the air like an arrow to a target. Unfortunately he was not aware that his foot was tangled within the wire at the time.

"_WAHHH_!" screams Daichi.

"_AHHHH_!" screams Tyson.

"Two for the price of one" says Hilary glibly.

Ray meanwhile has discovered what a plug does and now is searching his way through each one to discover which computer it leads to. Judging by the shrieks emitting from the next room it sounds like he's just shut down the back-up system and home computer. Too late the neko-jin tries to return the plug back to its mains entrance. A scientist marches in, screams to high heaven and leaps upon the tiger like a dog to a runaway bone.

Kenny sighs heavily "oh, Ray, we're here to learn, not destroy the entire lab"

This coming from the person turning each and every computer around so he can see the hard-drive. Quite why he feels the need to take a screwdriver and take the hard-drive out to get a better look at it is unknown to the sobbing scientist behind him.

"Sheesh, Kenny" Tyson moans from the floor where he's attempting to free himself from the lamp, the wire and Daichi "I don't know why you had to bring us to this dump. It's SO boring!"

"That's because you're not paying attention to the tour guide" Kenny lectures "if you actually listen to what he has to say you might you learn a thing or two. Right, Max?"

"Hmm?" Max turns round from where he's playing video games.

Where he found the video game or the equipment to play it is a mystery that will remain unanswered for the rest of time. No matter where he is, whether it's a lab researching the use of ball bearings or a mountainside getaway with no electricity, Max will always be found playing his video games.

"MAX!" Kenny shrieks, "you should not use their computers like that!"

"It's ok" Max assures him "I'm just using the screen, I don't need the rest of it"

He returns to his game.

One wonders what he did with the rest of the computer.

"Oh my goodness!"

One wonders no longer when Kenny locates the computer in the large fish tank used for decoration.

"Hey, Daichi" Hilary calls over to him "how tall are you?"

"What's it to you!" Daichi snarls. He's very particular about his height; he's still trying to convince us all he's taller than Tom Cruise.

"I was just wondering if I could throw you in to this fish tank"

"Uh, HELLOO, if you put me in the fish tank I won't be able to breathe!"

Hilary grins wickedly "that doesn't necessarily bother me"

"Hilary, be nice to Daichi" Tyson scolds.

"Only if you answer correctly the next two questions"

"A quiz, huh? Alright, bring it on!"

"Alright" Hilary pulls a white board towards her and begins to scrawl a question across it "what is the answer to this sum?"

Tyson looks at it.

His eyes narrow.

"I'm going to have to hurry you"

You may wonder what has happened to the tour guide in all of this. Well, if you turn to your left and look to the ceiling you will find a man clinging there. You will observe the way he weeps and screams for his long lost mother. And all this will inform you that this is what happens to those who try to educate the Bladebreakers in anything that's meant for anyone over the age of five.

All this chaos proves to me that I am right in choosing Miguel as my favourite member of the Bladebreaker team. The fact that he is no part of the Bladebreakers is exactly the point I put forward.

"There you are"

Hiro walks towards me and gives me a look of reproach; he gave me the same expression when Tyson told him I'd made him wear a pink tutu complete with blue sandals. I will make the point that Tyson's cross-dressing has nothing to do with me; if he will fall for Tala's pathetic tricks then it's none of my concern.

"Was there something you wanted, Hiro?"

"Yeah, there is" Hiro replies, "I want you to sort this rabble out"

By rabble I presume you're referring to the world champion bladers. It's amusing how Hiro regards his beloved younger brother a part of that rabble; one would assume that blood would run thicker than that. Though I will admit Tyson does not make it easy for Hiro to love him. The fool does have a habit of embarrassing Hiro.

I discover this to run in the family when I saw Tyson's grandpa walking down the street totally naked and a string of policemen behind him.

Apparently the police were trying to arrest Tyson's grandpa for indecent exposure.

But none could get near to him due the fact that the man hadn't had a bath in three weeks.

"I fail to see why I should be the one to take control of them"

"Because you're the Captain" Hiro reminds me irately "it's your duty to lead them"

"If they want to destroy this laboratory then who I am to interrupt their fun"

"Kai!"

Walking away from Hiro always brings a certain amount of satisfaction; he has been trying to like me since Tyson and I are such close friends. So far as I can tell his attempts have failed.

"Hey!" Ray turns from where he is pulling out another plug "we haven't finished the tour yet"

You might have not finished, but the tour guide has taken all he can manage; Tyson calls after me and mentions tea and biscuits like it's a gift from the Gods above. It may be the highlight of his day but I have more interest in learning the history of the blue bottle fly. As far as I'm concerned the only reason I'm here is because Ray made me. He has an ability to get what he wants when he puts forward that I can either come with them to the lab, or I can stay home with Grandpa.

The neko-jin makes a good argument when he puts his mind to it.

"Hey, Kai!" Hilary runs after me and takes my arm "Mr Dickinson paid good money for us to come here! The least you can do is stick around until the end!"

"Yeah, sour puss" Tyson grabs me from the other side "if we have to stay to the end then so do you!"

Having said that they both grin at me cheerily until I turn back and return to the room we were previously in. Leaning back against the wall I endure Tyson's speech of how they've finally got me under control for all of two seconds.

"The only reason I return to this room is because the idea of returning to Grandpa is repulsive"

"Oi, Grandpa is not repulsive!"

Matter of opinion.

"Talking of Grandpa" Tyson goes over to his brother who is talking with Ray "we should take him back a souvenir"

"Tyson, Grandpa has about as much interest in a ball bearing as you do in a mathematic equation that equals to anything bigger than a three"

"Yeah, but you know what the old guy's like. He'll start thinking we don't love him if we don't bring him back a present"

"I think he'd love _us_ more if we gave Daichi a bath once in a while" says Hiro wrinkling his nose.

From the corner the tour guide loses his grip on the ceiling and falls to the floor.

* * *

Coffee and biscuits turned out to be a rather grand affair complete with seven different types of biscuit and four flavours of tea. Too bad Tyson and Daichi have the taste buds of starving pigs. As usual Ray managed to rectify the situation by claiming to have a love of green tea; whether he's actually ever consumed such a liquid has yet to be determined.

The maid, now reassured that her cooking isn't going to mauled, swallowed whole and dumped in a toilet later, potters about serving coffee to Hiro and I before skipping round Daichi quickly to give Max orange juice. I'll say one thing for the staff around here: they learn quickly.

"Can I get your anything more, sir?" the maid asks of Hiro.

"A large cider and a hammer?"

The cider is for Hiro. The hammer is for the top of Tyson's head before his brother has to watch him consume another tray of cucumber sandwiches.

"Hey" Ray re-enters the room after a trip to the bathroom and taps me on the shoulder "you should see this"

He takes my arm and kindly but firmly pulls me in to the corridor; gone are the days my team were so scared of me they made me ride on a separate bus.

"If this is about another marble statue that Tyson has managed to desecrate then it's Hiro's turn to foot the bill"

"No, it's not that" Ray shakes his head "although" he ads "Daichi has managed to-" he catches the look on my face "never mind. This is more important than that, and Drigger agrees with me"

Out of the team Ray is still the only one that communicates with his Bitbeast when he's not actually wielding his blade. While a few members of the team find this an unnecessary habit they all fail to see that Ray is the one most in-tuned with his inner self and body. His master of meditation has proven to aid him in matters in which others have fallen.

Of course I myself have more faith in Dranzer and my own abilities to think in a situation. I was once as impressed by Digger's connection with his master until Ray drew a picture of Drigger with sunglasses on. That took the edge off somewhat.

In Ray's defence something had been slipped in to his morning tea.

To this day Tyson swears it wasn't drugs.

He also maintains it wasn't him.

If that's the case then we'll never understand how he knew it was in the tea.

As Ray leads us down another corridor and then makes a sharp turn along a third I feel it prudent to question this; he was after all in search of the bathroom.

"I got lost," the tiger explains "this place is a maze" he points off to the left "it's just along here, second door on your right"

Following his direction I walk on ahead and chose the appropriate door, which, interestingly, has the words DO NOT ENTER plastered across from one side to the other. Ray's curiosity must have kicked in. If they'd wanted to keep him out they should have used a sign saying PLEASE ENTER AND FEEL FREE TO LEARN ALL OUR DARKEST AND MOST ILLEGAL SECRETS.

His inquisitiveness has a habit of getting him in to trouble.

The last time he went to investigate a monastery to understand the religion better. However the occupants didn't appreciate a neko-jin searching through their statues and their bible, which had not been touched for over a thousand years. Sad to say that when Ray brushed it with his fingers it faded away to dust.

As did my bank balance three minutes later when the monastery decided to press charges.

Opening the door I make an initial study of the room inside and then step in; there's shelves upon shelves of bottles all tiny in size and all labelled. Some have names on them while some are marked with equations or hieroglyphs. Ray steps in beside me and looked about the room suspiciously, before looking to me as if this explains all.

"Well?" he asks, "what do you think?"

"What I think is that I don't have enough information to make any kind of judgement. You'll have to elaborate"

"Kai, this is a science lab"

"We are visiting a laboratory"

"No, I mean one that doesn't study different techniques of blading"

"Ray, we've just spent the passed three hours listening to a man who can contradict that"

"That's only half the building" Ray sighs "you're not interested in this place, that's why you're not focussing on this" he walks in to the room and picks up one of the bottles "don't you think it's weird they have all these bottles here? Why does a laboratory that studies the workings of a beyblade need tiny bottles of liquid?"

"It's not something I understand" I concede "but it's also not something I'd question"

"Wouldn't you? Even if six of these bottles were empty?"

"Is the number six relevant?"

"Of course it is" Ray insists "there were supposed to be six of us coming today. Hiro and Hilary just tagged along for the journey, the laboratory wasn't expecting them"

"And you think that for some unknown reason the lab has decided to drug us with something?"

"I know it sounds a little farfetched"

"How many James Bond films have you watched exactly?"

"Kai, I'm being serious!"

"And I wasn't?"

"You're making fun of me"

I sigh. Normally I tend to pay attention to Ray's instincts; he's practical and smart enough to deal with most situations so when he spots trouble it's usually something to keep an eye on. Recently, however, he's been distracted. None of us know what it really is but a few times lately his judgement on a situation has been a little off key.

His opinion on how Mariah feels about him would be a fine example.

She admitted to him her undying love before returning to the White Tiger Mountains and Ray had no notion of how she felt; to the rest of us it was more obvious than an elephant in a glass room.

Even _Daichi_ noticed it.

Since then our faith in Ray's instincts have dimmed a little; not that I think he's any less of a blader, but he seems to have softened when he used to be a lot sharper.

Now it's Ray who sighs; he replaces the bottle back on the shelf and comes back to me "maybe you're right" he admits, "I'm probably seeing things that aren't there. Guess the latest victim of the Tyson virus is me"

The Tyson Virus is an illness Hilary has named in the years she's come to know us. She retains it for moments of great stupidity made by members of the Bladebreakers that could be worthy of Tyson himself. An example of this would be the time Max asked Tyson what the time was.

The actual fact that Max asked Tyson a question and expected the correct answer show that Hilary's belief in her discovered illness are not all together unfounded.

"I just thought it was odd, that's all" the neko-jin mutters as we leave the room again.

"I'm not dismissing it"

"Huh?" Ray looks at me "so you think I might be right?"

"We're the Bladebreakers, a team that's won more championships than any other in the history of blading. We've become more famous than movie stars and rock bands and along with that fame comes a certain amount of caution needed"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing, unless I have to"

It is at this point that a huge explosion rocks the entire building.

In theory we both should have been alert and all around us various scientists start freaking out and bolting from their rooms with various opinions and estimations as to what that terrible blast was. Ray and I on the other hand already know exactly what it was.

Daichi.

We don't know what he's done or how he's done it but without doubt we both know that whatever it was Daichi was most certainly involved.

"It's probably time for us to leave" says Ray ruefully.

I nod.

"I'll go round the troops up"

Finding a door that looks like it could lead to the way out I stop; Ray walks on for a few more feet and then turns round again. He hesitates for a moment and then looks back at me.

"You don't think we have anything to worry about, do you? This invitation did come out of the blue"

I say nothing. If I had an answer I would have told him and if he'd not stood there so concerned I would have had no issue with anything. But he seems to have become unsettled by what he's seen. If I ever were to answer is never known because at that point Tyson comes bursting in followed by Max, Daichi and Hilary. Hiro crashes through the door seconds after that with several mad scientists hot on his heels. They're all covered in smoke.

"We gotta go!" Tyson tells us hurriedly "Daichi just blew up half the west wing of the building"

"It's not my fault, I didn't know it would blow up like that" Daichi complains.

"You do now" Hilary replies shoving him along quickly "come on, get a move on! Before the-"

"WAIT" a scientist pops out of nowhere and points a finger at Daichi "YOU! YOU…YOU SHALL CLEAN UP WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" he roars.

I glare "no team mate mine will be reduced to cleaning duties"

_Squeak-squeak-squeak_

We all turn round.

Kenny is on his hands and knees with a cloth, cleaning the floor so hard it's burning away the carpet. His maid outfit – complete with apron and little frilly hat – takes us all by surprise. But what really sets the whole scene off is the mop and bucket he's pulling around with him. It's bright pink and in the shape of a beyblade.

Now if that doesn't say everything about the Bladebreakers then nothing will.

* * *

And that's the second chapter done.

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and may you continue to read on.

Please leave a review.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki

Kizzes!


	3. Hips Don't Lie

**13th Jan 2013 - From here is the original draft of . The writing isn't as good but is still readable, I just felt it prudent to warn you :)**

hello! **THANKYOU** to everyone who reveiwed, you made me feel so loved :D

i apologise now for my terrible grammar, it's not my strongest point so do feel free to give me pointers in the right direction.

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade also I meant to say in the last chapter title One Of The Boys also does not belong to me, it belongs to a song by Katy Perry

Hips Don't lie doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to Shakira

anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. it's in Tyson's Point Of View

* * *

**Chapter Three: Hips Don't Lie**

Tyson's POV

Woo I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie dada, da, da the attraction, redemption, lala, la, la, laaaa!

Actually I'm not on at all tonight due to the fact that my entire body itches and not because I'm sexually frustrated. Ah! It feels like I've been swimming in a pool full of bugs and they've eaten me alive!

There's a nice image for you, naked Tyson in a pool of bugs.

Talking of bugs, did you know there are some pretty scary ladybirds around? Ones that bite! I know! I was shocked when I found too, they're all the rage in England apparently and they keep biting people and they've scared the nice ladybirds away, I'm not surprised, I'd run away too if I saw someone come running at me with their mouth open. Talk about bite being worse than the bark, although can ladybirds actually bark?

Who knows?

Ah why did we go to that stupid lab anyway? None of us wanted to go, Ray wanted to watch karate, I wanted to watch Honey I Ate The Kids, Max wanted to go that teletubbies thing, Daichi wanted to do whatever it is he does alone in his bedroom and no I do not want to know, Hilary wanted to go shopping and God only knows what Kai wanted to do but it sure as hell wasn't going there, we practically had to drag him through the door and I'm telling you now, it wasn't a pretty experience. I never knew a guy could swear so much one sentence.

In fact it was only Kenny who wanted to go and that was only because he wanted to clean at the place so he could clean all the equipment and figure out how it worked. He had his hands full after Ray had finished with the place, by the time we'd left Ray had managed to destroy three lab rooms, forty six computers, ruin seventy five experiments, caused twelve of the staff to cry (though Kai made **twenty seven** cry) and to cap it all got some secretary sent to hospital because she tried to stop him short cut the electricity and got herself electrocuted though Ray claims she did it herself and he had nothing to do with the electricity.

By the end of it Max made Ray promise that Ray would never visit his mum at work and Kenny made Ray promise not to even be in the same room as his computer and I made Ray promise that he'd never attempt to switch on my computer at home.

And you know the funny thing is that though Ray practically destroyed the place and I ate them out of house and home and Kenny cleaned the place so much that he took most of the paint off the walls and Max logged on to their system and played on games the scientists didn't even bat an eyelid even when Kai hit one of their staff so hard he fell down three flights of stairs and when Daichi tried to hit on one of the female staff and she was so frightened that she leapt out the window and fell three floors down; the doctors say she should be fine…once she wakes up.

But still the scientists just waved us goodbye and then waved us goodbye again after we'd doubled back to collect Max from playing games and then they waved us goodbye yet again as we doubled back to collect Kenny from cleaning the paint off the corridor on the fifth floor.

The day was eventful I'll give it that much though I had to put up with Hero making sure none of us got in to trouble (he did his job well didn't he?) and drooling over Ray at the same time. Yes my brother does have a crush on Ray and yes Hilary has a crush on Hero, interesting love triangle isn't it? Especially seeing as Ray doesn't even know about Hero following his every move. You'd think he'd notice especially when Hero's followed him to the loo and waited for him, I mean how lovesick is that? It's getting to the point of being sad! It's not something normal guys do.

Anyway I'm getting sidetracked from grumbling about this dam itching, I wonder if we have any anti scratching cream.

Sitting up I flick on the light and fall out of bed, yeah I know that I could just get out the ordinary way but hey I wouldn't be Tyson if I didn't do things my way.

Getting up I go to the mirror and pull off my top to see what the problem is…

…

You know for a moment there I could have sworn I had…slowly I turn sideways and look back in to the mirror. Ok do not panic, this is a dream in which I am not who I appear to- I'M A FUCKING GIRL! Everybody scream!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh!

Ok, ok don't panic. Lets just think about this, guys don't tend to grow busts over night so lets just be sensible about this.

There's one way to prove that I'm still a guy…I mean girls just don't have em. So off with the trousers and…

AHHHHH!

I ran out of my room screaming. Ray, Max and Kenny all came bursting out of their own rooms and…and check out Ray's bust! Max was screaming as was Kenny and Ray…I'm not quite sure what Ray's doing mainly because my eyes haven't left his chest- his ample chest! MELONS! … Guess this means I'm gay…hang on; I'm confused. Am I a girl? Looking down I'd say the answer to that was a yes, and Ray's a girl (that's fairly obvious). As far as I'm aware people just don't turn from boys to girls like this-

"Tyson!"

A hand wafts under my face and I look up in to Ray's face

"Are you drooling?" asks Ray

"Ye-no!"

Suddenly I get a face full of bust as Ray jumps in to my arms squealing

"WHAT'S THAT?" Ray points

Looking round Ray's ample bust which is deliciously difficult so for now I am gay then. Heck! For Ray's bust I'll be anything! Anyway I look round Ray's bust and- OMG what is that! I see something horrible, hideous!

"What is it?" squeaks Kenny who I must say looks so sweet with pig tails, quite why Kenny's hair is like that I don't know. A pair of angry eyes looks up at us under a mass of what looks like red worms…is it Medusa? Wait a minute…is that who I think it is?

"What's going on here?" squawks Daichi

"Ick!" Ray wrinkles his- her…Ray wrinkles its nose "it's got breasts!"

"And hips!" Max gags

"What the hell are you guys on?" apparently Daichi is stupider than me; **even** I noticed that I didn't have the bits I should.

"Tyson" says Kenny thoughtfully

"Yup Ken"

"Are you wearing anything?"

"No"

Ray, still in my arms, carefully looks down. He-she…it leaps out of my arms and dives behind Max squealing…watch out Hilary, Ray just might beat you when it comes to the highest pitched voice.

"_Unclean_!" Ray shudders pathetically. Hey! I had a shower last night! You think I'm unhygienic then never share a room with Daichi. The spiders still haven't moved back in to my room yet and Daichi moved out ages ago. Anyway, the fact that Ray is now hiding behind Max quietly hyperventilating now means I'm in full view.

"Tyson! Put some dam clothes on!"

"Alright! Sheesh!" some people just don't noticed when a God well Goddess is in their presence. Going back in to my room I grab some clothes which happened to be helpfully on the floor, and grandpa says I should hang my clothes up, I guess the old guy just doesn't understand the miracle of the floor.

"Unclean!" says Ray as I come out of my bedroom

"Hey! These were clean on three weeks ago!"

"Please tell me you're joking" asks Ray almost looking sick

"Don't we have more important things to talk about?" interrupts Kenny before Ray can lecture me on the necessity of wearing clean clothes everyday "like the fact we're now **girls! **Can I impress that on to you guys enough? We're GIRLS! GIRLS!"

"Check out my hips," says Max looking at said hips and wiggling them "and my butt!"

"I'd rather not if you don't mind" said Kenny

"Why, are you gay?" asked Daichi 'subtly'

"N-no, I just have manners" says Kenny

"He's gay" says Daichi

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not gay!"

"Ooh I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny when a girl walks in with her itty bitty-"

THWACK! Sorry that was just me putting Daichi out of his misery and hitting him- her across the back of the head.

"Have we forgotten something?" asks Max "I feel like we have"

"Yup" says Ray

"We have?" I'm always keeping up with the conversation

"We have?" asks Kenny, Kenny! Keep up boy! Obviously it's obvious what Ray is talking about because obviously we've all remembered what we've forgotten…I'm not making much sense here.

"Kai" says Ray

Silence

"What about him?" asks Max

"Well we've all turned in to girls" starts Ray slowly as if we're all stupid and are missing the obvious

"Yes"

"That might have happened to Kai" says Ray

We fall silent and as one all look at the shut door at the end of the corridor.

You know those horror movies where there's this shut door and the character knows there's going to be something behind that door, something not nice like a crab with twelve legs and a machine gun. This is reminding me of that, although I don't think Kai has twelve legs and he certainly doesn't have a machine gun. Wanna know how I know he doesn't have a machine gun? If he did I wouldn't be alive today. Me and Kai have a love hate relationship…well more of a I hate you because you're a real sourpuss prick relationship but hey this is my house so even Kai has to obey some rules and breaking my nose in front of my grandpa just isn't one of them. Grandpa was so angry and he threatened to kick Kai out…until Kai brought out a wedge of notes and then grandpa was all over him and scolding me for being in the way of Kai's fist. Cheek of it!

"We should probably go in to see if…this" Ray indicates its oh so fabulous figure "has happened to Kai"

Hmm Kai as a girl…I hope he get the worst period pains ever!

"Who's going in first?" asks Ray non too keen on invading a room which is scarier than watching Mr D and Kenny making out…why did I think that? Eww!

"Thanks for volunteering Ray" says Max cheerfully clapping Ray on the back. We all drop back to allow Ray a clear way to Kai's door. It was Ray's suggestion to check on Kai and therefore he- she…it should have the privilege of opening to going in first.

"We'll just stay out here to make sure Kai doesn't give you the slip" says Kenny smiling brightly. By the way, if you're wondering why Daichi hasn't said anything in a while, it's because I kinda knocked him out when I hit him, don't worry he'll be fine…although should his head be bleeding like that?

"Cowards" mutters Ray vengefully as he or she (take your pick and delete as applicable) and knocks on the door softly

"Girl or not" says Kenny "Kai is human and does only have human ears"

Ray looks back confused…and he was treating us like idiots.

"Knock louder" explains Kenny

"I don't see you giving me a demonstration" says Ray stepping aside to let Kenny give this demonstration. Kenny blushes, screams and runs down the hall, down the stairs, out the door and off to the world beyond. Brave as always. Question: have any of you noticed that though Kenny tells us how to save the world from scary people, like Brooklyn, he never actually joins in? In my opinion Kenny's a bit yellow bellied, I mean let's face it; the only people who have the right to be scared of Brooklyn are people who cut down trees. Whereas Kenny honestly believes that a tree is something to do with where your family comes from which is ridiculous because I know I'm not related to a tree, I don't have leaves for hair for a start. Anyway I digress.

Back to the impending door.

Ray knocks again and looks at us when there's no answer

"I think you should go in and make sure Kai's ok" I say…I never said I was brave.

Ray glares at me and opens the door quietly, calling Kai's name so softly a bat would have difficultly hearing him Ray goes in, bust bobbing.

"I think we should stay out here and let Ray deal with this" I say to Max "we wouldn't want to distress Kai anymore than-"

"Oh come on!" Max pulls me in to the lair…not that I'm scared of Kai; I just respect his privacy.

* * *

"Good morning! Good morning!" sings Tala as he invades **my** kitchen, heads straight to **my **fridge and begins to eat **my **food. Only when he turns around does he see something wrong.

"Tyson" he sits down next to me looking thoughtful

"Yes Tala"

"You've got potatoes down your top" he looks round at the rest of us "you've all got potatoes down your tops, well part from you Ray, you seem to have melons down yours"

Ray glares but says nothing. The door opens again and Bryan barges his way through in to **my **kitchen and snatches **my **food from Tala and proceeds to eat it. We all look at him waiting for some sort of reaction.

"Uh! Tyson this stuff is gross! Get some proper food for a change!"

Maybe his next reaction will be more appropriate.

"Anyone see 'Trisha' yesterday? That guy was a total twat! Who'd give up a babe with those-" he finally sees us all looking at him "what?"

"Have you noticed anything different?" asks Tala

"Yeah, the milk's gone off" Bryan spits out the mouthful in to the sink

"No, something about the people sitting around the table" Tala tries

Bryan looks, looks again "not really…no wait…Kai, you seem to have breasts"

Kai's eyes **burn**. It's a touchy subject for him. When we found him he was sitting on the edge of his bed looking like he'd just seen his grandfather in the nude.

Bryan sits down next to Tala and looks at us all.

While Bryan and Tala are trying to discover what's wrong with scene in front of them let me explain why they don't have any problem with barging in to **my** house and eating **my** food.

As you all know, Tala was beaten up by Garland pretty bad and spent time in hospital, after that when he woke up he didn't have a place to stay and my grandpa being nice (and a foolish imbecile) invited to him stay here in Kai's room. This is the time when Kai and Tala became good friends and the time when my life was plagued by two sons of butches who think they're the best at everything. And of course when you have Tala, you have Bryan and when you have Bryan you have Spencer and I suppose at one time you would have had Ian but he went off to do something with dung (why?). So poor little me had to put up with the bunch of –

"Hey how did the science tour go?" asked Tala with a laugh "it must have been so much fun if Max past up going to the teletubbies! It was awesome!"

"You **went** to the teletubbies museum?" asked Bryan "please no, God no. Tell me no"

"Hey I used to like them when I was little, I saw them before I went to the Abby so it's the only program I remember"

"But you actually set foot inside that building?"

"Yes" says Tala cheerfully "is that a problem?"

"I no longer know you" says Bryan flatly

"Why? What's wrong with the teletubbies museum?"

"I don't know you, who are you? I've never seen you before"

"Oh for crying out loud!" snaps Ray "my life has been turned upside down and you're fighting about the teletubbies!"

"Hey! What's your-" begin Tala and Bryan together but they stop as they catch sight of Ray's chest – both their mouths fall open.

"Hey stop doing that!" Ray pulls a cereal box in front of the area that Bryan and Tala are now drooling over.

Tala seems to come out of his daze and turns to Kai and stops again "you know there's something about you that's different that I just can't put my finger on"

"Maybe it's because I've got BREASTS!" growls Kai hysterically

"Breasts?"

"Yes Tala! You know, the things girls have! Guys don't!"

"What exactly are you saying?" asks Tala looking slightly confused

"What am I saying? What am I **saying**?" Kai sounds slightly crazy…although he always was slightly crazy if he ever thought he could actually beat me. "I'm saying Tala that from last night to this morning I have changed from a guy to a girl! That is what I am saying!"

"What's a girl?" asks Bryan; we all look at him "oh girl! You mean the opposite of a guy." Bryan laughs off his 'silly' mistake.

"Yes Bryan! That kind of girl!" snaps Kai

"Hey! There's no need to be-" begins Bryan but Tala interrupts

"Now you! Remember what the doctor said"

"Oh yeah" Bryan closed his eyes, crossed his legs and began to hum…okay; whatever takes your fancy.

"Now" Tala turns back to Kai "have you thought about seeing a doctor?"

"Oh **sure**" Kai almost laughs (wow, this is bad) "hey doc, just thought I'd pop in because as you can see I am now a girl"

"You mean- you really are- a girl?" splutters Tala "you're joking!"

"I don't joke." Kai says calming down only to growl again as Bryan gives an extra loud hum. "Does he have to do that?"

"It's his new thing, to help with the anger. Meditation and relaxation"

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum I can feel the anger flowing out me like a river huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum and my doctor was good in bed last night huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum ah!" hums Bryan seconds before realising what he said and diving out the way as Tala brings a plate down on his head.

"NOT AGAIN!" shouts Tala "that's twice! Do you have to sleep with every woman doctor you come across?"

"I can't help it" whines Bryan "stop making me go to women doctors"

"Well then stop beating up the male doctors" Tala breaths fire

"Can we get back to me?" asks Kai "I'm a girl here! Something I do not want to be"

"Oh yes sorry" Tala sits back down and looks Kai up and down "well I'll be"

"You're really are a girl?" Bryan experimentally prods Kai and leaps back as Kai opens his mouth to reveal teeth.

There's a silence while Tala looks round at us all "you're all girls?"

We all nod

Bryan snorts, Tala sniggers and 2.4 seconds later they're flat on the floor howling their heads off.

"Come see the champion bladers of the world as they brush their hair!" howls Bryan

"And see them as they cuts their nails!" cackles Tala

"Guess you'll be putting on a different kind of paint on your face now Kai!"

"I hate you both" says Kai venomously

Tala sits back down wiping away a tear of mirth only to start howling again "Kai's a girl! Tyson's a girl! You could have a battle of the bitches!"

"Nice boobs Ray" Bryan smirks

"Will you two cut it out!" snarls Kai, they both sit there sniggering "do you two realise that this is serious! We need to sort it out now! We need to figure out what happened, why it happened and how to change back!"

"Sounds like you'll be busy busty babes" sniggers Bryan

"So now would be a bad time to tell you guys about the fancy party that Mr Dickinson has organised for you guys to attend tonight?" says Tala

We stare at him horrified.

Party! A fancy party! Ahh! I need something toasted, covered in chocolate and I need it now!

* * *

well what do you think? do tell! next up is Max's point of view coming soon! see y'all


	4. Wake Me Up When September Ends

hey guys! first off THANKYOU SO MUCH for all your reveiws, support, comments, alerts! i know you hear this all the time but i really mean it! thankyou so much!

i hope you guys reveiw this chapter and tell me what you think and whether i have the characterisation ok or whether it needs some tweaking.

Disclaimer: The song Wake Me Up When September Ends does not belong to me, it belongs to Green Day. no beyblade characters belong to me either (everybody cry).

Warning: swearing and mild violence.

A/N: There is a mention of Catholicism in this chapter and I apologise to anyone who is for some reason offended.

This is **Max's POV**. hope you enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Wake Me Up When September Ends**

Max's POV

"No. Fucking. Way" says Kai flatly, ar Kai why not? You look good in red.

"Now Kai, don't be awkward" warns Tala pointing his finger at Kai while punching Bryan in the face with his other hand because he slept with his doctor…again.

Hilary turns to me "what about you, Maxie?" she gives me a hopeful look. I look across at Tyson and we both grin. Hell why not?

"Sure Hils! What am I wearing?" I ask with a smile. She shows me… is **that** a dress? I don't think it'll fit me. "You may wanna get the next size up Hils, I don't think I'm gonna fit that"

"it looks like a Barbie doll wouldn't fit in it" says Tyson critically looking at said dress

"Don't worry, I made sure it was your size" says Hilary brightly; pleased that at least some of us aren't making a fuss about this.

"Are you sure?" I ask doubtfully

Hilary smiles and hands me the tiny dress "I got you purple to match with Draciel" oh good; the dress won't go past my chest but it's ok because it matches the colour of my Bitbeast.

So how about I fill you guys in while I figure out how to actually get this thing on. Anyone have any instructions?

Well we left you with Tala and Bryan bursting in on us and telling us about this party. Oh dear, yeah bad situation here people. We've just been turned to girls a predicament which Tala and Bryan are delighted about especially with Ray's new founded cleavage. So who else knows about this? Well I thought grandpa was going to have a heart attack when he walked in on Tyson showing Tala his new breasts, also Hero knows. Hero had the misfortune of seeing Daichi before anyone warned him of the danger…we're all hoping he didn't bang his head too hard when he fainted and hit his head against the wall. Mr Dickinson has also been told although he didn't actually believe us until he came round and watched with mild sickening horror as Tyson and Daichi stripped off and began prancing round like donkeys on booze. The last to know was Hilary when she came round, fortunately for her Tyson and Daichi were too busy driving Mr D to shooting himself to traumatise her. I was actually surprised how calmly she took the news, although Kai was giving her a look that said 'make an even bigger deal out of this and I will tear you limb from limb'.

As you may have noticed Tyson and Daichi have taken these strange events quite well…needless to say not all of us have. Kenny for example has been crying for the past three hours, Ray has gone extremely quiet and is now busy hiding in Tyson's bedroom wardrobe because Tala and Bryan are thinking of ways to get him to strip ranging from paying him (should I be calling him her?) to getting violent. At this present moment in time they're plotting to getting Ray pissed so he dirty-dances as well.

And then there's Kai who gets a paragraph all to himself. Kai, Kai, Kai. Phew, he hasn't been this mad since Tyson said he was going to tell Voltaire Hiwatari that Kai wasn't a virgin (don't ask how Tyson knows this, I don't know and I sure as hell don't want to). So far Kai has cursed everyone and everything, threatened Bryan with a fork when he made a comment about Kai's ahem cough breasts cough, terrorised the postman when he called Kai 'darling', upset the milkman by calling him a…hang on, let me get this right…upset the milkman by calling him a dirty old pervert who deserves to go to hell in nothing except a florescent pink hat and a walking stick to help him down the stairs. The poor guy only asked Kai if he wanted a bottle of milk.

And what about little old me? Well after the shock of wow I've gone from Max Tate to Maxine Tate it's not actually that bad, don't have anything dangling between my legs, the chest is something to get used to but hey, soft landing if I ever fall down the stairs. And the biggest change…I'm no longer gay! How weird is that? Years of people taking the piss out of me for not being straight and now I can turn to them and go 'ha! In your face bitch!' my mum's going to be a little shocked when she finds out her son had a sex change for free but hey that just means I won't have to pay when I'm older. If I do get the chance to change back to a boy then I probably will but for now…life is a game so I may as well play it. And yes before you ask I have had sugar. Lots of it!

"So boys, are you still coming to the party?" asks Mr D leaning heavily against the wall and looking sick

"Sure!" me, Tyson and unfortunately Daichi

"NO!" shouts Kai and Kenny

"Mfft!" comes Ray's voice from the cupboard

"So where's my dress Hils?" asks Tyson rubbing his hands together, he doesn't mind stripping so obviously wearing a dress that doesn't fit and is riding up above the waist won't bother him.

"Blue?" she asks handing him the dress

"No problem!" now you may be wondering why we're not all freaking out like Kai, this is a simple reason which is that at this present moment in time we're quite excited. Now you may ask yourselves why are we excited about turning from guys to girls? Here is the reason:

Four espressos, six cans of coke cola, four huge cakes covered with sugared icing, chocolate of various sorts and of course the all important sugar mice!

Now Kai wasn't smart enough to join us in this sugar fest and is now looking at his dress with a look of pure disgust, strange isn't it? He's homophobic and yet the one thing in the world he hates more that gay guys is girls…there is no logic in that.

Here's me talking about logic and I'm excited about dressing up in a purple handkerchief.

"Max, what are you doing?" Hilary asks suddenly

"Putting on my dress" I answer

She runs over to me and takes it off me much to the delight of Tala and Bryan who both pull out…binoculars!

"You pull it over your head" she says patiently

"But there's a hole in the back" I point out

"That's decoration" she explains….why? What is decorative about a bloody great hole in the back of the dress? Is it cheaper to make? I mean if a hole in the back of things is stylish then I could do it for free on all my clothes. People look round and gasp because my only designer yellow T-shirt has a hole in it.

"Guys! Guess what!" shrieks Kenny bursting in on us all. Unfortunately for Kenny no one told him Kai was leaning next to the door. Kai grabs poor Kenny, who looks sooo cute in pigtails!

"Do not say those words ever again!" hisses Kai looking slightly crazy "you said that that other day and look what happened to me!"

Kenny swallows, wriggles out of Kai's grasp, giggles at Kai's breasts and turns to us all to say… "Guys! Guess what!"

Mmmmmmmmbbbbbbbusub jpfhe sorry about this folks, I feel that this scene is just too traumatising for all the young folk out there. The producer of this fic and I agree that you reading about what Kai does to Kenny will bring on nightmares for months, so we shall wait for Kenny's agonising screams of pain to cease.

Is it over?

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Obviously not… You know what I've noticed about Kai, no? Ok well what I've noticed about Kai is that he's full of contrasts. The big one at the moment is that he thinks he's a boy when he's actually a girl. But even when he was a dude he was contrasting.

For example, one: he hates Tyson and yet he lives in Tyson's house

Two: he hates it when people notice him in a crowd and yet he wears a big scarf and blue triangles on his face

Three: he's into heavy metal but I know for a fact that he has the Sugababes on his I-pod

See? The guy is just full of contrasting things that make absolutely no sense. In my opinion Kai's just an arrogant loathsome bastard. Makes you wonder why people like him.

You see that's the other thing I don't get; Kai's a bastard and yet the girls love him…why? What is so attractive about someone who calls you every name known to human kind? He's a bully and yet he gets all the attention. What about me? do people not like me? (Puppy eyes) I'm lovable, cute and I won't punch you soon as look at you. I've got angel like qualities and yet people- what **is **Tala doing with that torch and those binoculars?

I watch as Tala and Bryan sneak over to Tyson's bedroom wardrobe equipped with aforementioned items and grin wickedly at each other. Tala knocks softly on the wardrobe door.

"Come out Ray" he coos, "we'll be kind to you"

"Go away Tala" comes Ray's voice muffled by the door

"Oh come on," says Bryan drooling "you don't want to be virgin all your life do you?"

Ray opens the door "who says I'm a virgin?"

There's a pause

"You're not?" says Tala looking quite surprised

Ray bypasses red and settles on a crimson face "yeah- no…I mean…go away!" Ray shuts the door again. Tala and Bryan both smirk.

However before Bryan and Tala can continue tormenting Ray we are all distracted by this statement from Kai.

"There is no way on this earth that I will ever wear that thing and nothing you can do, say or pay will make me change my mind"

We all look at the dress in Hilary's hands and then we look back to Kai.

"No fucking way" says Kai

* * *

"Come on Kai! Give us a smile!" Tyson holds up the camera with a smirk as Kai comes up the steps to Mr Dickinson mansion.

"Tyson, fuck off with that camera!" snarls a very beautiful yet very annoyed Kai

"Arr just one picture, for the memories!" pleads Tyson

"Like I want to remember this!" snaps Kai as he grabs the camera from Tyson

"Come on sexy," says Tala as he comes up the steps to stand next to Kai and looking very dashing in a sexy suit, he loops his arm round Kai and cackles "lets show you off shall we?"

"Fuck off!"

"That is no language for a lady!"

"Do you want to make it through the night with both arms?" snarls Kai

"Of course" says Tala still smirking

"Then stop groping my ass!"

Me, Tyson and Tala all snigger while Kai folds his arms and gives us a look of disgust.

"Come on!" says Tala "otherwise Bryan will nick the best seat"

"And what's the best seat?" asks Kai as Tala proceeds to drag him through the grand doors

"Opposite the luscious Ray owner of a very nice of melons obviously" Tala answers as if Kai's stupid

"Oh **obviously**"grumbles Kai trying to release himself from Tala's strong grip

Me and Tyson watch as Tala, Kai and Tyson's camera enter Mr Dickinson's grand mansion…we both smirk gleefully.

"Yo Ray!" calls Tyson "did ya get one?"

Ray comes out from behind a pillar holding a camera "oh I didn't get one Tyson" he snickers "I got twelve!"

"I got five!" says Kenny coming out from another pillar

"I got six!" Daichi comes out from behind yet another pillar

"What about you Hils?" asks Tyson as Hilary appears from behind a statue holding her camera and looking evil

"Thirty two" she looks round at us all looking sly "and don't think you guys are going to escape"

We look at each other just a little bit worried.

She cackles not unlike Tala "now all these are going on Facebook"

"I vote we keep her and Tala separate" says Tyson as Hilary gives us a dark look worthy of Brooklyn himself

"I'll second that" Kenny sounds slightly shaky

"Don't leave me on my own!" I plead whilst clinging pathetically on to Ray

"You're on your own mate" says Ray "I'm sticking with Hero"

"Someone say my name?" asks Hero mildly, he catches the look on Hilary's face "you wouldn't be bothering Ray now would you?"

"Of course not!" says Hilary changing from the devil to an angel in 1.75 seconds

"Why just Ray?" asks Tyson "why not me? I'm your own flesh and blood, I'm your brother sister thing"

"Maybe" says Hero "but you're not my date…thank God"

"Date?" says Daichi

Ray clings to Hero's arm looking smug; as Hero walks away with Ray still clinging to Hero's arm Ray blows us a kiss.

We all start to follow them but a voice full of evil stops us in our tracks

"Where do you think you lot are going?" we turn to see Hilary still holding her camera "no one moves until I get pictures"

* * *

"Friends, visitors and fellow BBA workers, may I have your attention please?" Mr Dickinson (I'll call him Mr D for short) stands gently tapping a spoon against his glass and thus silencing the rabble that are his guests. These include the one and only Bladebreaker team who for the time being are known as the Babe-Breakers, Tala and Bryan who seem to get themselves involved in everything, Mr D naturally (be slightly strange if he didn't come to his own fancy party), a few people who work for the BBA and Mr D's dog Rodger.

"I would like to say a few words" says Mr D with a smile

"Wake me up when September ends" grumbles Kai who needless to say has been grumbling all evening, especially when Tala gave him a kiss and Hilary caught it on camera.

"Today is a very special day" says Mr D "can anyone tell me why?"

"Because today I got to eat duck, chicken, turkey, beef, pork, bacon, steak and lettuce all in one go!" shouts Tyson, for all you vegetarians out there; I apologise, Tyson doesn't seem to understand that just because he eats everything under the sun, including fish eggs, there are people in the world who don't actually eat animals; his own brother for example, who is now looking on the verge of being sick.

"Today is a very special day because I have seen a most heavenly sight" says Tala pointing at Ray or rather Ray's chest.

"Today is special because last night I had some very satisfying sex with my doctor" says Bryan with a smirk and then ducking as Tala sends a plate winging his way. Trust Bryan to find the most unprofessional doctor there is.

"Today is special alright" says Kai sourly as he threatens Tala with his fork to stop Tala's attempts to grope him, only to discover that his fork is actually a spoon and therefore has Tala howling his head off.

"Is today special because today is the day I loose my virginity?" asks Daichi

The whole table looks at the thing who isn't all girl and is definitely more hideous now than when he was a guy; Hero wretches.

"Err no" says Mr D

"Damn it!" says Daichi deeply disappointed

Bryan and Tala look at each other

"Don't be disgusting!" says Kai gulping down the remainder of his fifth drink and getting a refill and downing that.

"Today is special" says Mr D looking a little weak in the knees as Bryan and Tala size up Daichi to see if there is a possibility of Daichi loosing his virginity…well until Kai tells them to have at least a little dignity "today is special because twenty years ago today a great organisation was created-"

"Is it MacDonalds?" asks Tyson delightedly

"No"

"The Postman Pat museum?" I ask, I've always wanted to go but for some reason no one else will come with me.

"Is it the library?" asks Ray

"It's the BBA you morons!" says Kai looking like he really wishes he didn't know any of us.

"Ohhh!" Hilary gasps with delight "is that right Mr D?"

"It is indeed Hilary"

Hilary turns to us enthralled "isn't that wonderful?"

"Bleh!" says Tyson which pretty much sums up what the rest are thinking, "I thought it was something interesting"

"This is interesting!" squeals Hilary "twenty years ago today the BBA was born, poor and defenceless in a cold cruel world fighting against those who wished to see it fall"

"Hilary, it's an organisation not the second birth of Jesus" says Tyson shoving a large slice of pork in to his mouth in one and dribbling gravy all down his dress; Hero wretches again.

"As I was saying" interrupts Mr D "twenty years ago today the BBA was indeed brought to life-"

"Now you making it sound like it's Jesus coming back to life" says Tyson

"Tyson, have a little respect for religion!" hisses Hilary

"Why?"

"Because the person next to you is a catholic and has a very large knife in his hand" says Kai with a hopeful expression, he is however disappointed as the man next to Tyson puts the knife down with smile and congratulates Tyson on his knowledge about Jesus. Pity Tyson doesn't understand that the Eiffel Tower was called such because the guy named it after himself, if he did we could be well on the way to winning Who Wants To Be A Millionaire…you didn't know I could be so sarcastic did you?

"As I was saying" Mr D says hurriedly before Kai picks up the knife that the man put down "yes twenty years ago today the BBA was created to sponsor those who whished to play the sport, like are dear team of boys I mean girls" here he sniggers "Kai, the leader of this fantastic team of bo-girls-"

"Someone kill them all" says Kai almost wistfully, don't worry about Kai's constant wish to kill us; if he doesn't threaten Tyson's life at least fifteen times in a day then we know he's ill…well we know **she's **ill.

"To Tyson" continues Mr D "our-"

"Self centred prick" mutters Kai

"Our beloved champion of three years-"

"Big headed self centred prick" says Kai

"To Ray" here Mr D pauses to let Kai give his…**her** opinion but Kai says nothing.

" A kind loving blader with a heart of gold and the spirit of a tiger"

"Should do less purring and more blading" says Kai. Ray rolls his eyes.

Mr D sighs but continues with his speech "to Max, the one and only-"

"Sugar obsessed fanatic who watches baby TV" Kai completes Mr D's sentence for him.

"Oh Kai" I sigh happily "my first compliment from you!"

"A true champion of defence" finishes Mr D. oh I feel so loved! A compliment from Kai and Mr D in the same breath!

"To Daichi…" we all look at Kai who says nothing "…a brave young warrior who travelled many miles to succeed on a great journey"

We all look at Kai who gives Daichi a critical look

"Don't even get me started" he says flatly

"Kenny, he may not be a beyblader but he is a-"

"Nerd?" says Kai "yeah we know" no one can actually argue with that

"Hilary, you joined the team on a day-"

"God curse that day" says Kai, Tyson and Daichi.

"On a day when they needed you most-" Mr D says quickly before Kai or anyone can interrupt.

"And you leave on the day when Kai finally gives in to temptation and kills you" says Tyson clapping his hands together in anticipation. Hilary smashes a plate over his head.

"Hey watch the hair!" is what Tyson says before he…she falls to the floor.

"To Bryan and Tala who joined the BBA to continue their blading career; Bryan, you are a strong blader who gives mercy to those who you fight against"

Ray, who had the misfortune of drinking at this point, proceeds to choke and cough.

"You can't count that!" says Bryan meaning his and Ray's fight three years ago "I wasn't part of the BBA then!"

In answer Ray continues to choke while Hero pats him on the back

"Looks like you won't be getting any tonight" says Tala with a smirk

"None of you are getting any so shove off!" gasps Ray eyes watering.

Tala, Bryan and Hero all sigh with deep disappointment.

"Tala, you care for blading than you do anything else-" Mr D is interrupted by Kai and Tala snorting with laughing

"Dude, Tala cares more for his hairdo than he does for anything in the world!" sniggers Bryan

"I do not!" Tala is insulted

"The world is exploding and you only have time to save one thing, what would it be?"

"My wallet duh!"

"And why would you save your wallet?"

"To buy stuff"

"Like hair product, I rest my case" says Bryan smugly

"I would like to thank you all for your support, especially during BEGA" says Mr D, Kai, Tala and Bryan all go very quiet for a moment. Kai, as you all know actually joined BEGA, Tala was in a coma and Bryan was in Barbados with one of his doctors.

"You are all great champions and people," continues Mr D ignoring them "and for this I think you. I hope you all had a great evening and thank you for coming to my little celebration" Mr D finally finishes his speech and sits back down to talk to the man next to him and we hear 'they've all turned to girls!" float down from their conversation followed by some chortles, Kai glares.

"Come on guys," says Kenny standing up and poking Tyson with his foot to wake him her up "we should get going"

"How the fuck are fucking supposed to fucking walk in these fucking shoes!" snarls Kai as he wobbles in his high heels, how Hilary ever made him wear them I'll never know. She made us leave the room while her and Kai fought about the dress and when Tyson went back in to his room he found his bed half hanging out the window.

"Kai! Stop fucking swearing!" scolds Tala

"Fuck you!" snaps Kai

"Oh yes please!" Tala mutters to Bryan and they both snigger; Kai turns to Tala.

"I apologise profoundly for my suggestive comment" says Tala "it was stupid, rude and obnoxious"

"And you'll never say it again?" asks Kai

"Never again" agrees Tala

"Good boy" Kai takes the knife away from Tala's throat and walks out the hall.

"It may have been rude and obnoxious" Tala whispers to Bryan "but hell I enjoyed saying it!"

They both start sniggering and thus fail to see Kai coming back with a large bowl full of Punch.

And so ends the dinner at Mr D's. Hero was finally sick, Tyson has a headache and Bryan and Tala are now trying to throw the remains of chicken at Kai. I think we need a moral to sum up all that's happened…

No matter what you do or where you go always take a camera with you.

You never know what might come your way. Kai wearing a hat made of chicken bones while wearing a mini red dress with six inch high heels for example. Ray? what did you do with that camera?

* * *

well what do you think? did you like it? was it funny? do tell me!

once again thankyou for the reviews i had so far, hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time folks take your camera with you...just in case.

next time is Ray's POV bye bye


	5. Big Girls Don't Cry

first off THANKYOU to all those who reviewed, i know i say this all the time but that means it's always appreciated. also THANKYOU to those who put this fiction on their alerts!

Thank you to Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus for the idea about the bandages (you'll see what i mean later) also if anyone else has ideas which they don't mind me filching then do leave a review and i will add it in and you get your own special thankyou.

Big Girls Don't Cry does not belong to me it belongs to Fergie, Beyblade don't belong to me either.

once again i am sorry for poor grammer and such, my doctors say it should be better in the next few years...yeah that was a joke.

This is Ray's POV

* * *

**Chapter Five: Big Girls Don't Cry**

Ray's POV

The thing about being a slender, lithe and down right sexy male is that when you change in to a busty female none of your tops fasten together because they won't go round your chest…but then again how many guys turn to girls overnight? Answer: six.

Now you may be wondering what I'm doing getting dressed at four a clock in the morning, how about a flashback while I give up on the top I'm trying to put on and go for a baggy t-shirt. I'll look like a fashion disaster but hell at least I'll be able to get the dam thing on.

Flashback

Ahh early morning! When it's too late to go to sleep but too soon to get up and the only thing you worry about is sitting up in bed and reading a good book. Since the disaster of my last book, which if you remember ended its days at the hands of Tyson, I have gone for another one and whenever Tyson is about I lock it in a box. So far this one is my forth copy seeing as Tyson has managed to burn the first, freeze the second and bury the third (don't ask). I would give up but it's a good book and therefore my bank balance is slowly becoming non existing because of the same book…all I can say is I hope the author is proud that his readers go through so much bother.

This is the first of seven books and there's also a DVD box set! It's on my wish list if anyone's interested. Anyway it's about the captain of a spaceship who falls for a prisoner who killed his father.

_The cell was quiet as the captain silently took a towards the prisoner, tears welled up in his eyes as his mind told him not to be stupid and that they could never be together; the world wanted this woman dead and it was his job to bring her to justice…except he didn't want to._

_"I've got something to ask you" he whispered and the sound of his voice brought the ghost of a smile to the prisoner's lips as she looked up in to the face of her captor, her one true love, her killer. She felt her heart flutter with excitement as he knelt down in front of her to untie her wrists and gently massage them where the ropes had bruised her skin._

_The captain looked deep in to his prisoner's eyes and smiled softly and he drew closer, closing the gap between his lips and hers._

_"Would you-_

The door opens and Kai walks in fully dressed and making me totally forget about the book. As you might have guessed Kai has absolutely no regard for what I might be doing, remind me to lock the door if I'm ever having sex…although if I'm having sex with Kai then I won't need to lock the door because the rest of Kai's beloved team, whom he loves to pieces (laugh out loud), don't even know what four a clock in the morning is.

"We're going out" says Kai again with no regard as to whether I might have been sleeping "get dressed and lets go"

"Why? Where? Now?" morning aren't exactly my most intellectual moments

"Why? Because I told you to, where? To the science lab duh! Where else? And now is when I'm telling you so hurry up"

"But it's four in the morning" I point out

"So?"

Why do I love Kai again?

End Flashback

Kai, who has been waiting impatiently outside while I get dressed, opens the door and shouts in "hurry up! You've been five minutes already!" oh **such **a long time.

"Woo chase me" I say, yeah I know I love Kai but that's only between seven in the morning to eleven at night. From eleven at night to seven in the morning I don't love anybody except my bed. Yes I am aware that neko-jins are supposed to be nocturnal but neko-jins are also supposed to agile and Gary is the total opposite of that. My point is I like my sleep and relaxation time and I don't like anyone interrupting that…well unless Kai wants a good night cuddle…although he's a girl at the moment…does that matter? … Nah! Anyway I doubt Kai intends to be a girl for long.

Out of all of us Kai is the one who has changed the least; Max for example has the arse the size of an elephant, then Tyson has a much rounder face than he did before and therefore looks like a girl of about twelve, Daichi…please don't make me go there, the memory is too painful! Kenny, who for some reason known only to himself has tied his hair in to pigtails, is now insisting on wearing dresses so he's definitely girl material, me…we all know about me so I don't need to go there and I swear if Tala or Bryan make one more comment about my chest I will tell Kai they called him sexy.

Kai however, though his figure is less muscled (which I think made him nearly cry) and he's shapelier than he was, hasn't changed much although I have a shrewd suspicion that he's been tying bandages tightly round his chest-

"Hurry up!"

"I'm coming" I grab a ribbon to tame my wild and untameable hair seeing as Kai won't let me arrange it in to some kind of style

"Ray, we are not going to the catwalk! Get a move on!"

"I'm here" I arrive next to him, ribbon in mouth and brush in hand, hey, great thing about women: they can multitask!

"Finally" Kai has his coat and is pulling me down the stars and out the door before I can say 'ready'

I shiver "it's cold out here"

"Grow a backbone" says Kai in his always caring way

"Says the girl who has a thick duffle coat on" I say

"Girl?"

Whoops, "says the **guy** who has a thick duffle coat on"

"Arr. here little lady, take mine" says a voice behind me

After jumping half a mile in to the air I turn to see Tala and Bryan. let joy fill the earth and rain down from the skies! Tala and Bryan are here! … with their binoculars, not again! Already their eyes are travelling down! I grab the coat Tala is handing me and zip it up to the neck, both Tala and Bryan sigh with disappointment.

"Are we going?" says Kai impatiently

"Dude! You managed to wake us up" says Tala with a yawn and picking up to plastic bags which he doesn't let me see the contents of…probably a video camera and a condom then. The video camera to film whatever they want to do to me and the condom rather speaks for itself "is that not enough?"

"No!" Kai begins to walk off down the road and we follow.

I catch up with Kai leaving perverts one and two behind grumbling to every step "where are we going?"

"Like I said, to the science lab" answers Kai as if I'm stupid

"But why now? Why not when they open? And why do you want me to come?" I ask

"Because you were the one who noticed something was wrong so it makes sense for me to bring you"

"Touching as that is" I say "why not when it's actually legal to wake up?"

"Because I want to take a look at the parts of the lab that they didn't show us"

"And we can't do that at ten because…?"

"Because I want to do when they're not there"

"What about security?"

"Yes they have that" says Kai in a voice that suddenly makes me suspicious

"And how are we getting in?"

"Well we need to distract the security guard" explains Kai in what I would call a careful voice, my eyes narrow

"And how are we going to do that?" I ask ever so sweetly…a bad sign for Kai which he knows

"Well the security guard is known to one of my grandfather's servants" says Kai

"Oh yes" I fold my arms

"And what my grandfather's servant has told me is that the security guard, that works the nightshift at the science lab, is a…pervert" finishes Kai not quite meeting my gaze.

I stop "absolutely not"

"Just for two minutes?" asks Kai

"Kai, I am not going to strip for a blind old man while you go scoping around!" I say firmly

"Actually the guy's only about twenty-four" says Kai.

Only twenty four? Oh! Well in that case, bring on the hunky hot stuff! … What am I saying? No I am not going to be perved on! I am not going to be perved on by- do you think he's hot? The uniform is certainly a turn on! No, no where is your pride Kon? Back in bed where it should be.

"Oh well that makes it **so** much better!" I gasp sarcastically "not only am I going to be perved but I'm going to be perved on by a man who can actually see what he's staring at, fan-bloody-tastic!"

Kai stops and turns to me looking irritated

"It would only be for about half an hour"

"Hmm, that's what Brad Pitt said to Angelina and look where that got them! Twins!"

"I'm not suggesting you have sex with the guy"

"But that's what he'll want to do! And what about if he forces himself on me?"

"He won't, don't worry Bryan will be there the whole time to keep an eye on your safety"

"Oh wonderful!" I cry, "why doesn't Bryan just join in? We could have a threesome!"

"I think you're slightly overreacting" sighs Kai

"Oh I am? Well fine, you want to go distract the pervert, do it with your own cleavage"

"I can't, that would mean you would have to look at the computers and you don't even know what a plug is"

"I do"

"Alright. What is a plug Ray?"

"It's that…thing on the end of the wire"

"And what's it there for Ray?"

"Decoration?" I suggest hopefully

"No" says Kai

"You have to admit, a plug does make a computer look very pretty" I say with a smile

In answer Kai sighs and mutters something in Russian which I'm sure wasn't how nice the weather had been recently…which in truth it hasn't.

"And" I say, triumphantly coming up with another argument "have you seen what I'm wearing?" I show him the disastrous t-shirt and the scraggy jeans and the beaten up trainers and the odd coloured gloves "he'll throw me in the waste rubbish soon as look at me" ha! Try and get out of that one Kai Hiwatari!

"No problem" says Kai wafting a hand

I turn to see Bryan and Tala standing behind me both pulling out the contents of the plastic bags…not a video and a condom.

"What do you think?"

"Nice" I say, "is it a skirt or a belt?"

"A skirt" says Bryan with a wicked grin

"Great, where's the rest of it?"

"That's it"

"What? That's the **whole** skirt?"

"Yup!" Bryan is now drooling and making no attempt to hid it

I turn to Tala with as much pride as I can summon in a disastrous t-shirt, scraggy jeans, beaten up trainers and odd coloured gloves "and what is that?"

"A boob tube!" says Tala snickering

"A boob tube? You mean like those corset things women used to wear in the 1700s?"

"Got it in one!"

"Dude, I would wear a plastic bag on live TV before I would wear that" I say stubbornly "you want someone to strip then go fetch Daichi" I come up with a bright idea "in fact that wouldn't be as bad as you think, the guard would faint soon as look at Daichi and then you could have an hour rooting around" oh yeah I forgot, Kai would sooner tell his grandfather he loved him dearly than have anything to do with Daichi.

"Ray, would you rather be perved for the next half an hour or for the rest of your life?" asks Kai before Tala can say something smarmy to my fantastic idea "because that's what will happen if you don't do this" his eyes become huge and just to add effect they become watery…bastard.

Oh dear, I can see me loosing this argument; let me explain about the puppy faces that one has endure when on the Bladebreaker team. Max, cutest puppy face a person could ever give, I actually defy Satan to not call it cute. Me, modest though I am, I can pull an awesome puppy face. Men literally cry when they see my puppy face. Tyson, his puppy face does tend to work though not because it's cute, people tend to faint with shock whenever Tyson pulls his puppy face and Tyson gets his way through the fear of the puppy face. Daichi…let me put it this way: the guy who saw Daichi's puppy face is still in hospital in a coma. Hilary just can't do puppy faces full stop, Tyson still tells the story with glee of her last attempt. And Kenny? Dear sweet Kenny won't even try a puppy face if he can kill someone slowly by explaining how many packets of chewing gum you would need if you wanted to build mount Everest.

Now Kai doesn't normally do puppy faces purely because he's too proud to resort to big eyes and crocodile tears. However on the odd occasion he can pull off one whopping puppy face that anyone would die for…or dress up as a pervert's main meal. Sigh…

I do love Kai and I suppose that it would only be for half an hour…but…but it's like what Fergie said: Big girls don't cry and Kai would die before someone called him small therefore he is big and therefore my answer to his little proposal is…

"No" well done Kon! You faced up to Kai's puppy face which is harder to beat than Bryan all those years ago and you came out on top!

"What's going on here?"

We all turn to see Hero come up to us

"Hero" I smile which is more than I can say for Tala, Bryan and Kai "what are you doing up so early?"

"Early morning walk?" enquires Kai giving Hero a look

"Yes, I thought I'd make the most of the early morning sun"

We all look up at the sky

"Yes well that was the plan" says Hero as he pulls up his hood to stop his hair getting wet

"Not like you" I comment, "you're usually not up before eight"

"No not at all like you," says Kai his arms folded and eyes slightly narrowed "couldn't you sleep?" ok now Kai is acting out of character; he never cares about whether a person could sleep.

"No not really, I could couldn't sleep due to all the noises"

"Noises?" enquires Tala; Bryan suddenly looks very guilty "what noises?"

"Well I don't know to describe it really" begins Hero "it was coming from Tala and Bryan's room and it was like a woman-"

"Shall we get back to the subject in hand?" asks Bryan swiftly before Hero can finish his sentence, Bryan turns to me while determinedly ignoring Tala's face which is turning from sweet to poisonous in 1.3 seconds "Ray, now would be a good time to get changed"

"What's this?" asks Hero as he looks at the belt that is posing to be a skirt, he looks at me "why are you changing?"

"I'm not!" I say indignantly "they want me to change in to that so that the security guard pervs on me while they look around at that science lab"

"You can't do that" says Hero, finally someone who is on my side!

"And why not?" asks Bryan trying to stop Tala figuring out what he was doing while Tala was with Kai planning what they would do concerning the 'we now all girls' problem.

"It's barbaric!" says Hero. Well I wouldn't go that far "and what does Ray get out of that?"

"a sexy twenty minutes" suggests Bryan

Kai turns to me "is your I-pod still broken?"

"Yeah" like I'd have enough money to buy myself a new one

"I'll buy you a new one" says Kai simply

I like the sound of that but let's see how far I can milk this "well, I suppose I may just think about it" I say slowly

"And you like that space captain series don't you?" asks Kai who knows me so well

"Yes, I have the first one" hint, hint

"I'll buy the rest of the series" says Kai taking the hint "and I'll buy the DVD box set as well"

"Seriously!"

"All you have to do is flirt with a guy for half an hour" says Kai

I need to think about this; Kai makes a good offer-

"Can I persuade you with buying the James Bond box set also?" asks Kai knowing he's winning. Most people might think this is a large bribe but for Kai, who as we all know is loaded, it's _tiny_.

I stare at him, would he really buy me all that? "can I have that in writing?" I squeak

Kai pulls out a piece of paper showing me the list already written up and signed. That means that he had this list written up before he even got me up…how the hell does he know me so well? Could it be a sign of hope?

I reach out for the heavenly list but Kai pulls it just out of reach

"You'll distract the security guard?"

"Yes! Absolutely!" I jump for the bit of paper which Kai keeps just out of reach once more

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die! I swear on my mother's grave!" my mother's not dead yet but I'm sure I could persuade her to book her place in the graveyard.

"Now wait a minute!" protests Hero "that's bribery!"

"Yes it is" says Kai with a smirk at Hero because he's won and Hero didn't "but it worked"

"But how does Ray know you'll buy him…her all that stuff?"

"Hero!" I gasp "Kai Hiwatari never goes back on his word" having said this I leap for the piece of paper once more and this time Kai lets me have it, "yay!" I clutch the piece of paper.

Hero still looks unsure but I know Kai; once he's made a promise he keeps it no matter what. I give Hero a comforting smile…well as comforting a smile a person can give while witnessing Tala's scolding of Bryan. It involves a stick and doesn't involve Bryan's pants; figure the rest out yourself.

"Don't worry," I tell Hero "I know how to kill a full grown man with my bare hands, I'll be fine"

"Not if you kill the guy you won't!" says Hero exasperatedly "you'll be in prison before you could say _whoops_"

"Yeah but I'm not planning on killing him" I say "that's only if he makes a move on me" and if he's ugly but we'll keep that between you and me. To the rest of the guys I still like girls until I summon up the courage to 'hey Kai! Guess what? You know that you're homophobic, well I've got a great reason for you to hate me!' yeah like I'm ever going to say that. I may be able to kill a full grown man with my bare hands but Kai can kill three fully grown men with his little finger so I won't stand a chance.

"I'm coming with you" decides Hero

"Do you have to?" asks Kai ever the lone wolf who got stuck with perverts one and two and a gay neko-jin who is now a girl

"Yes," says Hero firmly "I'm not having a potentially dangerous man hurt Ray"

"I wasn't going to leave Ray on his own!" snaps Kai for some reason irritated "Bryan was going to be with him the whole time"

"Oh that makes things better" says Hero sarcastically

"What are you saying?" asks Bryan aghast while pulling up his trousers "I would never let anything happen to the double melons!" Please don't tell me that's Bryan's new nickname for me! Bryan puts his arms around me "double melons will never be hurt with me around"

"Bryan! Can't…breathe" I gasp "and don't…call me double melons! … Kitty is just fine…can't …breathe"

"The irony about that is that you're the one person in the world who has ever hurt Ray!" Hero gives a good point here which is very nice of him but I would appreciate more a little help getting Bryan's strong arms from around my head.

"That was not his fault!" snaps Tala immediately coming to Bryan's side but still not helping me breathe.

Hero snorts which receives glares from Tala, Bryan and Kai who has realised that if he doesn't get me out of Bryan's grip soon he won't be able to use me as a distraction.

"Keep out of things you don't know Hero" says Kai once he's pulled me out from Bryan's grasp; he gives Hero a glare

"Oh don't get me started on you Kai Hiwatari!" says Hero finally allowing his temper to rise

"Guys! Guys!" I put a hand on Kai's shoulder, completely forgetting about the 'no touching' policy Kai has, and step in to the middle of the little group. Ray the peace maker, that's me. Now all I need is the white t-shirt with 'LOVE TREES' emblazed on the back. "Come on" I turn to Hero "there's no need to fight, it's fine I told Kai I would do this and I'm going to"

"Only because he said he'd buy you a lot of stuff" points out Hero

"Which she will" I say but quickly correct as I feel eyes burn in to the back of my head "which **he **will"

Hero gives up "fine, but I'm still not letting you go by yourself" yay! … hey what can I say? Hero's hot! If he's going to be there to protect then by all means allow him to do so.

I smile at Kai who rolls his eyes but says nothing

"Shall we go then?" I ask very aware of the silence as three teenagers glare at a young man who glares right back "get this over with and all…" I trail off and decide that walking in the middle will probably be the only way a fight won't break out…ahh the things I sacrifice for my friends and the love of my life.

I tug at Kai's arm again forgetting about the 'no touching' policy, "come on, where do I change?"

Kai agrees and we set off in this order: Kai, Tala, Bryan, me and Hero.

* * *

"Well young Miss what can I do for you?" asks the security guard as I stand there looking unsure. He leers down at me…this is going to be a long half hour.

"Do you realise that what they are doing is actually against the law?" hisses Hero in my ear. Yes he is actually standing right next to me but so far the security guard hasn't given him a second glance.

"You try and talk Kai out of it" I whisper back while giving the security guard a smile which clearly says 'I'm only doing this for my friend who I wish was my lover and is at the moment using me because he's buying me a lot of stuff so please if you don't mind; look me in the eye and not in the chest'

The security guard's eyes travel down so obviously I wasn't clear enough.

"So why would a young beautiful lady and a whelp be travelling at this early hour?" he asks while Hero glares at him.

Straight face Kon, do not give Hero the impression you found that funny.

"Err I'm lost" I say

"Oh we can't have that" says the guard, he gives me a smile which he thinks is sexy but reminds me of a constipated elephant "where are you trying to get to?"

Come on Kon! Think of a good answer "Australia" not the best answer I could have come up with seeing as we're in Japan. Both the guard and Hero give me a look.

The guard bends down slightly and says in a quiet careful voice as if I'm stupid "you do realise that we're in Japan don't you honey?"

"Yes, and I'm walking all the way to Australia" I say firmly "it's for charity"

"Yes but for some of the way you'll have to go on a plane or a boat" says the guard in the same slow voice

"Of course I do! What do you think I am? Stupid?"

The look on Hero and the guard's face says one word: yes.

Did I say this was going to be a long half hour?

* * *

well what do you think? i know some people didn't like my last chapter as much (for reasons which are totally understandable and i completely agree with) so i hope this chapter was better. was the characterisation ok? is that even how you spell characterisation? anway bye bye for now!

next chapter is Kai (yay! expect lots of swearing and rather a lot of insulting) where you find out what happens while they search through the lab...


	6. Disturbia

Hello! 1st: THANKYOU TO ALL WHO HAD REVEIWED!

2nd: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to actually update! I've been having problems with this chapter so I'm sorry :(

3rd: Disclaimer: all important disclaimer! It don't belong to me and we all know it! **Disturbia** also does not belong to me it belongs to Rihanna.

This is in **Kai's POV**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Disturbia**

Kai's POV

"Will you two get your arses up here and make it snappy!" I growl to Tala and Bryan who are at the bottom of the steps dawdling! All my life I've known these…these-

"Oversized overrated bastards who don't own nothing except a large rubber duck?" asked Tala almost correctly reading my thoughts except add a few curses in there…alright add a curse after each word, that and take away the large rubber duck part…I don't know where that came from but it sure as hell wasn't from me.

"By the way" said Tala as he picks the lock in to the science lab and lets us in "why have you got a pile of bandages in your bedroom?"

"What does that have to do with getting in to this lab?" I ask neatly avoiding the question

"No reason" answers Tala for some reason, which I do not know, smirking.

We make our way down a white clean corridor, well almost white, the signs of the Bladebreakers still remain in this place; Kenny's effort in cleaning the place took the paint off most the walls. We reach the stairs and me and Tala start our way up but are stopped by a little pathetic whine of complaint.

"What?" we turn to see Bryan looking sulky at the bottom of the stairs "is there a problem?" I ask

"Why can't we take the lift?" asks Bryan in a voice only me and Tala will have the privilege of seeing; lucky old us.

"Bryan Kuznetsov!" snaps Tala "you did not grow up in Biovolt training to become a great athlete just so you could slob about and use lifts"

"But I used the lifts all the time in Biovolt" complained Bryan "and I refuse to go up those stairs"

"Don't be pathetic!"

While Tala and Bryan have this little argument I continue my way up the stairs and find myself on the first floor out of 73…maybe taking the lift wasn't such a bad idea. Pressing the button for the lift I listen with vague horror while Tala and Bryan's float up from the floor arguing about what colour is the best for sexy underwear, what size Ray's breasts are, how long it would take Ray to wear a thong and what it would cost them to make Boris watch them while they screw Ray, eww! If only Boris could see them now; he'd probably break down in tears.

Thankfully the lift arrives; stepping in to it I look at the buttons. Ground floor all the way up to 73…close my eyes and pick at random? … I've been hanging round Tyson too long.

"HEY KAI!" I hear through the closed door of the lift "OPEN THE DOORS!"

I open them "you don't need to wake the dead"

"Why not?" asks Tala coming in to the lift "it would make life much more interesting" macabre git.

"Where's Bryan?" I ask

"I made him take the stairs"

"While you take the lift?"

"I'm the captain, I have privileges" that's Tala for you.

As Tala presses the button to close the door we see Bryan go past complaining loudly and unfortunately for him he only realises that we're in the lift seconds after Tala closes the door.

"What's your favourite number?" asks Tala while looking at all the buttons, he's been hanging round Tyson too long as well; obviously he's caught the Tyson virus which I might add is an actual disease so be careful. Tala presses button number 73…poor Bryan.

"Fuck" I mutter as I catch my hand on a nail in the wall, they need to finish building this place

"Kai, what have I told about swearing?" said Tala in what he thinks is a stern voice but is about as stern as Max on a sugar high

"Tala, go fuck yourself" I say calmly

"I'd much rather fuck Ray if it's all the same to you" replies Tala. I walked straight in to that comment.

As our lift reaches its destination the doors open and we both step out on to a corridor which is long and has doors in each walls, testing one I find it is locked, Tala tests the next one which is also locked.

"Are any of them open?" we look at each other

"One way to find out"

So Tala takes the right and I take the left and going along the entire corridor we discover all the doors are locked.

"Inconsiderate prigs!" Tala huffs "didn't they know we were coming!"

"Tala I'm trying to find out their secrets" I say leaning against the wall "they're hardly going to hand me them on a plate"

"You never know" reasons Tala "you're sexy enough to have them begging at your feet to take their secrets"

"Call me sexy me one more time and I'll get that fire extinguisher and let loose with the foam"

"Call you what?" Tala smirks "sexy?"

He asked for it

"Ahhh no! Not the hair! Not the hair! I just washed it!" really? Oh good! "_I said not the hair!_"

"What are you two doing?" we both look to see Bryan drag himself up the last step and join us whilst heavily leaning against the wall and panting not because he's tired but because he's making a point.

"That was quick" commented Tala "I didn't expect to see you for another ten minutes at least"

Bryan sneers at him or tries to sneer as he takes in the sight of Tala with foam on his head which so happens to take the shape of Marge Simpson's hair style.

"Come on, we need you to open a door" orders Tala as foam waggles about on his head making Bryan snigger "stop laughing! Open a door!"

"You do it" retorts Bryan

"I can't, it would totally crease this top"

At this point Bryan mutters something very unkind under his breath which causes Tala to give him a very furious glare which states very clearly that he is the leader of the team and therefore nothing and no one will question him and if Bryan doesn't stop laughing at the foam still balanced precariously on his head then Bryan will find himself hanging out of a window with nothing on except a pair of bright florescent pink thongs and red stripy slippers.

"Which door do I open oh leader of my team who will now be known as Marge?" asks Bryan still guffawing

"I don't know" Tala grits his teeth "which one would you like to break down?"

"Dude! I've just clambered up thousands of steps!" Bryan fell against the wall in demonstration "I'm so knackered my brain can't even choose between bacon and haddock" bacon and haddock? Am I the only one that thinks that the people I call my closest friends are the kings of randomness?

"What brain?" Tala snorts, "you don't have a brain"

"I do too!" Bryan is insulted…here we go again…hopefully we should actually get in to a room by this time next year.

"Bryan, if you had a brain you head would explode after one simple thought"

"You stuck up prick! You're so full of yourself that if you thought about someone else for even a second your entire body would self implode in to tiny atoms of dust!"

"Can we get on with this sometime this year?" I ask: they both ignore me…why can't my friends be more like the White Tigers? Have you noticed that the White Tigers practically worship Ray? And he finds it embarrassing! I should swap with him sometime…although the White Tigers hate me so probably not a good idea if I want to make it to my next birthday with both arms.

"Well you're so stupid that you don't even know that one and two make three" Tala snorts. They say that violence is the first sign of attraction…if that's the case then Bryan and Tala must really love each other-

CRASH! That was Bryan throwing the empty fire extinguisher at Tala. My advice to them is to tell each other they love each other before they kill each other

"Kai look out!"

I duck as the fire extinguisher heads my way instead of Bryan's, let me rephrase what I said: my advice to them is to tell each other they love each other before they kill me!

Bryan pauses for a moment "one and two doesn't make three, it makes twelve"

We both look at him.

"What?"

"I don't think Boris ever explained to you the concept of maths" said Tala slowly "when you add numbers together it doesn't mean you just put them together-"

"Can we open a door **before** you try and explain maths?" I ask very quickly before Bryan asks one of his questions that gets Tala explaining something which no one understands for hours on end. Seriously I'm not joking, the last time he went off like that he was explaining the 'complicated' science behind the rubber duck and by the end of it Ian had a nose bleed, Spencer was crying, Bryan was coming very close to a nervous breakdown. I'm proud to say that Tala's explaining skills have no effect on me, so why do I want Bryan to break down the door before Tala starts I hear you ask. Well, it'll just take Tala forever to explain maths and therefore I'll be standing here forever as a girl which is not something I want…it's not like Tala's explaining makes me want to pull out my hair.

"So which door do you want me to break down?" asks Bryan

I point to the end of the corridor

"Oh you would choose the one furthest away"

* * *

"Ok talk to me baby, what did you guys get up to in here?" asks Tala

"Tala, if you call me a 'baby' one more time I will retrieve the empty extinguisher and shove it when the sun don't shine"

"Of course you will"

"Don't think I won't!"

"Oh I know you'll **try**, but you're a girl now, you're weak, not as strong as you once were and to be honest if you do attempt that I will probably will egg you on"

"You are disgusting" I state flatly

"Not as disgusting as Bryan" Tala sniggers "I still remember the time he tried to hit on your grandmother"

"Will you just get on with hacking in to the fucking system! That is not a memory I wish to recall!"

"The best part was when he squirted her with double cream!" cackles Tala

"That was an accident," says Bryan coming in to the room nursing his aching head, quite why he decided to head butt the door I don't know "she tripped me up when I was trying to avoid her evil walking stick"

Oh here we go…

"I swear that walking stick is possessed by Black Dranzer" continues Bryan with a shudder "I saw my entire life flash before my eyes"

"How bored were you?" snorts Tala

"And what does that mean?" asks Bryan coolly

"You never go out, you've never had a girlfriend and now to put the cherry on the top of this very boring cake you are working for Mr Dickinson. I mean seriously, have ever even had sex before?"

"Duh! I've had sex with practically every doctor you've tried to-" Bryan stops when Tala looks round, he splutters, "when I say sex what I actually mean is-"

"Wait a minute!" I whirl round from the files of paper I've been looking through "what do you mean you're working for Mr Dickinson?"

Both Bryan and Tala stop

"Err have we not told you about Mr Dickinson hiring us to see what suspicious activities were going on in this place?" asks Tala oh just **so **innocently…not!

I shake my head

"Woops" says Bryan; He turns on Tala "I thought you were going to tell him!"

"No, I told you to tell him" retorts Tala

"When did Mr Dickinson hire you?" I ask

"You don't want to know" say both Tala and Bryan together

"Why not?" I hiss already knowing

"Because he hired us before you went on that tour around this place" Tala closes his eyes as the implication of this hits me.

"Are you telling me?" my voice is lower than a Liberian's "that you let me go on a tour round this place with the knowledge that I would come out a girl?"

Tala and Bryan look at each other and then back at me "yeah"

"So you let me turn in to a girl when you knew what they were doing?" I confirm

"We needed proof so we-" started Bryan but stops

"So you used me as bait!" I snarl

"I'm afraid so" says Tala completely unashamed and turning back to the computer "Mr Dickinson arranged the whole thing and now it's up to me and Bryan to find out why you are as you are"

"And when were you going to tell me all this?" I fold my arms

"We weren't duh!" Bryan raises his eyebrows "telling you means I wouldn't be a man anymore and I would quite like to have children someday"

"You? Children? Don't make me laugh!" I say in a dead serious voice

"Well you never know Hiwatari, at this rate they just might be yours" Bryan puts an arm round me and smirks. I am going to kill them both.

"It says here that the drug that changed you was given to you through your mouth" Tala turns to me "now all we have to do is figure out what"

"And why should I help you?" I ask

"Well it's either that or living out the rest of your days as a woman and giving birth to all seventeen of Bryan's children" _seventeen!_

"Fine" I say annoyed that Tala has me beaten "what do you want to know?"

"Well for start it's obvious it was something you ate or drank so to start off with what did Tyson have?"

I look at him "where do you want me to begin? By the time we left the whole place was under going some serious food rationings"

"Ok, what about Ray?"

"Knowing him probably mint tea"

"Mint tea?"

"Don't ask, he doesn't like coffee, tea or digestive biscuits"

"She doesn't like-"

"No! Can we get on with this?"

"Alright what about Max?"

"Sugar"

"And?"

"And a glass of water"

"With the sugar?"

"No, that was after the sugar"

"Okaaaay, what about Hero?"

"He's a prick, what else do you want to know?"

"He's the only one who didn't change in to a girl so what did he not have that you did?"

"Tala, I hate the guy, why would I pay any attention to him?"

"Sigh…alright what about Daichi?"

"…"

"Don't tell me, he had everything Tyson did"

"Plus an extra hot chocolate" I add

"Hey! There's a kettle! Wanna a cuppa?" Bryan prods my shoulder

"What about Hilary?" asks Tala while we both ignore Bryan making him feel just so loved

"She tried to have a cup of tea but Tyson knocked in to her and she dropped over a main computer and short circuited most of the system, anyway she's a girl"

"You know there's something strange about this kettle" muses Bryan

"And all you had was a coffee?" Tala confirms

"As well as an unconscious blonde at my feet yes"

"The water in this kettle smells strange" says Bryan sniffing experimentally

We both look at him

"Of course!" breathes Tala "the mint tea, the glass of water and the coffee!"

"It's in the water!" I add

Bryan notices us staring at him "do I have sexed crazed moron written on my head or something?"

"Bryan, drink some of that water and see if you turn in to a girl" orders Tala

"Hey! No way man, I ain't turning in to no girl for no one!"

"Don't be cowardly! And for god's sake do something with your grammar! The correct terminology is I will not turn in to a girl for anyone"

"I still ain't doing it!" says Bryan stubbornly

"Well I'm not going to do it!" Tala snorts at the very idea

"Neither of you are going to do it" I say quietly

They both look at me while I smirk

"Girl I like your style!" Tala claps me on the shoulder "this is why you will always be part of the Blitzkrieg Boys no matter how sexy you are"

"I wonder how Ray is doing with that guard" muses Bryan while I take the kettle from him and pour the last remaining water in to a small empty bottle which I found on the side

"I don't know," says Tala looking back at the computer screen "according to records there's supposed to be four guards on duty every night"

We all look at each other

"If Ray's dealing with one guard then where are the other three?" I ask more to myself

"Oh" says Bryan

"Maybe they're guarding another part of the building" Tala suggests

"Oh" says Bryan

"Or maybe not" I say

We all turn to look in to the faces of three guards

"Boys!" says Tala overly cheerfully "how are you?"

One of them brings out what I would call a club that belongs to a caveman

"Lovely morning isn't it?" Bryan quietly brings out the empty fire extinguisher from seemingly no where "now which one of you would like to die first?"

All of sudden who should burst in but Ray. He…oh alright she folds her arms and looks crossly at us, we look back and then at the three guards who are all looking mildly surprised that this girl is completely ignoring them

"Tanya how could you be so silly!" scolds Ray

We look round for this Tanya…no one in sight.

"I told you not to come up here!" Ray prods me on the shoulder forgetting once again about my no touching policy "Tanya you have disappointed me greatly"

I merely look blankly back at her, Ray gives me an irritated look and then says in a commanding voice "you will all go downstairs now and tell daddy that you're sorry!"

One: who the hell is daddy?

Two: how dare Ray speak to me like that?

And three: did she just call me Tanya?

Ray rolls her eyes and looks at us all pointedly…oh!

I look over at Tala who seems to have got the idea "oh yes! Err immediately of course!" he begins to make his way over to the door

"Hold it" a guard holds out his club which hits Tala in the chest; the guard turns to Ray "who are you?"

Ray gives him a surprised look "surely you'd recognise the scientist's daughter when you saw her" she gives him a hurt look "daddy's the head scientist here, me and my friends were out all night so we decided to kip out here until morning and I did tell Tanya not to come up here but she just never listens" Ray gives me a glare

"Ohh I see" says the guard "well in that case you can all go, just promise me you won't do it again"

"We promise" Ray flashes him a smile which make the guard blush crimson; she turns to us "lets go"

We all walk past the guards and I make sure we're out of ear shot when I whisper

"How did you know the head scientist had a daughter?"

"I don't" says Ray "which is why I suggest we move quite quickly"

We hear a loud exclamation behind us

"HEY, THE HEAD SCIENTIST AIN'T GOT NO KIDS!" sounds just as eclectic as Bryan

"Run!" suggests Tala and we all flee for the lift, apparently three years of my hard training has actually had some effect on Ray because she's keeping up with us all no problem. Having successfully made it to the lift Tala manages a taunting wave at the guards as the lift doors close and we head on down.

"What made you come up here?" asks Tala "and where's Hero?"

"Still in the middle of a fight with the guard down there I expect" answers Ray

We all look at her…him…it.

"Don't ask" she says catching our expressions "it'll remind you too much of Tyson although why Hero got so mad I don't know"

One day I'm going to have to explain to Ray that Hero is totally in love her.

"So what did you find out?" asks Ray looking curiously at the bottle in my hand

"That whatever they gave to us was in the water-" I begin

"Well I could have told you that" says Ray "that was plainly obvious"

"I haven't finished"

"Oh sorry"

"And we also know how to hack on to their system, and that Mr Dickinson suspected something was going on" here I glare at Tala and Bryan who suddenly become very interested at a picture on the wall; it's totally white with one black spot in the middle.

"Sheer genius" is Tala's comment…watch out people; Cruella Devil is back in a new form. You can just imagine Tala demanded 101 Dalmatians, although knowing Tala he'd probably forget all about the coat and just give the puppies a good wash…he has this thing about dogs that have been in mud.

"So why have the scientists turned us in to girls?" asks Ray, of course she would come up with the one question I can't answer "and why have you got that bottle of water?"

"In theory this is the water they gave to us so I can give this Mr Dickinson and he can someone to test it"

"But how do you know that's not ordinary water?"

"I'm going to test it"

"But how? I can't see Cruella Devil and his sidekick over there agreeing to test it, and the rest of us are girls already"

I say nothing

Ray looks at me "Kai! That's cruel!"

"I prefer to see it as experimentally useful" I smirk "there's no point in giving Mr Dickinson plain water so we have to make sure this is the real stuff"

"You just want a reason get your own back!" scolds Ray

"Hell yeah"

"Kai, you're cruel"

"No, you're just nicer than I am"

Ray scowls

"You can't stop me"

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you want to come here again" Ray leans huffily against the wall "I've never been so perved on in my entire life! That guard is a total letch!" here she gives Tala and Bryan a glare as their eyes are too low for her comfort.

The lift dings and the doors open, Tala and Bryan head out both going over to a Hero who has a bloody nose and a black eye. I stop Ray from going out for a moment

"Thanks, for your help"

Ray smiles "I guess if they find out what they put in the water then they might find a way of reversing it"

"That's the plan" I pause for a moment but there's no going back now "I owe you an apology"

Ray has the decency to look confused "you do?"

"You noticed there was something wrong with this science lab and I didn't listen; I'm sorry"

Ray smiles this away and says in a hopeful voice "I still can't talk you out of 'testing' the water?"

"No" we both wander over to Hero who is being poked by Bryan and is not liking this.

Tala sneaks an arm around my arm and whispers in my ear "you know, you and Ray make quite a pretty couple, maybe if you were a guy and he was still a girl…" Tala trails off as I look at him "have a think about it" he whispers

THUD

"Oo! The girl still knows how to elbow!" wheezes Tala as he clutches his stomach

Smirking I go over to Hero and hold out the bottle in my hand "thirsty?"

* * *

Well what do you think? please tell. There has to be something in there because it was eight pages long, unless of course it's eight pages of crap. you tell me...hopefully my next chapter will be better! Please don't give up on this fiction!

Until next time folks!

kiki

:D


	7. Shout

Hey guy! thanks for all the reviews!

Shout does not belong to me it belongs to Lulu I believe though I could be wrong about that ;)

Tyson's POV

Enjoy. Ooh and tell me why you think Hero is being so unreasonable…

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Shout**

Tyson's POV

"Kai, are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" asks Kenny doubtfully

"I'll have you know I passed my test first time" huh what did you do? Threaten the poor guy or something? "And besides" Kai indicates in to the back of grandpa's van "it's not like Heroine back there is up to much"

Me and Kenny glance in to the back of the van where Hero or should I say Heroine is sitting next to Ray absolutely seething.

"KAI HIWATARI I SWEAR ONE DAY YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Kai smirks while in the back somewhere you are able to hear the none too quiet snickers from Tala and Bryan who are finding this more interesting than watching Boris slowly freeze to death.

"Kai, if you can drive this thing then please get on the correct side of the road!" squeals Kenny as Kai nearly gets us all flattened by a lorry which drives by.

"I actually need to start the engine first!" snaps Kai "now shut up! Or you'll be walking!" can I walk? I would feel safer. Although that would give Kai the perfect opportunity to run me over so on second thoughts I'll stay here.

Honestly I just can't believe Kai! he goes off on an adventure without telling us! He has Ray dress up and doesn't even take a picture! He then has the nerve to use my brother as guinea pig! Hero's not happy about this either, so far he's tried to throw anything he (or she) can lift at Kai, including the TV. not happy about that, he missed Kai and hit grandpa who is currently moaning about a headache whilst practically laying comatose on the sofa, not to mention the fact he ruined the TV.

"Ah! Kai! Look out!" squeals Kenny diving behind me "the van's about to explode!"

"I started the engine you fucking moron!" snaps Kai "if you that worried about dieing put your fucking belt on! Better still get out so I can run you over!"

"No swearing!" scolds Tala from the back "and no violence! Now you're a woman you can't do things like that!"

"Just watch me!" hisses Kai vengefully and pulls out of the drive way nearly crashing in to an oncoming vehicle.

"Oi! Move your fucking tin can out the way!" floats in to our ears; me and Kenny both gulp. Kai gives the driver an evil smirk.

"Now Kai" I say in what a hope is a commanding voice "don't give in to temptation"

Kai breaks in the middle of the road and thus totally gives in to the temptation of creating havoc

"HIWATARI GET YOUR FAT ARSE OFF THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD! YOU'LL KILL US ALL!" roars Hero

"Go for it Kai!" chants Bryan

"We're all going to die!" Daichi just had to give us his input

Kai opens the driver's window and gives the driver a smirk "what were you saying sunshine?"

"Move your fucking tin can!" shouts the driver

Tala appears from nowhere and sticking his head out the open window shouts "how dare you swear! Don't you know who this?"

"She'll be a dead someone if she don't move!"

"What is it about people?" asks Tala to the skies above "why can't they keep to the proper grammar?" he sticks his tongue out at the driver and shouts "get your fucking grammar right! She will be dead if she **does not** move is the correct grammar so dam well say it right!"

"Tala, I did not park my vehicle in the middle of the road just so you can argue about grammar" says Kai poking the body that is blocking her from actually getting to the wheel

Tala being Tala totally ignores her and bellows "shut your fucking mouth or I'll come out there and shut it for you!" this was apparently in response to the driver calling him a stick with hair issues. Word of advice: never insult Tala's hair style, one: because it is actually really cool and two: even if you don't think it's cool just pretend it's cool unless you want your own hairstyle to disintegrate to nothing. When I first met Tala I made the mistake of telling Tala his hairstyle reminded me of a sexually frustrated bull. The only reason why I still have my head is because Bryan found this so ludicrously funny it took all of Tala's concentration to shut him up by which time I had fled the premises and was well on my way to the airport when I remembered that it was me facing Tala in the championship finals

* * *

"I think that was possibly the worst experience I've ever had" says Kenny as she shakily pulls herself from the van and falls to the ground "that was worse than the time that bus driver was sick and grandpa took over the driving"

I look at Kai who is coming round the van pocketing the keys "didn't you see the car? Are you blind?" I half wheeze at her

"It wasn't my fault" says Kai sulkily "there was a tractor in the way, I had to get past it"

"Couldn't you at least have waited until the car had passed?" squeaks Hero as he stumbles from the back of the van followed by Ray and Max who are leaning heavily on one another and obviously feeling a little ill.

"Or at least pulled back when you saw the car coming towards you" adds Daichi holding on to Tala for dear life, Tala is not happy about this which we all discover as two minutes later Daichi goes flying through a window of a shop and lands in the women's underwear which a thong nicely balanced on her head. Tala and Bryan snigger and both take pictures on their phones.

"Ok!" says Hilary cheerfully because she's pleased she managed to get Kai to join us. Little does she know that Kai only came to reek havoc in to the world that is formally known as a shopping mall. Hilary starts to boss us around and after two years of knowing the girl we Bladebreakers all listen without too much complaint as she orders us dress as girls, although I put my foot down at shopping for underwear. If Hilary thinks she's going to get me in pink underwear then she can dam well go screw Mr Dickinson (sorry Mr D, I would not inflict such a torture on you).

"Tyson, you, Hero and Ray can go start in that shop over there" ordered Hilary "Max, you, Kenny and Daichi, when she's stopped getting beaten about the head by an old woman, you guys can go in that shop there and Tala and Bryan, you two can drag Kai in to this shop here"

Though both Tala and Bryan have made a point of never obeying any orders ever again they salute and before Kai can even say fuck off pick her up between them and walk in to said shop. Moments later we hear shouting, howling and smashing. I have a feeling by the time Kai has finished in there that shop will have to close down in order to do some major refurbishment.

"Come on, let's go. Before Hilary decides to do the shopping for us" Hero says as she drags me and Ray to the shop indicated by Hilary. I can't believe Kai turned Hero to a girl, I don't think I've ever been so proud of Kai as I am now. This beats the time Kai hung Daichi from the roof by his boxers and tortured him with a juicy kebab which he held just out of reach. Why did Kai do this I hear you ask, well put it this way. I don't think Kai was too pleased when Daichi sleep walked in to his room in the middle of the night totally naked. I think Kai was less pleased when Daichi scrambled in to bed next to him and called him daddy.

Meanwhile I'm walking in between Hero and Ray. have you ever got the feeling that you're in the middle of something that you really don't want to be? That's how I'm feeling now as Ray glances up at Hero who says nothing but walks in to the shop.

"So what are we looking for?" I ask trying to make this situation jovial

"Clothes that fit our new figures I guess" replies Ray looking at white mini dress with a mixture of horror and curiosity

"Well that's what me and Tyson will be looking for" says Hero "but I think Ray will be looking for something that shows off her thighs won't you Ray?" Hero's tone isn't what I would call jovial

Ray glares at Hero when she catches the tone "have I done something wrong?" this is a question yes, but the way she put it you know that a full blown argument is about to ignite. Need to make the situation jovial!

"Hey, look at this!" I say grabbing the first thing that comes to hand "I bet Kai would die before wearing this!"

My joke goes ignored as Hero snaps "of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Because you're acting like I'm something on the bottom of your shoe!" Ray snaps back. Ok, this is bad. My Kai jokes always work, ok so Kai usually tries to kill me when ever I try to use her as the butt of my jokes but hey I usually get some kind of response first.

"Well I think that's where you belong right now" says Hero snidely

Ray's pupils turn to slits faster than you can say she sells seashells on the seashore "and why would you think that?"

"Hey guys! Check this out!" I pull something which I think is a jacket but I could be wrong. I show it to the guys who ignore me.

"I would have thought it would be obvious" Hero flicks through some jackets

"Well it's not!" Ray stops and rolls her eyes "this is about Kai and the science lab isn't it? For the last time, Kai wanted to get in to the lab so I helped him out!"

"Yeah! By flashing yourself off to some letch!" Hero answers back

"Ok so it wasn't honourable! But at least it got the job done!" growls Ray

"**Yeah**, that makes it all better doesn't it?" comments Hero sarcastically as she makes her way to the shoes

Ray follows her "what's this really about Hero?"

Hero turns on her "what is really about?" she repeats furiously "you let some letch look you up and down while Kai goes gallivanting about some lab leaving you on your own!"

"I wasn't on my own!" Ray glares at Hero "you were there!"

"And if I hadn't been!" Hero points out "what would have Kai done then?"

"He would have probably thought of something else!" replies Ray

"Yeah, like leaving you there by yourself!"

"Kai wouldn't have let me get hurt!" snarls Ray her eyes flashing

"I'll believe that when I see it!" snaps Hero

Ray is silent for a moment as Hero crossly grabs a shoe to look at it; it's florescent yellow with blue spots and a teddy bear attached. Ray grabs the shoes off her furiously and forces Hero to look at her.

"Kai would never let me get hurt!" she repeats, "why can't you see that?"

"Whether Kai would let you get hurt or not is irrelevant!" Hero grabs the shoe back "my point is Kai says go flirt and you dam well do it! What kind of moron just does what a so called friend asks without thinking about it?"

"One that trusts her friends!" shouts Ray angrier than I've seen her in a long time

"Just because you trust someone doesn't mean you do whatever they ask without thinking about it!" Hero shouts back "God! If Kai asked you play on the road would you do it?"

"Kai wouldn't have let anything happen to me!" insists Ray pulling the shoe out of Hero's hands again so she can waft it around angrily "he's my friend! And I'd trust him with my life if it came to it!"

"What kind of friend uses you like some kind of doll?" snarls Hero

"It wasn't like that!"

"It was exactly like that! Kai thought it all up before he even asked you!"

"Well how would have you distracted the guards?" challenges Ray

"I wouldn't have used my friends as bait that's for sure!"

"What is your problem with it? It worked! I'm not hurt! Kai wouldn't have let anything happen! He's never hurt me so why would he start now?"

"What about when he betrayed you to join BEGA?" asks Hero "or the time when he chose Black Dranzer over you! Or all the times he's refused to fight and left you all on your own!"

"Kai helps out when we need him to!" Ray glares at Hero again "he's never left us!"

"But he has! All the goddamn time Ray!" shouts Hero "you're all the same! Kai betrays you! Hurts you! And yet when he realises he's the one in the wrong he comes back and you all welcome him back with open arms and he doesn't even have apologise!"

Ray gives Hero a fierce glare and says in a low snarl "I don't know what you've got against Kai but I've known Kai a lot longer than you have so I think I know him better than you! If you don't trust Kai then fine! But you should at least trust me and my judgement! And if you don't Hero, then I no longer want anything to do with you!" and with that Ray walks out the shop gaining many comments such as 'oo nice legs' to 'hey! You didn't pay for the shoe!'

Hero growls and gives me a glare.

"What did I do?" I ask

"You're nearly as bad as Ray!" snaps Hero "why do you all trust Kai so much?"

"Because she's Kai," I say simply "I'm sorry Hero, I know you have a point but I'm with Ray. Kai would never let any of us get hurt. We're his team. Yeah so we get on Kai's nerves sometimes and get threatened with our lives but that doesn't mean Kai would let someone hurt us"

Never tell Kai I stuck up for him. I'll never live it down.

Hero growls but storms out the shop going in the opposite direction to Ray leaving me with an annoyed shop assistant who wants to know who is going to pay for the florescent yellow shoe with blue spots and the teddy bear attached.

"Tyson?"

"Kai!" I fly at her "my saviour! You have to pay this nice shop assistant for the florescent yellow shoe with blue spots and the teddy bear attached that Ray took"

"Ray took just the one?" asks Kai as we both duck while the shop assistant throws anything she can lay her hands on. Needless to say the rest of the shoppers quickly leave and I see someone grab as many clothes as she can before running out the shop cackling madly.

"Well she wasn't really paying attention to what she had in her hands" I explain "she and Hero had a fight"

"What about?" asks Kai her voice sharp

"Global warming" I say with a smile.

"It was about me wasn't it?" says Kai not at all convinced. I don't why not, Ray is very conscientious about global warming. She's always getting us to get the bus instead of using the van saying that it reduces the fumes in the atmosphere…ok so we get out of having enduring Kai's driving **as well**.

"Well…yes. But I would like to point out that I did not get myself involved"

Kai glares and without another word walks out the shop. Suddenly realising that I'm left on my own with the mad shop assistant I run after Kai screaming.

"Kai! Look, Hero was only worried about Ray. Hero cares about Ray" I say bouncing around Kai in a bid to stop Kai from killing Hero.

Kai rounds the corner in the mall and stops just short of knocking in to someone. Me, not being so agile, smash straight in to someone and we both go crashing in to this fountain which seems to have a statue of three naked women in the middle of it. I open my eyes to find myself in a compromising position with one of these said statue women, I tried to pull away but myself stuck and thus unable to move.

"Need some help Tyson?" asks a voice which is sniggering, someone plucks me from my compromising position with the statue woman and turns me round. I find myself looking in to the eyes of Crusher who has Mystel sitting on his shoulder smirking.

"Whatever you're about to say," I point a finger at them both while Crusher sets me back on my own two feet "don't"

Crusher and Mystel look at each other, look back at me, point at me and laugh. This is the respect I get for being the world champion.

Meanwhile Kai is glaring at Garland and Brooklyn who are staring at her but not at her face. Brooklyn's eyes are bigger than saucers as Garland stutters

"Y-You have breasts!"

Kai scowls "don't even go there"

**

* * *

**

Thanks for all those who reviewed, you all mean a lot to me, some of you have reviewed every chapter! And for this I thank you! I know the last couple of chapters I've said they aren't my best but I'm getting back in to this fiction so they should be better…hopefully. ;)

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and that you will read the next chapter

Kiki


	8. I Kissed A Girl

Hey! So I updated soon! Sooner than i thought actually but hey no one will mind. by the way the story from now on will only by in Kai and Ray's POV from now on! but i just feel my Kai and Ray chapters are better! When I rewrite the story I'll change Tyson and Max's POVs to that of Kai's and Ray's.

so here we are the next chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Kissed A Girl belongs to Katy Perry and not me though I do have a copy of it and I don't own B :D

This is in the POV of **Ray**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: I Kissed A Girl**

Ray's POV

"I don't believe Hero! She's the biggest prick I've ever met and I've met a lot of pricks! Believe me! I still remember the guy who tried to grope my ass in my first championship, and let me tell you, that is a no go area especially for some pervert who can't even spell his name right! How could Hero say such things? She doesn't know Kai! Ok so Kai's slate isn't the cleanest you've ever seen, it's got a few marks that haven't quite been rubbed off but no one's perfect! Kai wasn't going to let me get hurt! Why can't Hero understand that? It was necessary in order to get in to the lab, ok so it's probably one of the most unconventional plans Kai's ever come up with but hey, that just meant no one saw it coming!"

My companion, a strawberry milkshake with double cream whip and a fresh strawberry on top, does not answer as I rant and rave to myself. Yes I do realise that talking to oneself in the middle of mall doesn't give confidence for a sound mind but I have had four strawberry milkshakes with double cream and a fresh strawberry on top so I think I have a little excuse as it hides the indigestion sounds now erupting from my stomach.

Ok Ray, remember what your elders taught you; whenever you have a problem hit it with a stick before running off to a corner to cry…maybe it was Gary who taught me that. As I don't have a stick I'll have to improvise thus I shall hit my problem, Hero, with the drinking straws I've acquired. So it won't make much of an impact on Hero but hell, it'll make me feel a dam sight better and that's the main thing.

Maybe I need another milkshake.

Still, no matter what you say Hero is still a prick. What she said about Kai I will never forgive and I thought Hero was a decent person! I think Hero's just angry with Kai because Kai turned her in to a girl which I have to admit was slightly sneaky of Kai but there probably wouldn't have been anything I could have done to stop that happening so why feel guilty? But that doesn't mean that Hero has to have a go at me, I trust Kai no matter what and nothing will change that…unless of course Kai suddenly decides trick me in to wearing a florescent green dress with a bunny rabbit stuck to its butt. Why Kai would do something like that I don't know but then I don't know how Kai managed to pass her driving test.

Speaking of dresses with bunny rabbits why am I carrying a florescent yellow shoe with blue spots and a teddy bear attached? And why was anyone possessed to create a shoe like this? It's not even funny, the fricking teddy bear's got 'I love you' emblazed on its stomach! I think if I gave this to Kai as a symbol as my love she'd throw it back in my face and run for the hills where she would make camp and protect herself with a machine gun. And personally I wouldn't blame her, you can't seriously be telling me that someone would **pay** for this, if I was trying to sell something like this I'd pay the buyer to take it away from me.

Which brings me nicely to the subject of what I'm actually going to do with it. Give it to Mariah? I'm sure she'd have some kind of sacrificial use for it. Or should I give it to Lee? He could use it to throw at Gary. Ahh I'm sure Gary would love this! He likes things that are clinically awful. That's if it's even legal to send it out of the country, security would probably confiscate it soon as look at it. Ok so maybe I could give it to Max; if she wanted to go to the teletubbies museum then I'm sure she would love to-

My thoughts are cut off when I find myself talking to a hard concrete floor, ow that hurt. Great, now I shall have a massive bruise blossoming on my forehead. I can see the headlines now: _RAY KON SEEN AT MALL WITH A BRUISE, A SHOE WITH A TEDDY BEAR ATTACHED AND HUGE BOOBS!_ Sometimes my life is exactly like a comedy show.

"Did I scare ya?"

I look up to see my attacker "Maxie, what did grandpa say about jumping people?"

"He said that it was a great art and to improve I should do it as much as possible" answered Max with a grin. I would love to say that she just made that up but unfortunately I can't due to the fact that grandpa did indeed say that…two seconds before trying to jump over me, Tyson and Kai. Needless to say that didn't work and the three of us ended up in hospital with various cases of concussion.

"I thought you were with Kenny and Daichi" I say standing up and clicking my spine back in to place

"Kenny is currently trying to decide whether to buy a blue denim dress or a pale yellow summer dress and Daichi is getting arrested"

"Huh?"

"Don't ask, it involves a bra and the woman wearing the bra"

I'm not quite sure what to say to that; if I was Tyson I would be laughing, if I was Kai I would be killing Daichi before denouncing my knowledge of Daichi's existence, if I was Kenny I would be screaming, if I was Max I would be making my way through several large sugar coated deep fried pies and if I was Hilary I would currently be throwing Daichi out the first window I came to. But seeing I'm cool calm Ray who never gets angry and exceedingly loyal to my friends I feel kinda sick.

"Where are Tyson and Hero?"

"I'm not sure" I reply "I walked on them" by the way, I'm not angry with Hero, if I was Hero would no longer be in one piece so I am merely extremely pissed.

"Did you have a fight?" asks Max looking surprised. She has every reason to be taken aback; the last person I had a fight with was this little girl who insisted on pulling my hair and blowing bubble gum. It took me weeks to get the gum out of my hair and none of the guys would shut up about it, seriously I was ready to throw a bucket full of super glue over them all. Unfortunately Kai foresaw my plan and tipped the lot over Tyson before I could even get a look in.

"It was nothing," I say with a smile "just call it my first bitch fight"

"If you're sure" Max looks doubtful for a moment but then brightens "hey! You have so seriously got to check this out! It's so cool!"

My definition of cool and Max's are entirely different meaning that I shall probably be terrified or at least seriously embarrassed to be within a hundred metres of whatever Max is dragging me off to see.

"Why are you carrying that shoe?" asks Max

"I'm not really sure" I answer

* * *

"Check it out!" Max pulls me in to a shop and shows me a display…I'll say this for Max; she sure knows how to stun people. While my eyesight gets adjusted to the sight before me everyone else will noticed that no one is standing within a mile of this thing.

"What is it?" I ask horrified of the answer

"It's a giant cuddly Tyson!" says Max as if I'm stupid. Why didn't I see that? Obviously it's Tyson! The similarity between the two is astounding.

"It's got three eyes" I say faintly while looking up at the enormous face that is apparently Tyson

"The bottom one is his mouth silly!" Max sighs

"Oh…yeah…of course. And the red thing on the top?"

"His hat! It's obvious!"

"…Sure…and that's a leg right?"

Max sigh impatiently "no, that's an arm"

"So it's got three arms and one leg?"

"No" Max points, "those are the legs and those are the arms"

"So they've balanced it on its side?"

"You're not looking at it right!"

"Max, there is no right way of looking at this" I tell him in the nicest possible way "it's wrong in every sense of the word. I mean, who in their right mind would buy this?"

Max looks at the floor demurely

Spoke too soon "you've bought it haven't you?" I say with the feeling that aliens should take over the world and quickly

"Actually I've bought the whole set" says Max with a grin

… "You know for a moment there I thought you said you'd bought the whole set but I must have misheard you because obviously no one would-"

"No, you heard right! Look!" Max leads me to the back of the shop where an assistant is standing with a fixed smile beside a giant cuddly Daichi who can only be identified by the superficial monkey grin. You know, I thought nothing in the known world would ever make Daichi look attractive but it just goes to show that even a clever person like me can be wrong. I'm not even going to look at the one with the ying and yang sign emblazed across the top.

"You can't be serious," I say looking at Max "Max, your idea that grandpa was Santa Claus and Daichi was Rudolph was pretty wacky but this…this isn't even on the scale"

"Aren't you pleased?" Max pulls her awesome puppy face which would have God begging for forgiveness

"Deep down, really…really deep down" I say "how are you going to get them back?"

* * *

Trust me to ask the stupid question I think as I push a huge trolley on which are balanced Tyson, Kenny and Daichi or so Max tells me. trust me, they make Frankenstein's monster look like a beautiful lady.

"Ray?" says Max stopping by a seat and sitting down with a sigh, tired from pushing her trolley which carries the rest of the misshapen aliens- I mean giant cuddly team "can I tell you something?"

"Sure" I sit down beside her and try to look like I have nothing to with the trolleys in front of us, maybe that cop over there will confiscate them…or maybe he'll just run away.

"You have to promise me that you'll never tell anyone else" says Max. A secret? Ooooh tell me!

"I promise" I say "you can have total confidence in me" it's not like I'm planning to tell the whole world you're secret if you so much as suggest that these things you've bought shall be put in the house.

"Well…I'm…" Max hesitates

"What is it?" I ask curiosity burning, yes curiosity does kill the cat but boredom killed the duck. And yes I did just make that up.

"Have you ever had a…crush on anybody?" asks Max

Sure, how long have you got? There's Johnny Depp, Brad Pitt, Orlando Bloom, Matt Damon and any other buff male actors I can thing of. My love for Kai goes deeper than that so he doesn't come in that list, I am getting too sappy for my own good. Wait, Max doesn't know I like men.

"Sure" I say

"Who?"

Uh what do I say? I can't lie to Max. Not because I care about not lying to my friends but simply because I can't lie. My hands go sweaty, my vision blurs and my right foot twitches.

"Oh you know" I smile "just people…you know, the ones everybody fancies. Why do you ask?" nice one Kon, you have successfully got yourself off the subject.

"Well…its just there's someone I like" says Max not looking at me

"Really? Who? It's not the milkman is it? Man! I knew you two were giving eyes at each other!"

"No it's not the milkman!" says Max giving me a soft slap "but it is someone you know-"

"Carl?" I ask

"Who's Carl?" asks Max

"The guy who tried to persuade Kai to buy a portable remote controlled dildo"

"Oh yeah" we both snigger; unfortunately the doctors say that Carl won't be out of intensive care for a while.

"No it's not Carl, it's actually-"

"Is it Mystel? It should be, you guys would make a great couple"

"No it's-"

"Crusher?"

"No-"

"Garland?"

"No!"

"Is it Pete?"

"No- who's Pete?"

"Uh no one" woops, shouldn't have said that "just some crazy fan" that I accidentally kissed but lets not go there

"Anyway-"

"Is it Mr Dickinson?"

"NO! WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just trying to guess" actually I'm trying to stall for time so I can prepare myself if Max is going to say it's Kai she's in love with. Please don't say Kai! Please don't say Kai! Please don't say Kai! Please don't say Kai! Anyone but Kai! I'll pay you not to say Kai! Ahh I can't handle this! I'm not built for this secrecy stuff! Please don't say Kai! Please-

"It's Tyson"

Oh no! She said it! I can't believe it! She actually told me she's in love with-

"Tyson?" I take my hands away from my ears "oh" did you see that coming? I didn't see that coming "well that came out of the blue" I say somewhat stunned and relieved to the extent that I'm sweating.

Max doesn't say anything but just looks at me imploringly as if wanting me to say something that will make the situation ok. I say the first thing that comes to my head.

"Wanna shoe?" I ask holding out the florescent yellow shoe with blue spots and a teddy bear attached.

"Hey guys" Hero appears from somewhere and stand in front of us

"Hey Hero" Max smiles after a look at me to swear secrecy. I nod numbly and refusing to look at Hero.

"I don't suppose I could interrupt this little conversation for a moment" says Hero and dragging me behind the trolleys whether I want to or not which I don't. I fold my arms and look at the floor

"I'm sorry" says Hero "it was wrong of me to say what I said"

Dam right it was "it's fine" I say lightly. I'll forgive you when I've pulled out all your teeth and liver.

"I mean it" Hero puts a finger under my chin and tips my head up so I have to look at her "I'm sorry"

What is it with everyone I know and dam puppy faces! I just can't resist them! Dammit! Why can't Hero call Kai a wonky idiot with two left feet? Then I could easily hate her! I relent and give a smile

"It's fine, really. I know you were just worried about me"

"Well of course I was" says Hero "I care about you Ray" she hesitates and looks at the trolleys which hold the Bladebreakers cuddly toy style "what are they?" she asks with serious doubt

"Well, the one you're looking at is Tyson, the one next to that is Kenny and that's Daichi"

"Daichi?"

"Yeah"

"You're kidding!"

"Wish I was" I give a strained smile "be glad there's not one of you"

"So which one is you?" asks Hero with a grin

"You're not going to" I threaten as Hero searches through the pile "Hero! No! Bad Hero! Stop it or I'll call you Heroine for the rest of your miserable life!"

Hero pulls out the one that Max tells me is the replica of me. I won't go in to details because the image is just too horrible but put it this way, if I saw the giant cuddly version of me walking towards me in a dark alley I'd join a the church there and then. Before I know what is happening Hero puts the thing next to me and has taken a picture. I stand there in stunned silence as the flash blinds me for 1.5 seconds.

"You did not just do that!" I say

Hero laughs

I pick up the thing with extreme difficulty, not because it's heavy but because it's dusty. It's been on the display a **very **long time. I throw it at Hero who ducks and the thing hits an old woman knocking her over and sending her wig flying. I shut my eyes, what would my elders say? They'd curse me where I stood. Hero on the other hand is doubled over with laughter and is succeeding in making the situation a whole degree worse.

As the old woman shrieks on the floor and flailing in an attempt to reach her stick I creep over and set her right, rather than being gracious for this act she hits me with her stick and calls over a police man.

"Did you hurt this lady by throwing a giant cuddly version of yourself at her?" the policeman demands

"Sounds funny when you put like that" I say, I throw my hands over my mouth "I didn't mean that!" I splutter through my fingers.

"So not only do you hurt an elderly lady but you also laugh at her misfortune" the policeman sniffs disdainfully at me "you young people disgust me, have you no care for the elderly?"

"Yes, of course I do!" I say in earnest "I help out at the nearest homecare!" this is a lie, the nearest I've ever got to that place is when Tyson was playing football with Daichi and the ball was kicked over the wall but the old man on the other side wouldn't let them have it back so I was chosen (not willingly) to persuade the old man. It took twelve chocolate bars and a 3 litre bottle of lemonade before he would even look at me. it then took another six blueberry muffins (which I had to make myself) before he would relinquish the ball.

Sadly for me the policeman realises this is a lie because as soon as the words leave my mouth I let out a silly sounding giggle and blush scarlet. He glares at me "right young lady!" hey! Who you calling- oh yeah, forgot I was a girl. The policeman leans down close and says with a grin that smells like garlic and onion "you're nicked" he says. I bet he's been dying to say that for years.

"No look! Please I'm very sorry!" I splutter

"Officer" Hero, now straight faced, steps forward "do we have a problem?"

"This young lady could have seriously injured this old lady!" says the policeman angrily pointing to said old lady. He is actually pointing to thin air as the old lady in question became bored and went in to a shop to buy underwear where she is now relating the whole tale to an old man adding a few gory details as she goes.

"I can handle it from here" says Hero "you may go about your business"

"And who might you be?" asks the policeman not one to be dismissed so easily

"I am inspector Granger" says Hero who obviously can lie without giggling unlike me "I have been studying the attitudes of young people towards old people. Ray here was a part of this experiment and thus was carrying out a role play"

I look at Hero, so does the policeman. No policeman in his right mind would believe that.

"And was the old lady a part of this…escapade?" asks the policeman totally **un**convinced.

"Indeed" says Hero with a smile "please feel free to ask her yourself" he indicates the old woman in the shop who is telling someone else the story because the first man she told turned out to be deaf.

"I shall indeed sir" says the policeman and feeling free to do so walks over to the old woman

"Run" says Hero "don't think just run"

"Run from the police?" I say doubtfully

"Now!" Hero pulls at me down the mall and out of sight of the policeman who can be seen talking to the old woman who is totally ignoring him while she tells a baby of three months her story.

* * *

"That was close" says Hero as she lets me go

I lean against the wall and waft my hand pointlessly "I guess I owe you thanks" I gasp, ok so I've been slacking off on Kai's vigorous training schedule. I would like to point out that I'm not the only one.

"Nothing to it" says Hero coming over to me "I told you, I care about you"

Next thing I know she's lifts my face up and puts her lips on mine. I freeze out of shock for about 3 seconds before pulling back spluttering.

And right on cue Kai turns the corner and comes on the scene.

* * *

what do you think? do tell! until next time. Kai next!

kiki


	9. I'd Come For You

heya people! thank you all so much for your reviews! and your alerts! it means so much!

I'd Come For You does not belong to me, it belongs to Nickelback and is one hell of a good song though personally I prefer Gotta Be Somebody but it's still a real good song! Also I do not own Beyblade which depending on who your favourite character is a bad or good thing because I would make the world champ Kai and not Tyson and Ray would also have beaten Tyson :D poor Tyson, I do like him it's just he's not my favourite character. No offence meant to anyone who does like Tyson the best, each to their own opinion I think!

Anyway back to this fiction! It took ages to finish cos I got stuck in the middle but I broke through it yesterday so here we are!

Anything else I need to say…enjoy, Kai's got bad language and all that and…that's it I think…oh this in Kai's POV and remember last we left Kai he was with Tyson who had just met the BEGA gang!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: I'd Come For You**

Kai's POV

I glare at Garland and Brooklyn who are staring at me but not at my face. Brooklyn's eyes are bigger than saucers as Garland stutters

"Y-You have breasts!"

I scowl "don't even go there"

Garland doesn't say anything but his mouth falls open as he stares with no shame "Garland" I say through gritted teeth "my head is affixed to my neck and not my chest"

"Wha…" murmurs Garland

"Garland!" I snap

"Y-Yes!" Garland's head shoots up so fast I hear his neck crack. Nice.

"I never knew you were so inclined Kai" says Brooklyn with the smile that everybody loves (well, everybody except me).

"What way inclined?" I ask knowing that I don't want to know the answer.

"You mean you had the sex change by accident?" Brooklyn's cute eyebrows raise in to his cute little hairstyle making his cute little face just that bit cuter. Notice I hate him yet?

"Well I wouldn't change in to a girl of my own accord" I say in rather clipped tones

"I guess not" murmurs Garland in rather stupefied tones and not tearing his eyes away from my chest which I find rather insulting and if he doesn't stop I'm going to set Tala on him.

"Garland, if you don't stop staring at my breasts I shall kick you in the balls and punch you in the nose"

"Wha…" is Garland's none too intelligent remark to this

Fair enough

* * *

Flexing my knuckles back in to some shape I wander through the mall in search of Hero or Ray. I'm going to kill Hero for hurting Ray and I'm going to kill Ray for letting himself get hurt, Hero's a gay limpit so who even cares what he thinks! Ok maybe in Ray's terms I'm being a little harsh but I hate the guy…or should I say **girl**? I should say here and now that I don't care that I deliberately turned Hero in to a girl and in fact I should probably admit that I'm quite proud of it. Turning the corner I find the people I had been looking for, both together which is not what I planned but not even I can plan everything in the world as amazing as that seems. As I turn the corner Ray sees me and blushes bright red. Hero, who was close to Ray, moves back looking awkward.

I walk over to Ray who blushes redder than a cherry tomato and splutters in languages which don't even exist on earth and I wouldn't be surprised if an alien beamed down and used Ray for experiments. When the three of us have stood there in total silence for what seems like the time it would take an elephant to walk across the Mediterranean sea I decide to start the riveting conversation we're all about to have.

"Are you ok?" I ask Ray who seems to be in a state of shock

"I didn't respond!" Ray blurts out

"That's great" I say

"Honestly! I didn't!" Ray looks at me anxiously, desperate for me to understand that she didn't respond to whatever has just occurred, what has just occurred I'm not sure but I'm betting it's not a lengthy debate on saving the planet.

"I just want you to know I didn't respond!" sputters Ray regardless of whether I'm actually interested

"Ray, it's fine" I say

"Just as long as you know I didn't respond!" Ray bits her lip looking anxious and is starting to get herself in to one hell of a state

This would be a good point to mention that Hero has been looking from Ray to me with the action of a nodding donkey and looking more gormless with each turn of the head. Taking one last look at Ray, who is still desperately assuring me she didn't respond, Hero gives a growl and storms off in a flying temper leaving a befuddled me (not an emotion I often get to enjoy) and an anxious Ray who is now dancing round me in a bid to get my attention on the fact that she didn't respond.

Deciding that I'll get Hero later I turn to Ray who has stopped and is now looking acutely embarrassed

"You don't know what I mean when I say I didn't respond do you?" says Ray

I shake my head

"Oh" Ray blushes "well that's fine…I think," she looks after Hero looking worried "I hope we don't fall out over this"

And suddenly a little switch flicks in my brain and I suddenly realise what happened "Ray?"

"Yeah?" says Ray dithering between going after Hero and dancing on her toes anxiously. It's not often Ray gets anxious which is in itself a little unnerving. The only time Ray lets anything really get to her is when she feels she's hurt someone or upset someone.

"Did Hero kiss you?"

The reaction to this question deserves some kind of reward as Ray leaps a mile high and whirls round on me stuttering in Chinese. Being clever and super intelligent I do know a little Chinese but when Ray's only saying of the word it is a little difficult so patiently I wait for some word I recognise. I lean against the wall while experience tells me that it's better to let Ray rant anxiously as the last time someone tried to stop him they ended up to going to hospital with claw marks scored in to their face…and you thought I was the only one who sent people to hospital. All of the Bladebreakers have at some point in our lives sent someone to some kind of doctor for some kind of ailment.

After a few moments Ray stops, takes a breath and once again becomes cool calm collected Ray with sensible mature things to say.

"Fuck" says Ray "I was hoping you hadn't seen Hero…kiss me"

"I didn't" I say "but I'm not stupid"

"No" Ray sighs, "although I would like to point out I didn't respond"

"Yeah, I got that"

"Are you sure?" asks Ray

"Fairly"

"I would hate you to think I did respond"

"I don't think you responded"

"Seriously?"

"When am I not serious?" I ask

Ray pauses for a moment and then concedes that there has never been a time when I haven't been serious "well…just as long as we have everything clear"

"We do"

"Ok…that's- oh no I forgot Max!" Ray whirls round again and is about to set off when I call her back "Kai! I need to go find Max! She's probably freaking out right now!"

"But you're about to walk in to an-" I wince as an old lady, Ray, a clean white moggy stuck in a cat basket and a trolley load of shopping make this tiny imploding noise as they all come together before springing back from one another with looks of extreme shock. A distinctive smell issues from the cat who now has a soggy yellow patch seeping up its stomach. Calmly I walk over to Ray who is stuttering apologies and looking slightly beaten.

"Oh dear do watch where you're going" scolds the old lady in a high pitched voice that I didn't think was capable "I was carrying shopping!"

"Y-Yes I'm so sorry! I…I'm…I'm having a bad day" Ray's shoulders sag and looks so sad that the angry old lady becomes an understanding old lady and comforts Ray in her time of woe. Me and the cat exchange a look that clearly states we don't know the sobbing pair in the middle of the mall.

After Ray helped the old lady repack her stuff and the cat was on the verge of busting its bladder again the old lady gives Ray a kind understanding look, gives her cat a cooing look and me a look of disgust. So I sprayed the cat with air freshener, is that so wrong?

"Anytime you want to talk dear, you just call me" says the old lady before tottering off with shopping and soggy moggy

"How do you intend to call her when you don't have her number?" I ask

"You're missing the basic kindly meant point" replies Ray. She sighs and starts off up the mall towards where I presume Max is. I follow partly because I have nothing better to do and partly because there's just one question I can't get out of my head.

"So are you and Hero a couple then?" I ask

"Oh hell no!" says Ray before realising that slightly harsh on poor hold Hero "Hero's just not my type"

"Is that because Hero is a girl at this present moment in time?" I ask carefully waiting for Ray's response.

Ray is silent for a moment and then says "Kai, there's something I need to tell you"

"You like men" I guess

"I'm gay" says Ray making me wonder whether Ray is actually listening to any word I say. Ray stops as she realises that she is a girl at the moment and that saying she's gay indicates she likes women. "Let me rephrase that" she clears her throat and says in a calm voice "Kai, I like guys and not girls"

"I know"

"Now I know you hate people-" Ray stops "what do you mean 'you know'?"

"I mean I know you like guys" I say. I'd find the look on Ray's face funny if I was the type of person laughs.

"But…but how do you know?" Ray asks, letting the information sink in

"You mean apart from the fact that it's down right obvious?"

"Yeah"

"And the fact that you're always watching James Bond movies and not for the glamorous women?"

"Yeah"

"Well, the magazines with naked men in them that are festering under your bed was the clincher" I say

"Oh" says Ray and then looks confused "what magazines with naked men in them?"

"I presume they're the ones you put under there" I say

We look at each other

"Max" we both say simultaneously

"I wondered why I found Max anxiously scrabbling around my room," pondered Ray and then looks confused for the seconds time "what were you doing looking under my bed? More to the point, what were you doing in my room?"

"Looking for my beyblade launcher," I reply as we start to walk again "Tyson stole it from me and hid it"

"But why did he hide under my bed?"

"Well he wouldn't hide it under Daichi's bed" we both shudder at the thought of the evils that dwell under Daichi's bed. Grandpa loves to tell the time he ventured under there and caught a glimpse of something gooey that moved.

A thought suddenly occurs to me, I'd always assumed that the magazines had belonged to Ray and because of this I'd assumed that 'neko-jin pussy' who is a regular visitor to my fan site was also Ray but come to think of it leaving rather graphic and obscene comments of what he'd like to do with me isn't Ray's style. As well as that Ray doesn't even know how to use a keyboard so how could it be Ray who left those comments? And if it's not Ray then who is it?

"Ray"

"Mm"

"You wouldn't know anyone who calls themselves neko-jin pussy' would you?"

Ray thinks about this "why do you ask?"

"Because this person tends to leave graphical comments on my fan site"

"You have a fan site?" says Ray blinking rapidly

"Yes" I give Ray a look "we all do. We're famous, it comes with the fame"

"I have a fan site?" Ray's eyes widen in wonder

"Why is that so amazing?" I ask

"Oh it's not" said Ray "it's just Lee's always trying to get me to look on it but I didn't know what he was on about" she smiles "there's Max"

A thought occurs to me, Ray doesn't know about computers but Lee does, Lee is a neko-jin, letting people know what he wants is Lee's style…could it be that Lee is 'neko-jin-

"Ray"

"Mmm"

"What is that?"

"That would be the giant cuddly version of yourself"

"And the thing next to it?"

"That's Tyson's giant cuddly self"

"Oh" is my eloquent response to this, we both see Max waving at us frantically. We both stare "and what's Max wearing on her left foot?" I ask

"It appears to be a florescent yellow shoe with blue spots and a teddy bear attached" replies Ray in a calm and sedate voice

"Ray?"

"Yeah Kai"

"Why is Max standing in one florescent yellow shoe with blue spots and a teddy bear attached?"

"I'm not sure Kai"

"And why the fuck is there a giant cuddly version of myself?"

"You'll have to ask Max that"

* * *

"I could be a singer"

"Can you sing?"

"Of course" Ray looks at me as if I'm stupid (ask a silly question) "my mother always said I had the voice of an angel"

"And how deaf was she?"

Ray gives me a scowl and I smirk, teasing aside I could imagine Ray being a fairly good singer purely because he…she has pretty much a good talent at everything he…she tries.

"I can't believe you already know I like guys" sighs Ray more to herself than me as we both sit beside the giant cuddly version of Max; the real Max has gone to find the others.

"I don't suppose you know anyone called 'neko-jin pussy' do you?" I ask casually

"Well yes as it happens, it's what-" Ray stops and looks at me "why do you ask?"

"It's what someone called themselves on my fan site"

"Oh, what did they say?" asks Ray in a voice that sounds so casual you know that whatever you say next could change the course of history

"Graphical stuff"

"Oh" says Ray as we both come to the same conclusion. Ray laces her fingers together very calmly and averts her gaze

"Ray" I say in a quiet commanding voice that forces Ray to speak the truth and nothing but the truth "is Lee gay?"

"Well I wouldn't call him the happiest of people but at times I imagine he could called-"

"I **mean** does he like guys?" I cut in

Ray hesitates which answers my question clearer than if she'd said yes "kinda"

"Ray, there's no kinda about it, either he screws guys or he doesn't" I say irritably

"He could sleep with girls and guys" says Ray brightly

"Don't even go there" I warn, "so Lee is gay?"

Ray nods

"So why aren't you two together?" I ask just curious, naturally

"I don't go with the first gay guy I come across" Ray says a little stung "besides I already- I mean Lee's just not my type!" she ends while blushing furiously "anyway Lee doesn't know I like guys, I never told him!"

"Why not?"

"I was embarrassed," answers Ray after a moment "and I was scared what everyone would say"

"If Lee is gay himself then why would he have a go at you for it?"

"Lee's funny like that" says Ray with a sigh "that and he's not the best at keeping secrets"

"A great friend you've got" I comment

"Hey! Lee is a good friend" Ray defends "it's just he's a hypocrite when it comes to things like that"

I roll my eyes

"Hey, you can talk. Tala's the King of gossip" says Ray

"True" I concede "but at least he has some sense of style and doesn't look a cat in serious need of clipping"

"You don't like my friends do you?"

"No"

Ray sighs but has learnt that trying to get me to like the White Tigers is liable to get her a good slap about the chops "why did you want to know whether Lee was gay?" she asked

"Because he is known as 'neko-jin pussy on my website" I say

"So?"

"Go on my fan site, you'll see what Lee thinks of me" I say, and I can't wait to see Ray's face when she does ;)

We sit in silence for a while the mall around us is filled with people like Tyson, amazingly stupid and just downright obnoxious, as they freak out because they've lost their wallet or their bag or their brain.

"I can't believe you knew I was attracted to men" says Ray again "all that hiding I did, for nothing"

"What hiding?" I ask

"You know, hiding any contacts I had with any guys I was with, dating other guys-"

"You've gone on dates?" I ask sharper than I meant to

"Well yes, well I tried to anyway, one date I tried to go on we went to the cinema but I spent the entire film hiding behind the seats because Tyson and Max were sitting two rows in front of me"

I smirk. Tyson and Max have this annoying habit of throwing popcorn behind them until they get kicked out

"The worst part was when Tyson threw an entire cup of lemonade behind him, I couldn't get the smell of carbonated lemon out of my hair for weeks!"

"So you're not seeing anyone at the moment?" I ask

Ray sighed, "no, I've given up dating. It always ends badly for me. The last guy dumped me halfway through the first date"

"Why?"

"Because Daichi saw me with the guy and on his way over to see me he tripped in to the road and in order to save Daichi I jumped on to the road also but in the process of doing that I knocked in to the guy"

"So? Did he get flattened or something?" here's hoping. I don't want any guys moping round after Ray while I'm trying to train my team.

"No" Ray sighs "he tripped up on his own trousers and pulled them down"

"Ok so he had a little accident with loose trousers, so what? Could happen to anyone" without a belt anyway.

"He wasn't wearing any underwear and he fell in to the stall selling coffee, or rather he knocked in to the guy selling the coffee who had a kettle in his hand"

"Ouch" I say

"Well he said a lot more but that would be a way to sum up" says Ray

"And you didn't find that fucking hilarious?" I say

"That's why he dumped me" Ray glances at me and gives a grin "the look on his face, I could barely breath I was laughing so hard"

"But you're not seeing anyone else"

"No, I gave up after that" says Ray "and besides there's someone-" Ray stops abruptly and says somewhat lamely "there's obviously someone up in the skies out to get me"

"Did Daichi notice you were dating a guy?"

"Kai, this is Daichi we're talking about, he wouldn't see a date if it grabbed him by the collar, screamed in his face and called him a stupid muffin"

"I guess" I look around the giant cuddly form of someone I can't quite make out as a scream echoes through the mall; Kenny is cowering on the floor being attacked by a tiny poodle which is trying to play. Now a kind and responsible leader would go over there, bitch slap Kenny about the chops for being a coward and take the poodle back to its owner minus its nose but seeing as I'm neither kind or responsible I'll just stay here.

On the other side of the mall however I see something which catches my attention: Hero.

Ray sees the jumped up bitch- I mean Hero also, her face falls "oh what am I going to do? I don't want to hurt Hero!"

"I do"

"I like having Hero as a friend!"

"More fool you"

"I don't want to ruin our friendship!"

"I'll do it for you"

"And I didn't mean to get so angry with her when we fought" Ray is in total repentance now and the only thing that will bring her back up is a kick up the arse but I want to kill- I mean talk to Hero before I do that "I just didn't like it when she accused you of-"

"So it was me you fought about then" I interrupt

Ray, who seems to have forgotten my existence (how dare she) jumps at the sight of me (I can have that effect) and gives a wary nod.

I stand up.

"KAI!" Ray jumps to her feet and scurries in front of me "what exactly are you planning to do?"

"Would you like the long winded untruthful answer or the short simple response"

"Um, the short one"

"Kill Hero" I say simply and try to head past Ray who grabs me round the waist, she gives me a smirk

"You wouldn't be wearing bandages around your waist now would you?"

"Of course not!" I glare at Ray to remind her that once again she has forgotten my no touching policy

"Now Kai, let's not be rash"

"Who's being rash?" I ask "I've been longing to hurt Hero in some way for a very long time"

"What's she ever done to you?"

"How long have you got?" I answer back as Ray's grip on me tightens

"Look, it's not decent!" Ray struggles to keep a hold of while people all around us wince as I calmly sink my nails in to her skin; yeah I'm bitchy "more to the point it's not lawful!"

"Since when was I decent?" I ask "and as far as the law is concerned I'll blame it on Bryan"

"Now is that fair on Bryan?" asks Ray

"No, but he won't care if I tell him Hero said his Bitbeast was a chicken"

"Kai! You can't do this!" Ray yelps as I jerk my shoulders and she goes flying "it's not worth it!"

"Just watch me," I say "I'll teach that bitch to try and get between us!" and I follow after Hero.

* * *

"Let me make one thing clear to Hero!" I snarl as I reach the elder Granger "I don't give a dam about what you say about me but if you **ever **try and get in between me and Ray ever again I swear Hero I will tear you limb from limb!"

Hero glares at me "well don't use Ray as some kinda puppet in your games!"

"Ray knew what I was doing! You're the only one who has a problem with it!"

"Ray could have been hurt!"

"She knew I would never let anything happen to her!"

"And what if I hadn't been there? What would you have done then? Gone in to the lab leaving Ray with a leach on her own!"

"Of course not! I would have thought of something else!"

"Oh sure! Well that's a great way to give someone confidence in you!"

"Ray does trust me! That's why I knew I could rely on her!"

"Well she trusts you a lot more than I do!"

"I don't want your trust!" I snarl, "I don't need it, Ray trusts me and that's all that matters!"

Hero is stopped from responding by Hilary who comes marching between us dragging Daichi by one foot

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! Come on! I've something to tell you all!" she orders with absolutely regard for the fact that me and Hero were in the middle of ground breaking fight "we're all meeting by those hideous things Max has bought, I hope God knows what possessed her to buy them because I sure don't"

Glaring at each other Hero and I follow her; we are joined by a young man in a suit and clipboard under one arm. He gives us a smile which we both respond with a glare; the man wisely joins Hilary as we come in to sight of the others standing beside the monstrosities that Max has bought, oh my God I actually think the giant cuddly Tyson is leering at me. We all look expectantly at Hilary who waits for us all to shut up, Ray comes up to me and Hero with a smile and looking totally amazed that Hero is still in one piece. She subtly stands between us so as to stop any attacks on each other.

Hilary clears her throat and nods at the man in a suit "this is Mr Jones from B.A.T TV channel, he would like to do an interview with the Bladebreakers"

This statement has several effects: Tyson, Max and Daichi all leap for joy, Kenny and Ray sigh with misery and Hilary gives us all a glare for interrupting her.

"An interview! Yay!" Tyson bounces

"Great" Kenny scowls

"An interview! Alright!" Daichi joins Tyson in bouncing and we all blanch as the skirt she appears to be wearing travels past her waist

"I was hoping we weren't going to do anymore interviews" Ray gives me a hopeful look as I am captain and my word is law.

"Interview! Interview! Interview! I love interviews!" Max jumps on the giant cuddly version of herself and woops

"So you all want to do it then?" says the man in a suit with a smile

"You bet!" Tyson nods enthusiastically

"Like we were going to say no!" snorts Max

"We love interviews!" screams Daichi as a police arrests her for indecent behaviour in public

"Like no fucking way" I say

* * *

what do you think? please tell! i think that's all for now guys, Ray's coming next!

kiki


	10. Love You Anyway

hey peeps! first off as always thank you all soooooo for the reviews you know i love them!

disclaimer: we all know it don't own Beyblade

A/n I'm getting slightly confused as to whether call for example Kai turned his head or Kai turned her head. I know on the outside they're girls but on the inside Kai and Ray are very much male. All this rambling is to tell you that sometimes I switch from he to she and back again. I know I could have gone through it and changed it all but I'm lazy so it just wasn't going to happen no matter how many times I tried to kid myself that it would. I hope it doesn't matter.

this is Ray's POV and hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Love You Anyway**

Ray's POV

_"Hazel wait!" Don ran after her as she half ran away from him "don't leave me! Not yet!"_

_Hazel didn't listen, Don didn't know the whole truth, and he didn't know why she was ordered to kill him. He didn't know everything she knew, her job was to kill him and if she didn't then her brother would die, but she couldn't kill Don, she loved him too much for that. _

"_Hazel wait!" Don caught her arm and swung her round "look at me!"_

_She couldn't! It was breaking her heart and she had to hurry away, she had to pretend she'd never seen him before and she had to save her brother._

"_Leave me alone Don!" she cried out "please! Don't do this!"_

"_Not until you tell me why you're going," whispered Don softly looking deeply in to her eyes "I love-"_

"_You can't love me!" Hazel felt the tears prick her eyes hotly "I supposed to kill you, remember! The world is after me! We can't be together!"_

"_I'll protect you" Don pulled her close "I promise"_

"_Don't promise me anything!" Hazel was still in hysterics "you don't know the truth!"_

"_Then tell me" Don looked earnestly in to her face "what are you keeping from me?"_

_Hazel looked in to his face, her vision blurry as the tears flooded her eyes "ok" she whispered "I'll tell you, but you'll hate me, you'll hate me forever"_

"_No I won't" Don smiled "I could never hate you"_

"_Do you promise?"_

"_Of course"_

_Hazel rested her head on his shoulder and sniffed "well-_

I CAN'T BELIEVE KAI ALREADY KNEW I WAS GAY! Sorry, I just totally ruined the effect didn't I? Just in case you're wondering this is the second of the seven books I was on about a while ago, and also in case you're wondering, yes Kai did buy me all the stuff he said he would, while having a full blown fight with Tyson while he was doing it I grant you but the main point is I am now the proud owner of a very snazzy looking I-pod, the entire series of the space captain, the entire box set of the space captain **and **the very happy owner of every single James Bond movie ever made, yum. Now all I need to do is figure out how to actually put music on the I-pod.

"Kai! You're not being fair!" Tyson's whining vocals spectacularly cut through my concentration and his hand, which he has been wafting around vigorously, connects with the corner of my book pulling it out of my hands and out the window in to the muddy flower bed outside. I sigh.

"Sorry Ray" Tyson turns back to Kai who is sitting on the chair next to me (or rather I was the one who sat next to him but never mind mere details) "I want to go to the interview!"

"No" says Kai who has been showing the extent of his magnificent extensive vocabulary by saying 'no' for the past ten minutes. Yes he does have an extensive vocabulary but that doesn't mean he shows it.

"Oh Kai, you are no fun" scolds Tala who as usually is getting himself involved while handing me my muddy book, great, now I have mud all over my clean white top. Curse of wearing white, don't do it, trust me, it'll only end in tears.

"We're not going and that's final!" says Kai in the same calm 'if you disagree with me again I will hit you about the head with a dead fish' voice. Interesting image that, Kai with a dead fish…

"I know-" says Daichi the alien, so called because she can't be a girl, she just can't, she is however interrupted.

"But I want to go too!" whines Max, when I say whine what I actually mean is high frequency ear breaking scream

"No" says Kai

"I know-" Daichi tries again but no one ever listens to Daichi, her idea might save our environment but we don't care because it's Daichi saying it; harsh aren't we?

"Kai!" shouts Tyson in anger "me, Max and Daichi want to go!"

"But me, Ray and Kenny don't" Kai answers back with a level glare at Tyson "and I'm captain"

"But Kai!" whines Tyson punching his giant cuddly self in anger, why that thing is in the kitchen lord only knows

"No"

"I know-" that was the pipsqueak Daichi again

"It's not fair!" shouts Max

"Life's not fair deary so deal with it" says Kai

You may be wondering where Kenny is in all this. Answer, hiding behind Kai's chair nodding when Kai says no and whimpering when Tyson glares at her. Brave our Kenny, seriously brave. She appears to be wearing a florescent pink dress with pig tails and a ribbon in her hair, I smell a Hilary attack.

"I know-" poor Daichi, she must feel so unloved. She is as far as Kai's concerned but lets not dwell on who Kai doesn't like, we'll be here until our faces turn blue.

"Kai!" Tyson growls

"I'm team captain" says Kai

"I KNOW!" shouts Daichi finally loosing her temper and screaming; this has the desired effect as we all look at her

"I know you know I'm captain" says Kai who turns back to Tyson

Maybe not totally the effect Daichi was looking for as she turns to me for aid; when in doubt as to fix a computer go to Kenny, when in doubt of where the sugar is go to Max, when in doubt of how stupid you are go to Tyson (he will always prove that you're smarter), when in doubt of wanting someone to deal with a situation turn to Kai, when in doubt of getting Kai, to do what you want, the action seems to be turn to me but why I don't know because the last I tried to get Kai to something I was thrown in a well. Mind you that was a dream so maybe real life will be different.

I tug gently at Kai's sleeve, Kai doesn't turn to me but I know I have his attention by the fact that I'm not in two bloody pieces on the floor. I nod my head to Daichi indicating that Kai should give our little Daichi at least one chance.

Kai sighs with irritation, meaning he'll be making it look like I've beaten him in to submission for the rest of the day, but turns to Daichi nonetheless "what?"

"Why don't we settle this the old fashioned way?" suggests Daichi. What? Swords and lances, I don't think so. One: Tyson couldn't use a lance to save his life and two: I'm not picking up the bill for the hospital when Kai sends him there in several misshapen pieces.

"A duel?" asks Kai who then thinks about this "does grandpa own a gun?"

"No!" says Daichi hurriedly before we have to send a holey Tyson to hospital "I mean beyblade, it's what we're all good at. Why not have a battle?"

Kai and Tyson look at each other. Hold on to your hats people, I think Daichi might just have had her very first bright idea.

* * *

"We should be going back to the lab in order to change back" grumbles Kai who is even so standing in front of the beydish outside pulling out Dranzer as she grumbles.

"We will" Tyson wafts this away "look Kai, I want to go back to being a boy just as much as you but an interview is an interview and all publicity is good publicity"

The last time we had an interview Kenny fell over a wire whereupon Tyson unceremoniously pulled down his pants so the whole world could see Kenny's bare bottom so forgive Kenny if she doesn't entirely agree with Tyson. I sit down comfortably under a tree and bring out my book again.

"Err Ray aren't you going to help Kai battle against Tyson, Max and Daichi?" asks Kenny sitting down next to me also not helping Kai I might add. Have you ever noticed that someone will encourage you to join in on something but while they're trying to encourage you they're not actually taking part?

"I'll join in a minute" I reply, "I just want to finish this part of the book"

"And reading the next section of your book is more important than avoiding public humiliation?" asks Kenny

Interesting question, on the one hand I have to read this book before Tyson totally destroys it but on the other hand if Kai looses against the others then I'm going to have to go on live TV and explain why I have breasts the size of a of beach whales.

"I'll help when Kai asks for it" I reply "I still haven't quite forgotten Kai's response when Max offered to help Kai with his laundry"

"Ooh that's a point" Kenny shudders at the memory. Picture this: Max minus all clothes except a thong (yes, he was a guy at the time) running down the high street singing 'Mary had a little lamb' with Kai snickering to himself quietly in his room as he burns most of Max's clothes. Sometimes Kai could be so cruel.

"Are you helping or you expecting me to do all the work?" asks Kai as she stands above me and Kenny leaning back slightly so her shadow falls across us just enough to make it sinister.

"I thought I'd let you ask me first" I say with a smile. Fortunately for us Kai's sinister side stopped working on us a long time ago

"Well come and help then" says Kai irritably

"When I said ask what I meant was you to ask me nicely and not order me" I go back to my book. Now, me being very clever I have just put Kai in a very awkward position; she can't order me to because that makes out that she can't handle the three deadly sugar lumps but if she asks me nicely then I'll never let her forget it. Just for the record, I like making things awkward for Kai purely because it means she has to talk to me more which I love. Having put Kai firmly in to her trap I return to my book.

"I assume then that you want to be a laughing stock on live TV" says Kai spectacularly ruining my trap and slipping out from my clutches…ok, so I never said my traps worked.

"No, I just haven't forgiven you for this morning" I say

Kai rolls her eyes and mutters something very rude under her breath

"It's rude to mutter under your breath" I say not looking up and moving my book out of Kai's shadow

"And it's pathetic to hold a grudge over something stupid" answers Kai smoothly

"Because of you my hair smells of fizzy orange" I say "and I've washed it _three_ times!"

"Technically it was Tala who was holding the bottle" says Kai

"Technically it was you who pushed in to Tala who was holding the bottle" I answer back

"Technically it was Bryan who pushed in to me so I pushed in Tala who was holding the bottle" Kai smirks as I take a second to come up with an answer to this

"Technically it was you who called Bryan a jackass with a small dick to make him push in to you so that you pushed in to Tala who was holding the bottle" ha! Beat that!

"Technically it was just you who was standing in the wrong place" says Kai coolly. Kai wins.

"Are we going to do this or what?" Tyson shouts as she has gotten bored of our little banter

"Well, go on then" I say, "you obviously don't need my help"

"No, you're right," says Kai "I don't

"Well go and fight then" I say

"Well I will if you stop trying to challenge me pointlessly" Kai raises the ever famous eyebrow

"Go on then" I say unable to get off wheel of pointless challenges

"Fine" Kai turns to go but pauses to let me know that she will forever have one up on me "you do realise you have mud all down your top don't you?"

Bite the tongue Kon, bite the tongue. You know if you answer that you will regret it so whatever you do, don't answer back-

"Great observational skills Kai, I'm impressed"

"Better than yours apparently"

"No I noticed the mud, I just left it there to see how long it would take for you to notice" I say smugly

"And a very nice pattern it is too" says Kai

"I thought so"

"Looks like a dog about to take a crap"

I knew I'd regret it! "Anyone tell you you're a prick?" I ask, trying desperately to gain one on Kai and scraping the bottom of a very tiny barrel

"Anyone tell you I don't care?"

"Yeah, Mariah did when she first met you"

"Oh and I worship Mariah above all things" Kai answers in what has to be called a mocking tone which I find offensive.

"Well let's face it Kai, you were a prick back then"

"I wasn't a prick," contradicts Kai "I was merely misunderstood"

"No, you were a prick" say both me and Kenny together

"I still remember the time you stole Tyson's clothes thus forcing him to walk around stark naked looking for them" I remind our much loved captain

"And I remember that you were more than happy to sit with me in the security room so as to watch said Tyson wander around" says Kai

"I was thirteen" I say airily "the world was a big place and I had a lot to learn"

"And what the fuck has that got to do with you sitting in the security room watching Tyson on the camera screens?" asks Kai

"I was young, I was naïve and I just got in with the wrong crowd" I say with a grin

Kai folds her arms and gives me a cocky look "well if you think I'm the wrong crowd then I guess you don't want me to stop this interview on live TV then"

She's got me there! "When I said the wrong crowd what I actually meant was…" I trail off to give Kai my most winning smile

Kai scowls "you're just lucky I don't want to go the interview either" she walks off towards the beydish. Ahh the Ray Kon charm, it just never fails.

"I wonder if Kai would let me join the battle" ponders Kenny

"No!" comes Kai instant reply

"Kaiiii!" I watch as Kenny runs up to Kai with a pleading look, I watch as Kenny goes flying over the garden fence with a flick of Kai's wrist. The Kenny charm on the other hand has a habit of failing…a lot.

* * *

I have to say, being one of the best bladers in the world, that watching a beybattle is and always will be one of the most thrilling experiences of my life. Which I suppose is a good thing seeing as if I didn't like beyblade I'd be bored stupid round about now. However, I love the game and battles between Kai and Tyson are always intense. Mainly because Tyson has this mad idea that if Kai wins she'll be spending the rest of her life in a pink nappy, where she got that idea from I don't know and, when all things considered, I really don't want to know.

Of course my book was fated to end its days soon after the match began and is now lying on the grass over there…and over there and I believe there's a few more pieces over there.

"Come on Kai!" Kenny is jumping up and down by the dish and squealing, she is supposed to be aiding and encouraging Kai but because Kai never appreciated Kenny's help the only thing Kenny is actually aiding is Kai's headache.

"You're not going to beat us Kai!" Tyson smirks "there's three of us and only one of you"

Maybe I should help Kai, I may not get appreciation for it but at least it'll up our chances of winning "say Kai!"

"Ray, stay the fuck out!" snarls Kai. Why do I love Kai again? I forget.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted"

"You're not wanted!"

Prince Charming, our Kai, just always making us feel loved and wanted…yes I am being sarcastic there. Kai's about as charming as a pig's backside, an old analogy but it amounts to the same thing.

"You're gonna beat any of us Kai!" Tyson shouts at him "we're three of the best!"

**BAM!**

Make that two of the best.

"Oh man!" Daichi looks over at her beyblade which narrowly missed my head by a head width which normally I wouldn't be bothered about but this is Kai and her aim is perfect.

"Are you angry with me?" I ask

"No, I'm just merely concentrating on the match, I didn't realise you were there" answers Kai. Liar.

"You're mad at me because I didn't let the fizzy orange incident go aren't you?"

"Why would you think that?" asks Kai

**BAM!**

That was Draciel who came past my left ear so close I felt the whoosh of air "Kai!"

"Well you just keep standing in the wrong place don't you?" says Kai as she rests her eyes on Dragoon while Tyson has noticed that Kai is in a bad mood and isn't feeling so safe.

"Kai! This is childish!" I snap, getting myself more annoyed than I know I should "act your age not your dam shoe size!"

"You're the one who didn't let the fizzy orange subject drop!"

"My hair smells of orange!"

Kai doesn't answer which means that she doesn't have time for me and she's got more important things to do

"Are you ignoring me?" I ask

"It appears that way," answers Kai in a voice that says 'yes Ray, I am ignoring you and I intend to ignore you until it pisses you off so much you burst'. Right, if Kai wants to play it that way then who am I to disappoint?

"Are you sure you don't need help?" I ask in a voice that clearly stated I wouldn't help even if Kai fell on her knees and begged…ha! Like that'll ever happen. It is true I don't want to go to the interview but I would **pay** to see Kai's reaction when the reporter realised she was a girl.

"A little late in the day to ask" comments Kai "I've already beaten two"

"So I see, you're doing a smashing job" I say sweetly "I'd hate to distract you any further"

"Fuck off then"

"Yes I shall, I don't want to ruin your chances in the match by making you loose your concentration"

"Ray" Hero comes up to me "look, me and Kai don't always see eye to eye but seeing as I'm invited to this interview also and I really don't want to go so why not let Kai just beat Tyson?"

"But of course" I say "I wouldn't want Kai to loose"

"Ray" Kai turns her head to look at me "I know you think I should apologise for the fizzy orange incident but I'm not going to so get over it and fuck off"

"But I wasn't expecting an apology!" I say brightly "perish the thought!"

"That's-" begins Kai

"I know it wasn't your fault!" I cut Kai off

"Ray-"

"There was nothing you could do!" I continue while Bryan and Tala are slowly creeping away from the Kai who is about to explode. I know I shouldn't be irritating Kai like this but honestly, sometimes it's just so hard to not see Kai as a prick and anyway, pissing Kai off does have it's excitement.

"Dranzer attack!" orders Kai furiously as Dranzer slams in to Dragoon

"Go Kai! Go Kai!" I cheer

"Ray, shut up!" snaps Kai "I don't why you're taking the fizzy orange to heart but knock it off"

"I'm only cheering you on" I protest "ok so it's distracting you but at least you know I'm behind you all the way"

"Well cheer quietly" growls Kai through gritted while Max and Daichi dive under a bush. Tyson meanwhile is fighting on valiantly but not looking to too cheerful about it.

"Oh sorry am I distracting you?" I ask with my eyes wide

"Is there something else I've done because I don't feel I deserve this purgatory over a bottle of fizzy orange!" snarls Kai.

You don't love me the way I love you, you hate people who like boys and yet you just overlooked the fact that I'm one of those people. I don't know how to read you, I don't understand what you think when you look at me. I don't know how to make you see how I feel about you, I want to tell you but I'm terrified of what you'll say. I don't know what goes on in your head and yes I want you to apologise for the fizzy orange because then at least I'll some kind of indication that you do care something for me. And anyway you should apologise about the fizzy orange because I don't appreciate being covered in sickly fizzy orange that makes me smell like a factory that produces nothing but plastic oranges that are lemons with strawberry seasoning in disguise!

I say nothing but shake my head which of course screams at Kai that there is another reason why I'm being so annoying. I just want to be noticed…is that so much to ask?

"Whatever it is Ray, I'd rather you talked about it when I've beaten Tyson"

"Like you beat Tyson at the championships you mean" I retort

There's a silence as the words hit Kai like a lead weight. I didn't mean that, the words just slipped out. I cover my mouth just willing the words to fizz out half way there. This is a touchy subject for Kai, the last three years she's been trying to beat Tyson and I just used that against her because I was annoyed with her.

"I didn't mean that" I whisper, "I'm so sorry"

Kai says nothing but Dranzer slams in to Dragoon so hard we all feel the effect of the anger

"Kai!" I try to see her face but Kai turns away

"Fuck off Ray"

"Kai, please! I'm-"

"Ray, I'm busy. We'll talk about this later"

I turn to go, not looking at anyone. How could I have been so stupid? Kai must hate me now "I'm sorry" I whisper back to Kai

Kai shrugs "it's not like you ever came near to beating Tyson yourself"

Something inside me clicks. Is that all Kai thinks about? Beating Tyson? With a sudden an anger that flares up inside me I launch Drigger straight in to the heart of Dranzer and Dragoon who are battling away merrily. Drigger smashes in to Dranzer so hard that Dranzer looses control. This takes Kai by surprise as she struggles to regain control. Meanwhile my head is screaming at me, how can I ever be with Kai if all Kai thinks about is beating Tyson? I smash in to Dranzer once again who goes spinning in to Dragoon who wasn't expecting the sudden swerve.

Both Dranzer and Drigger crash in to one another again and on sudden impulse I smash in to both of them at once. They fly, out the dish and over Tyson's yard fence; Dranzer crashes in to a shed in the next door neighbour's garden while Dragoon crunches in a tree half way down the street narrowly missing a cat which was innocently trying to catch a bird. The bird on seeing its escape chirrups so excitedly it doesn't see the other cat further up the tree. Both cat and bird squawk in surprise as the bird flies in to the cat's mouth thus choking it while the other cat looks on in tears. Not wanting to choke on bird the cat coughs it out and runs down the tree leaving a very lucky but soggy bird chirruping in a rather dazed fashion.

* * *

Meanwhile rather stunned I scramble my way back to the kitchen and sit down feeling a little shaky. Kenny comes bursting in to the kitchen grinning and supporting a rather surprised blackbird on his head.

"Wow Ray! You beat Tyson and Kai at once!" obviously Kenny heard nothing of what I said to Kai. Her words hit me though; conceptually I have just beaten the two best bladers in the world. I ponder this as Hero comes in grinning so hugely I'm half expecting her to say she's just won a trip to Mongolia.

"Nice work Ray, you beat them both so we don't have to go to the interview"

"I said something awful to Kai" I say

"She'll get over it" Hero shrugs

Are we talking about the same Kai? Because I thought Hero just said Kai would get over it. Kai doesn't get over things; she beats them in submission and never forgives them.

"Is there a reason why you're banging an empty bottle of fizzy orange on your head?" asks Hero quite cheerfully

"I'm so stupid!" I thwack the bottle against my head so hard the bottle goes flying out of my hand, crashes against a glass on the top shelf which crashes in to the glass beside that and so on until the sound of smashing glass fills the whole kitchen only to be drowned by the cry of grandpa as he watches every single glass he owns smash to smithereens.

"Oops" I say

Grandpa glares at me but is stopped from saying anything by the entrance of Kai and Tyson. I look up at Kai but the face says nothing. Then I remember what Kai said about me never being able to beat Tyson either. It hurts. It hurts a lot and all I want to do is get a response from Kai. I want to say something that will get to Kai.

"If I knocked both Kai Hiwatari and Tyson Granger out of the dish then conceptually I'm the world champion beyblader because I beat the best" I ponder this in my head while Kai and Tyson chose between barbequing me or tearing off my arms followed by my head "I kinda like that idea, conceptually of course" I muse while Kai and Tyson glare at me. Guess the Ray Kon charms won't work this time…ok so I admit I'm feeling some kind of thrill that I can piss Kai and Tyson off. Good Ray gone bad!

"Kill it?" suggests Kai

"Oh yeah" agrees Tyson

"And now that I'm conceptually the best beyblader in the world" I tell Hero "I am now going to be in world champ conceptually in another sport too"

"And what's that?" asks Hero

"Running"

* * *

Well what do you think? do tell!

until next time people!

kiki


	11. Trust In You

Y'ello Peeps! Man It's a miracle, my internet is working! WOW! so to celebrate here is the next chapter of ! woooo! wooo!

I forgot to mention last chapter that Love You Anyway belongs to Boyzone and not me! but it's amazingly catchy! well i find anyway!

Thank you as ever for the reviews for the last chapter and thank you also to those who put this story on their favourites and alerts!

Trust In You does not belong to me it belongs to The Offspring, great band! Love the band!

Oooh and this is in Kai's POV! last time we left Kai and Ray were in the middle of a argument, well some form of unhappy relationship anyway!

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Trust In You**

Kai's POV

"Well Ray may have won the match but we're still going to the interview" says Tyson

"No, we're fucking not!" I say as both Hero and Kenny make sounds of moaning

"Yes we fucking are!" Tyson argues back

"No, we're fucking not!"

"Fucking are!"

"Fucking not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Ray won fair and square" I say with a dark look at Ray "even if she did join the match for other purposes"

Ray looks up at me and I can tell she's truly sorry but something stops me from forgiving her. There was something so pointed about what she said and if I'm honest it surprised me, I didn't think Ray could be so pointed and spiteful.

"Ok so Ray won" says Tyson "But we're still going"

"Tyson, nothing you can do or say will make me change my mind about going to the interview" I say firmly

* * *

Talk to the wall Hiwatari, you'd get more of a response. I sigh with a scowl as I walk after the others who are all bouncing ahead. Well Tyson, Max and Daichi are bouncing but only reason why Kenny is bouncing is because Tyson is dragging Kenny along. Ray and Hero are behind them talking, Ray is miserable while Hero is high on life…I bet she is. My scowl turns to a snarl which is aimed at Hero's back and I know she can feel it, she's just taking advantage of the fact that Ray and I are not talking.

"Hey! Wait for us!"

"Tala, Bryan go home, you can't come" I say

"Why not?" demands Tala with a sulky pout, "I'm a lot better at interviews than you are mainly because I actually answer the questions with more of a response than _Hn_"

"I answer the questions" I say while moving my glare from Hero's back to Ray's just in case Ray's feeling left out in the glares department.

"Liar. I remember the last interview you went to, the reporter spent so long trying to get you to talk the interview lasted three hours and the reporter brought herself a sleeping bag preparing for an overnight stay in the studio"

"I remember that" Hilary appears beside me with a look that says 'I know you and you're being pathetic'

"I'm not apologising to Ray so don't bother to try and persuade me otherwise" I warn

"Actually I was going to try and plead with you to answer the reporter's questions without swearing" replies Hilary "but please and try to make up with Ray, the rest of us live in fear of our lives when you two fight"

"I'll get them to make up!" says Tala brightly

"No you won't!" I say very quickly before turning back to Hilary "if I want to fucking swear I will and no I won't 'make up' with Ray just because of you lot!"

"Kaiiii!" whines Hilary "come on! You're just being childish!"

"About the interview or Ray?" I ask

"About both!"

"Go and bother Ray!" I say firmly pushing her away "or go talk to Hero, or tell Tyson to stop bouncing on Daichi's head. And while you're at it tell Max to stop showing off her underwear at passing people"

Hilary growls but walks off all the same while I deal with the double prick act "Tala, Bryan"

"Yes Kai"

"Fuck off"

"Ohhh!"

"Go!"

"But-"

"Clear off before I set a hungry Tyson on you"

Both Bryan and Tala stop and back off "come on Bryan, we could not survive the torture of a hungry Tyson" they do indeed begin to back off further but are unable to totally bugger off by a large weedy looking object which is yelling out its warrior call.

"KAIIII!"

Oh no "what the fuck is that?" asks Tala who dives behind Bryan in order not to get flattened. Oh no. The others up ahead turn back as a pair of banana arms envelope me with no regard for my 'don't ever touch me and fuck off you freak' policy.

Tyson and the others walk back to us all except Ray who hangs back slightly. Tyson prods the thing that is embracing me and slowly suffocating me to death "is that a human?" he asks

"I know him!" Max smiles brightly

"Ohh!" Kenny gives a noise of recognition which is all very well but it's not actually helping me out of my Boa Constrictor squeeze

"Is it some kind of fish?" asks Bryan bringing out his penknife just in case

"Close" I sigh, "it's Wyatt"

"I've never heard of the Wyatt fish" says Bryan "is it very poisonous?"

"Or does it squeeze its victims to death?" asks Tala peering out from behind Bryan

"He's harmless really" I say, "he's a friend"

"You mean you actually like it?" say Bryan and Tala together raising alternate eyebrows

"It's- I mean he's not all that bad" I defend whilst trying to un-stick Wyatt who seems to have solidified in place

Wyatt finally unclasps himself and says in a very puzzled voice "you're a lot squishier than I remember"

Both Bryan and Tala grin toothy grins "we like him already"

"Oh haha" I say darkly

"What are you doing here Wyatt?" asks Tyson now that Wyatt has managed to untwist himself from my body

"I came to see you guys" says Wyatt with a huge grin "and Kai of course!" lucky me.

"Are we going to the interview or what?" I ask while Tala and Bryan shake the hand of the guy who is my number one fan when all things considered. Pulling Bryan away from Wyatt I mutter "whatever you're planning to do. Don't"

Bryan grins.

* * *

"So miss Hiwatari, did you change to a girl by choice?" that's not actually what the reporter is asking but I can tell she's dying to, instead she turns to Hero to ask a question. This is what I'd like her to say

**Kai's world**

Reporter - "so Hero, how did you become a girl?"

Hero (sniffing and tearful) - "that mean bastard Kai Hiwatari tricked me in to drinking some dodgy water"

Reporter – "well you stupid prune!"

**But back in reality**

"So Hero, was it tough leaving the Bladebreakers behind to join the BEGA training squad?" God, she is so boring! Where did all the original people go? Daichi sneezes and sprays snot all over one the cameras…well that answers my questions quite nicely. Behind the cameras I can see Wyatt jumping up and down excitedly and waving at me so violently he bangs in to a cameraman who falls over his own camera.

"Kai, you too joined BEGA. Was this to do with your constant defeat to Tyson or was it to do with your past with Boris?"

The whole team flinched and behind the cameras both Tala and Bryan closed their eyes in preparation, as waiting for an almighty explosion that threatens to rock the world.

"Hn" I say

Tala falls over while Bryan smacks the side of his head with a sigh as both Tyson and Daichi start sniggering with relief.

"I have a question!" shouts Tala as he scrambles to his feet and sits himself next to the reporter ignoring the hiss; he turns to me. Whatever you're planning Tala I swear if you ask what I think you're about to ask then I will show your underwear for the world to see.

"So Kai, is it true that your full name is Kai Susan Hiwatari?" he asked it.

I am going to kill him. Tala looks at me expectantly "no" I say "it's actually Kai Silas Hiwatari, except when you were four years old you had problems with the name Silas!"

"Now I'm glad you mentioned your childhood" says Tala with a glint in his eye, keep talking Ivanov and I will shove that camera where the sun doesn't shine "because there's a rumour going round that when you were about twelve you had the misfortune of meeting Boris under the mistletoe, is that true?"

**Kai's world**

I stand up, grab Tala by his scrawny hairdo and swing him round sending him flying in to Bryan who is currently sniggering behind the camera.

**But back in reality**

I don't answer but merely glare at Tala, who smirks. Just you wait Ivanov; I'll wipe that smug good for nothing smirk off your face with Hero's backside. Meanwhile my loyal and understanding team whom always see the world in my perspective (ha, what planet am I on?) are holding hands up to mouths and sniggering quietly. I'll see them all in hell.

* * *

Arriving back in to the relative safety of the Granger kitchen I glare at Tala who primly brushes off a few nonexistent specks of dust from his top

"You are the limit Ivanov!" I snarl

Tala smirks "oh get over yourself, it was just a bit of fun"

"A bit of fun?" I repeat, "may I remind that after you'd finished asking me the most ridiculous questions you then set about destroying the studio!"

"It wasn't deliberate" defends Tala "calm down Susan"

"You managed to set it on fire!" I fume

Bryan, who came in with Tala carrying two cup of fizzy orange, sniggers "a classic Ivanov"

"Well, at least someone appreciates my work of art" says Tala in a haughty voice

"Work of art?" I don't believe this "is that what you call it?"

"Or a pile of rubble" says Tala taking a cup of fizzy orange from Bryan, sticking a straw in it he begins to slurp noisily

"So let me get this straight," I say as the others come in, Tyson with his hair still smoking and a nice bald patch on the back "you deliberately destroyed the studio?"

"Oh yeah, we planned it from the start" Tala nods "didn't we Bry?"

Bryan confirms this while he too slurps noisily through a straw "down to the very last broken microphone"

"And who is going to pay for the damage also known as the 'work of art'?" I ask with a voice of ice

Tala and Bryan look at me as if I'm stupid "well, you of course"

"Me" I say

They both nod slurping simultaneously. Only Bryan and Tala could pull something like that off.

"No" I say

"No?" they have the **NERVE** to not understand!

I let out a humourless laugh "if you think I'm paying for the damage you caused in that studio then you can go shove one of those broken cameras up your ass!"

"Ouch" say Bryan and Tala still slurping

"I mean it!" I state in my 'you WILL do as I say otherwise, I am not joking, I will shove your head down the toilet' voice. Proper bully, aren't I. I'd probably be slapped round the face for this except this is Bryan and Tala I'm talking to and to them having their heads shoved down the toilet is no more than a tickle.

"But how are we going get the money for the studio?" asks Tala aghast "it'll cost a fortune!"

"Why don't you go tap dancing down the high street stark naked?" I snap

Tala and Bryan both pull their puppy faces which is about as effective as the thought of Daichi stripping. With a snort of distaste I turn and pushing passed Ray walk out the house and up the road.

* * *

"Hey Kai! Hey Kai!"

I sigh with irritation but getting rid of Wyatt is like trying to un-stick chewing gum from the bottom of your shoe "what?" I snap

"I want to know where you're going" says Wyatt in a hurt voice with the expression of a beaten puppy

"Wyatt, in case you hadn't noticed I am now a girl"

"Oh is that why you're so squishy?" says Wyatt with a dawn of comprehension

Swallowing down the temptation to push him in to that prickly bush I continue "yes Wyatt I am now a girl but that is something I intend to change. However I can't do that by going to interviews, I'm going to the science lab to sort this mess out"

"And we're coming with you" says Wyatt cheerfully

"No you're not- what do you mean we?" I turn to see my fuddy duddy team whom I loathe- I sigh but seeing as I haven't been able to get rid of them in the last three years I don't see how I can do it now, therefore I walk on without another word.

"Come on Kai" Tyson catches me up "you love us really"

"Tyson I do not love you" I disagree "if I loved you I would buy you presents on your birthday and for Christmas, I wouldn't make you train so hard and I wouldn't be constantly trying to escape you. So no, I don't love you"

Tyson hops back to the others "isn't denial such a sweet thing?"

I growl with annoyance but this only brings up the sugary nightmare who grins at me "Max, go away"

Max pouts "that's not very nice, especially when I brought the giant cuddly version of yourself with us"

I whirl round to see that indeed she is dragging along my cuddly version self, with Daichi and Kenny taking a ride on top of it. Scowling furiously I make no comment as Max bounces off to join Tyson in a game of I Spy. Realising that I haven't see Ray yet I wait and see her and Hero round the corner talking together at the back of the group very animatedly. Ray catches my eye but looks away again. What are those two talking about so secretly? Narrowing my eyes I turn and head in the direction of the science lab.

* * *

Entering the science lab gates we find that the front doors are locked, Kenny jumps off my giant cuddly self and runs, pigtails bobbing, over to the number pad which is our way in, turning to us she says "I'm going to have hack in to the system to find out the code"

"Ar man, that'll take forever" whines Tyson

Rolling my eyes I push Kenny aside and punch the number pad with my fist, the number pad whirs, spits sparks and dies as the doors swing open.

"Or we could do that" says Kenny "either way is good"

I turn to the others "we spilt up" I say. Lets see if I can break the dream couple at the back "Ray, Max and Kenny you're with me. Tyson, Hero, Daichi and Wyatt; you go to the cellars and see what you can discover"

"Aye, aye captain Kai!" says Tyson saluting "uh what do we do with the giant cuddly version of yourself?"

"Take it with you, scare some of them with it" I reply eyeing the object in question with distain "it's freaky enough"

"Kai!" scolds Max "it is your double! Do not mock it so!"

As I do not know quite how to respond to that except to bury Max's head in the ground I use my answer to answer all words "hn"

I walk in to the science lab lobby; our arrival has of course brought the attention of the security guards who all raise their weapons. These weapons consist of a three year old boy (apparently it's 'bring your kid to work' day), a lollypop and a fake gun. I know it's fake for the simple reason that it has 'FAKE' emblazed on the side.

The security guard raises his fake gun "don't move! Or I'll fire!"

"Sure go ahead" I say "take Tyson out first"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" a scientist shrieks as he comes rushing in goggles askew and white coat flapping. He brandishes his clipboard at us.

"Us?" I walk up to him and stare straight in to his face; his eyes cross "we're invading"

* * *

"Uh Kai" says Kenny in a tone which I would not call confident

To show that what she has to say doesn't have my interest in the slightest I say "hn"

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

I sigh with irritation seeing as I have to pay attention, putting down the file I was looking at I walk over to Kenny.

"The good news is I tapped in to the computer system," says Kenny once I've joined her and- and why is she wearing a florescent pick mini skirt? "The bad news is that I've managed to see the latest on the local news" Kenny loads up the screen.

And there I see two naked people tapping dancing in the middle of the high street, the red head on the left is unmistakeable. I sigh and hang my head in shame; I denounce my membership in the Blitzkrieg Boys as of now.

"At least they haven't mentioned anyone" mumbles Kenny

And right on cue Tala shouts from the screen to a police man "_IT WAS KAI HIWATARI WHO TOLD US TO DO THIS! THAT'S RIGHT! KAI __**SUSAN**__ HIWATARI!_"

Kenny clears her throat as I choose whether to go out there and kill Tala now or later

"Apart from that" I manage "what else have you found out?" I try to keep a lid on my fury but soon there won't be much point in the lid as the pot will burst

"I found the formulas they used to change us from guys to girls" says Kenny giving me the news I've been praying to hear "give me a few moments and I'll be able to understand what they did"

"That's the best news I've had all day" I say "and for once in my life chief, I'm proud of you"

Kenny glows "I try"

"You know where Max and Ray are?"

"In the next room" says Kenny tapping a few keys here and there on the keyboard "I bet you can't wait to be a guy again, huh Kai?"

"You got that right" I leave the room, stepping over a scientist who is out cold on the floor with his tongue lolling and his eyes crossed. Going to the next room and dodge another comatose scientist and peer in the room at my teammates.

I see Max and Ray going through the files, well, Ray is throwing random files on the floor while Max falls over them. Tell me, why did I join this team?

"You promise you won't tell anyone what I told you in the mall?" asks Max anxiously

Ray smiles down at her as Max falls over another file "like you even need to ask"

"But you promise?"

"Of course I promise. It's our secret"

"What is?" I ask on entering the room

"That I'm in love with Tyson and always will be" says Max nonchalantly

There's a silence.

"At least I didn't give away your secret" says Ray somewhat befuddled as Max claps her hands over her mouth as her huge blue eyes widen in horror

"I can't believe I just said that!" squeaks Max "oh Kai, you won't tell! Promise you won't say!"

I shrug "I already knew"

"Seems you know all kinds of secrets" says Ray as Max splutters incomprehensibly

"That's because most people are like an open book" I respond coolly

Ray says nothing but drops another file on the floor

"Are you actually going through them?" I ask irritably

"But of course" breathes Ray in what I would call mocking tones making me wonder whether she is sorry for what she said at the match that she interrupted "this one is full of crap" she drops another file on the floor without looking at it "and this one too"

"Are you being awkward for a reason?" I ask through gritted teeth

"Awkward?" repeats Ray with the face of angel "pray tell me I'm not being awkward!"

I glare at her and pick up the file she so considerately dropped, reading it I listen vaguely to Ray and Max's conversation.

"But what do I do?" asks Max

"Tell Tyson" replies Ray dropping another file at my feet pointedly "but you got to be confident, confidence is sexy"

"Right" Max blinks at her "will you tell Tyson for me?"

"…No" says Ray "remember confidence. Oh and when you tell Tyson don't go on and on about how long you've suffered. You need to sound confident and not like a victim of unrequited love"

"Like you'd know anything about unrequited love" I jeer

Ray goes quiet and the file in her hand drops to the floor "guess I don't" she whispers before leaving the room, shoving passed me. Smooth Hiwatari, real smooth.

"Hey! Where she go?" whimpers Max "I can't do this! I'm sweating already!"

She is indeed sweating like a stuck pig "think you can finish in here?" I say before following Ray out the room.

Wondering where Ray might have gone and curious as to why I'm bothering to follow her at all I hear the sound of screaming as Tala and Bryan come bursting in to the corridor leaving a path of fainted scientists.

"Are you two planning to put some clothes on anytime soon?" I ask eyes flaming

"Oh never mind that now!" Tala wafts this away "we've found someone you'll want to meet"

"And who's that?" I ask with little patience "and have you seen Ray?"

"Sure, Kon's with Hero. They're discussing something that I wasn't listening to" says Bryan. Ray's with Hero again! Talk about replacing people.

"Never mind Ray, we've found you the head scientist" says Tala "you can't talk to him right now because he fainted when we walked in"

"I'm not surprised!" I snap

"What have we done?" asks Tala in mock hurt tones

"How long have you got?" I snarl

"Kai, if there is anything we can do to ease your anger then please tell us" says Bryan earnestly "anger solves nothing"

Tala and I stare at him

"Are you feeling alright?" asks Tala slightly unnerved

"It's this new doctor you sent me to, don't worry I haven't slept with her" explains Bryan "but she's really good and she gave me a book on how to control my anger and channel it out of my being. I've been reading it the whole time! I see now that it was cruel to beat Ray to a pulp those years ago and when I next see her I shall sit her down and tell her that any vengeful feelings she has, she must disperse them before they eat her alive!"

"Lord help her!" mutters Tala "she'll have a nervous breakdown if Bryan tries to do that"

Let's step out the picture for a moment shall we and get a good look at my life; my two best friends are walking around the world with no clothes and no compassion to what others might feel about this. One of my friends who we all know as violent and anger obsessed is now saying that he shall channel his anger from himself as well as the rest of the world. Max is in love with the biggest brainless buffoon this world has to offer while Tyson is as we speak wander around this science lab scaring all the scientists with a giant cuddly version of myself. Can life get any worse?

"I presume you'll want to talk to this head scientist," says Tala turning to me "before hand though would you mind asking to see if they have anymore of that girl stuff? I'm dying to see what Bryan looks like as a girl!"

"No!" I hiss "if I wanted my life to be ruled by a anger obsessed freak who believes in the channelling anger which was turned in to a girl I would have done it myself ages ago!"

"Please!" pleads Tala clasping his hands together, "I promise you as soon as we get back to Tyson's I'll paint your room pink!"

"Go and put some fucking clothes on!" I seethe

* * *

So there we are! What D'ya think? do tell! you know i love to hear what you have to say!

by the by **The Eyes Of An Animal **HAS BEEN UPDATED! Whales! too much trouble by half! and **Virtue Of Life** IS ALSO UPDATED! Kai and Ray's relationship gets that bit more complicated!

anywho until next time people!

Kiki


	12. My Life Would Suck Without You

100 reviews! WOO! WOO! thanks guys! I can't believe it! WOO! WOO! seriously, 100! not 99, not 101 but 100! WOO! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ...right that's out of my system on with the story!

the good news is i now know where i'm going with this story! at last! it's only taken like 13 chapters but never mind! i finally know how this thing is going to end and everything! don't worry though, this fic has at least another 5 chapters to go before i finish it!

My Life Would Suck Without You does not belong to me as we all know, it belongs to Kelly Clarkson and is one hell of a good song in my oh so humble opinion!

This is in Ray's POV!

enjoy people and let's see if Kai and Ray can make up!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: My Life Would Suck Without You**

Ray's POV

"Kai. I am truly sorry for what I said at the beydish, it was insensitive and pointed and for that I am sorry. I did try to apologise to you but you seem not to want to hear it so I was just going to wait until you were prepared to. But then you said that I wouldn't know anything about unrequited love and that cut deep Kai because the truth is I know all about unrequited love. This is because that for the past year or so I have been head over heels in love with you. Yeah, I know they all say love is blind but it isn't…well not all the time anyway and it did really hurt when you said what you said and if it's the all the same to you I'd like an apology"

Great speech huh, too bad I'm talking to Kai's giant cuddly self which, for the record, looks nothing like Kai. For one it's grinning down at me like that fricking Cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderland. For another it seems to have blue teeth…

"Hero"

Hero looks round from the electrical stuff she's looking at, she won't let me go anywhere near so I'm just keeping this alien from hell company.

"Why did they give Kai blue teeth?" I ask

Hero looks for a moment at the object in question and points to her face

I look back at her blankly

"It's the blue shapes on Kai's face"

Ohhh "so the two red teeth at the top are actually eyes"

"I presume so"

"So what about the pink triangle?"

Hero comes over and we both stared fixedly at the pink triangle "a tongue?" me and Hero look at each other

Tyson comes over from another part of the cellar "yo Ray, I found another corridor down here but it's so dark in there I can't see a thing" that's Tyson's way of saying I need to pull your eyeballs out in order to see in there. As we all know I have the best eyesight and therefore I'm often used for this kind of thing.

"Sure" I say still staring at the unidentified pink triangle on the giant cuddly Kai

* * *

Both me and Tyson cough as dust billows up in our faces and the door behind us shuts locking us in the dark dank corridor. It's so dark in here even I can't see, there's no source of light.

"I don't suppose you thought of bringing a torch" I ask with little hope

"That's too much like making life easy" says Tyson or what I hope is Tyson

"Yeah, and means you'd actually have to think ahead" I say with a sigh

"Exactly" says Tyson "can't you see anything?"

"I'm not sure there is actually anything to see" I say feeling along the wall, my fingers touch something gooey and sticky "ew!"

"What? What? What is it?" squeals Tyson

"I'm not sure! I don't think it's alive"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asks Tyson

"All depends on whether you've seen Night Of The Zombies" both Tyson and I gulp

"Come on Ray, we're big people now so we don't believe in any silly nonsense"

Sure I don't believe in silly nonsense but it all depends on what you call silly nonsense; for example if you call a zombie with green teeth and a taste for human blood silly then you'd be fine in a dark sealed corridor with something gooey and sticky on the wall!

"Ray!"

"What?"

"There's something on my foot!"

"Your shoe?"

"Something is eating my shoe!"

"Oh fuck"

"That doesn't actually help the situation Ray!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Get it off!"

"You want me to take off your shoe?"

"No! I want you to take off whatever is eating my shoe!"

"But what if it's horrible and nasty and it tries to eat me?"

"Ray, I told you not to be silly! Now stop being a coward!"

"Why can't you take it off yourself?"

"Because I can't see where my foot is"

"Well I can't see where your foot is either"

"But you have better senses than me"

"Tyson, I'm a human being not a fricking bat!"

"So you can't fly doesn't mean you're unable to find my shoe"

"But I don't want to find your shoe!"

"…"

"…"

"Ray"

"What?"

"You know that thing on my foot?"

"You mean your shoe?"

"No! I mean the thing that's eating my shoe"

"What about it?"

"It's now crawling up my leg"

"Gross"

"Get it off!"

"Get it off yourself, I don't want to be poisoned"

"YOU MEAN IT'S POISONOUS!"

"Not necessarily, but it might be"

"Oh thanks buddy, makes me feel so much better"

"I mean I'm not saying for definite that it is poisonous"

"What kind of wildlife do you get in Japan?"

"Tyson, I come from China and the only animal I know of is the fricking panda! I don't take much interest in wildlife when they're are poisonous"

"So this thing is poisonous?"

"I don't know"

"Then why did you say it was?"

"I didn't, I said I didn't take interest in the wildlife that was poisonous"

"Ray, you're not helping!"

"…"

"Ray"

"Yes"

"You know that thing that was on my foot"

"Your shoe?"

"Forget about the goddamn shoe! I mean the thing that was eating my shoe and then crawling up my leg"

"What about it?"

"It's now on my shoulder"

"Nasty"

"Well are you going to do about it?"

"Not a lot, sorry Tyson. I may be a neko-jin but when it comes to crawlers in the dark I stay well clear of"

"Oh thanks a lot bud, I'll just die here"

"Don't worry, I'll tell the others you died a brave death"

"You know you could just get the thing off me and I wouldn't die!"

"But what if it bit me?"

"Well while it was biting you I would run and get help"

"…"

"…"

"Ray"

"Now what?"

"You know that thing that was on my foot?"

"You mean the thing that wasn't your shoe?"

"Yeah, it's a hand"

"What do you mean it's a hand!"

"Well you know I said it was on my shoulder"

"Yes"

"Well being the big brave guy I am I bravely felt to see what was on my shoulder"

"And it's a hand?"

"Yes"

"Tyson, does it have an arm attached to the hand?"

… "Yes, and that's attached to a body too"

"Meaning there's someone else in here with us?"

"Yes"

"Oh"

"Ray"

"Yeah Tyson"

"What if it's a zombie?"

"Now that just stupid, why would a zombie be down here?"

"Because it's smelly and dank, zombies love that stuff"

"Know one personally do you?" I ask "Tyson, believe me when I say it's not a zombie" I hope.

"Well what if it's a mad scientist with an axe?"

"Don't be silly, you're letting your imagination get the better of you"

"Well what else would it be?"

"Well why don't you ask it?" I suggest

"Can't you ask it?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because if it is a mad scientist with an axe then I don't want to be axed first"

"But what if I get axed?"

"Then I suppose-" we both freeze as a knocking sound resounds behind us

"What was that?" squeaks Tyson

A bright light shines behind us

"Oh lord, it's an angel!" I squeal

"Or something a lot less pleasant!"

"What. Are. You. Two. Doing?"

"Oh!" say me and Tyson as we whirl round blinded by the torch light "Kai, is that you?"

"No it's your fucking conscience!"

"Really?" Tyson gasps, "I always wondered if I had one! What are you here to tell me?"

"I'm here to tell you to get your fucking asses out of there and do something useful instead of wandering down a corridor like a pair of idiots!"

"You know my conscience sounds a lot like Kai" muses Tyson as we both walk in to the light "it looks a lot like Kai too" she says as we come out of the corridor and walk up to Kai who is holding a torch and wondering which one of us to bang over the head first.

"Where's Tala?" asks Tyson's conscience aka Kai

We both stare at her "T-Tala?"

"Yeah, I sent him in there to get you"

Tyson and I look at each other and then turn back to corridor as the door opens again and Tala who seems to be wearing just a scientist coat walks out in to the cellar laughing so hard he's bend over clutching his side.

"You mean it was you?" says Tyson "the whole time?"

Tala wipes away tears of mirth "oh that was classic! Better than the time I tricked Bryan in to dancing to a Britney Spears song live on YouTube!"

"You rich mother fucker!" squeals Tyson and dives for Tala who of course anticipated this ages ago meaning that when Tyson thought something was eating his shoe it was actually Tala tying his shoelaces together.

Kai looks at me with genuine curiosity as Tyson crashes to the floor while Tala runs off cackling, "what exactly did you think it was?"

"You wouldn't believe" I say

There's a silence between us as we both remember that we're supposed to be in the middle of a fight. Come on Kon! This is the perfect chance to speak out loud your speech! Well talk to the real Kai anyway and not the giant cuddly Kai with the unidentifiable pink triangle.

"I need you to come with me" says Kai with a look of total blankness

"Oh ok" that wasn't what I meant to say; what I meant to say was 'no! I shall not come with you! You are a mean son of a bitch!'

* * *

We walk along like the fifth corridor in total silence while inside I'm arguing with my inner self. Just say it! Say you were hurt by Kai's words and it's about time that Kai apologised. As my other self points out Kai is a prick and a moron who only ever thinks about himself. He's a self obsessed stuck up aggravating mean annoying self centred-

"I'm sorry"

- Gorgeous kind thoughtful champion whom I love and YES I forgive you!

"Hm?" I say turning to Kai

"I'm sorry for what I said," says Kai "it was unnecessary and pointed. What you feel is none of my business and I regret what I said"

I smile (whilst trying hard not to fling my arms round Kai) "I'm sorry too, what I said at the beydish wasn't fair" I look at Kai hopefully "friends?"

"On one condition" says Kai

"Anything" you want me to move mountains? I can do if you want

"Never watch any zombie movies ever again"

I giggle "no fear! I'm not going through that again"

"You didn't seriously believe it was a real zombie did you?" asks Kai before she disowns me forever

I tut "no!" yes but lets not tell Kai that.

"Hn" Kai doesn't believe me possibly because I'm shaking from head to foot with shock

I decide to change the subject "what did you want me for?"

"I need you to come with me to meet the head scientist"

"The guy who changed us to girls?"

Kai nods "the guy's a total whack and is driving up me the wall"

"And you want me to talk to him before you kill him with his own clipboard?"

"Exactly"

"You're getting too violent for your own good Kai" I warn as we walk up the corridors

"I'll remember you said that after you've talk to the guy" says Kai with a knowing smirk.

* * *

"Hello! Hello!" it's hard to describe the head scientist; think Mr Dickinson on Weight Watchers and Tala as his hair stylist.

I smile and sit in the chair he offers; we're in his office and by we I mean me, Kai, the head scientist who is called Norris and Bryan who is for some reason stark naked save for a pair of scientist goggles (wow, who knew Bryan was that- no don't go there Kon) and holding the florescent yellow shoe with blue spots and a teddy bear attached to Norris's throat.

"Are you Miss Ray Kon?" asks Norris quite pleasantly

"Yeah" I say with a smile to shame angels "and I'm here to discover why you turned us all in to girls"

"I didn't turn you all in to girls" corrects Norris "the older Granger brother I didn't touch so I'm not quite sure why he's a girl"

I throw a look at Kai who has the nerve to look immensely pleased with herself "I can explain that, but I need you to explain why you turned us in to girls. What was the point?"

"I was bored," says Norris "and I was curious to see what would happen"

There's a silence as I take this in and imagine Kai's reaction when Norris said this to her. It would explain the large black bruise blossoming on Norris's right cheek "ok" I say "no other reason?"

"None at all" says Norris quite cheerfully despite the fact I feel like placing a matching bruise on the other side of his face

"Ok, the big question" I say taking a breath and another glance at Kai whose face is impassive "is there any way of changing us back?"

"Sorry?" says Norris holding a hand to his ear

"I said, is there a way to change us back?" I repeat turning up the volume of my voice slightly

"Sorry? Didn't catch that"

"I said, is there any way to change us back!"

"Sorry? Still can't hear you"

"I SAID, IS THERE ANY WAY TO CHANGE US BACK!" I shriek

"Sorry? I hear the words but I don't understand them"

I look at Kai for help but Kai's definition of friends is I do all the work while she just stands there looking smug because I now feel like killing the man, I sigh, "ok, let me rephrase what I want to know"

"What?"

"I said, let me rephrase what I want to know!" I raise my voice again

"What?"

"I SAID, LET ME-" I stop and look at Kai "I'm going to kill him" I say fiercely

"You're getting too violent for your own good Ray" says Kai with a smirk

I growl and stand up "look you!" my eyes become slits as I stare at Norris, not a good idea as it restricts my sight by about 75% which usually means I bang in to things as Max soon discovered when she wanted to put my giant cuddly self on live TV "either you tell me if there's a way to change back or I scratch your eyes out!" I hiss just for effect and wait

"Sorry, you children talk so quickly these days your words just blur together and I can't understand anything you say" says Norris brightly though he does gulp when I growl with annoyance

Alright if this guy doesn't answer to my threats then I'll get Bryan to hit him "Bryan, attack" I order

Bryan shakes his head "no can do Ray, I have to learn that violence isn't the answer and if I attacked Norris here then I would be disobeying the rules of the book"

"What book?" I ask

Bryan pulls out a book from where I don't know and nor do I want to and shows me. A THOUSAND DIFFERENT WAYS TO DEAL WITH ANGER AND VIOLENCE screams at me in big red letters

"You see?" says Bryan shoving his book wherever he got it from with a grunt "I can't attack this man"

"But…but" I splutter "you didn't say that when you faced me in the beydish!"

"But this book didn't exist then" says Bryan "it came out the day after we fought"

"YOU'RE JOKING!"

"I know; it's like fate. Like I was fated to beat the living daylights out of you" like the author of that book is fated to meet a very angry neko-jin.

"Ok, I can handle this" I say my fangs bared

"And doing a great job so far" says Kai with a smirk

"So Norris, if you won't answer to threats I'll just have to pull a Puss In Boots"

"Excuse me" asks Norris as I fall to my knees holding my hands clasped in front of me in prayer and eyes huge. Ok so it's not dignified but then standing there naked holding a florescent yellow shoe with blue spots and a teddy bear attached and a book on how to deal with anger stuck up his butt isn't dignified either and Bryan's not suffering.

"Oh you poor thing! How you must have suffered!" says Norris with tears in his eyes

"I know, I'm so happy you understand"

"You must have hated being a boy!"

I fall over "no! That's not what I meant!"

"But don't worry I shall not give you the antidote that will change you back!"

"YOU MEAN THERE IS A WAY TO CHANGE BACK!" both me and Kai shriek very uncharacteristically

"Well of course there is" says Norris as if we're stupid "I wouldn't be a proper scientist if I didn't have an antidote"

"Give me it now!" says Kai

"Never!"

"Now!" I say

"Never!"

"Now Kai don't let your anger rise" says Bryan warningly "we've talked about this, anger solves nothing"

"Oh bring me back the old Bryan" Kai whispers to the skies "please, and for God's sake while you're at it put some clothes on him too" she turns back to Norris "now tell me where the antidote is!"

"Never! No amount of money shall make me tell!" shrieks Norris

Kai rolls her eyes and pulls out a cheque book, writing out a **HUGE** sum which makes my head hurt and gives Bryan a nosebleed as if she's simply writing out the shopping list she hands it to the scientist who splutters and chokes.

"Thank you thank you thank you Voltaire!"

Bryan and I leap out of our skins and spin round but can't see Voltaire anywhere; we both look back at Kai who smirks "I'm sure my grandfather won't mind paying a little bill"

_Little!_ I choke at the word LITTLE!

"So where's the antidote?" asks Kai turning back to Norris

Norris sighs but walks over to a safe and opens it. He brings out six test tubes which have a blue liquid in them and a name written on the side.

"I haven't got one for the older Granger" says Norris

"That's alright," says Kai picking up her own and looking at it "I'm sure Hero won't mind living out her life as a girl"

"Kai!" I say

Kai smirks which is not the reaction I wanted

I pick up Tyson's and Max's and look at them curiously "so this is them?"

Norris nods

"Well if that's all then we'll just go" says Kai "that was amazingly easy" she mutters to me

"Only if you have a bottomless pit of money" I answer back "or a grandfather that does anyway"

Kai smirks and turns to go still with her tube in hand.

"NOOOOO!" shrieks Norris grabbing the rest of the test tubes still in their stand and before any of us can do anything he throws them on the floor smashing the test tubes and spilling the blue liquid on the floor.

* * *

Ah that Norris! You didn't think I'd make it that easy for them did you? I'm not that kind! anyway tell me what you think and until next time people!

kiki


	13. Worth Defending

Heya people! First off, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all those who reviewed and alerted this fic! i can't actually believe we're on chapter 13 and i hope hope hope you don't loose interest in this fic because i FINALLY know where i'm going with it!

Disclaimer: Worth Defending does not belong to me it belongs to Pearl. Beyblade also doesn't belong to me which is a great shame but on the other hand if it did i wouldn't here writing this fic!

this is in Kai's POV and now people on with the next chapter

enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Worth Defending**

Kai's POV

Tyson , Max and I are the only ones who can turn back…well that's if Norris hasn't lied to us and given us mouthwash instead.

"Kai, violence is not the answer!" Bryan half shrieks as I leap for Norris in fury. Ray meanwhile is standing there halfway between shock and stupidity still holding Tyson and Max's test tubes.

Norris cackles madly and runs away slamming the door behind him … then runs back in to take his goggles off Bryan and runs out again slamming the door once again. We all hear the tearing of his coat as he traps it in the door and a few seconds later we hear the click of the lock.

"he just locked us in!" I fume

"Yes, but this does not mean we have to attack the door in anger" Bryan points out while not so subtly wafting his book in my face, judging by where he keeps that thing I don't appreciate this much.

"Have you got your cell phone?" I ask Bryan "on second thoughts forget it" I say as Bryan looks at his butt in question "and put some fucking clothes on!" I turn to Ray "have you got yours?"

Ray checks her pockets and brings out her phone looking at it thoughtfully; experimentally she bashes it against the desk

"Pray tell me that is not an anger filled action!" gasps Bryan as I throw a pair overalls which I've found at him

"No" says Ray now smacking her phone "it's just that this thing hasn't worked in three months"

"The way you hit it against the desk I'm not surprised" I say through gritted teeth "and what is the point of carrying around a fucking phone that doesn't fucking work!"

"It worked three months ago" says Ray in her rather pathetic defence

"Well why didn't you buy a new one?" I say in clipped tones

"Because it never occurred to me" says Ray earnestly looking in to my face

Am I surrounded by idiots? Bryan walks over and looks at the phone critically "maybe we could try throwing it out the window" he suggests

"And how would that help?" breathe Hiwatari breathe

"Well maybe if we got Tala to stand under the window he could catch it and fix it, then throw it back up" explains Bryan

"And what would be the point in that?" I ask already knowing where Bryan is going with this

"Well then when Tala has fixed it and thrown it back up we could phone Tala to tell him we're locked in here"

There's a silence as I decide what to do and Ray, quite wisely, hides her smile behind a hand "and how are we going to get Tala to stand under the window?" I ask

Bryan holds up Ray's broken phone "well ring him of course"

"On that phone?"

"Yes"

"The phone that's broken?"

"…oh" Bryan grins in to my scowl "Boris brought me up to be strong and violent not clever"

"That" I say "is obvious" I glare at Ray "it's not funny!" Ray responds by shaking her heard violently and giggling helplessly in to her fingers

"Well why don't we use your phone?" says Bryan brightly

I nod "a great idea" I concede

"I knew it was!"

"Only if you don't mind climbing out the window, climbing down the building and fishing it out of the river which you threw it in this morning" I continue

Ray by this time is laughing so hard she's having to lean against the desk to stand straight, she takes a breath and with eyes watering tries to say something

"Don't even think about suggesting emailing the others!" I snap "no computer should be used when you're in the room!"

Ray closes her mouth

"Why don't we break the door down?" says Bryan. I'll let him discover for himself why I didn't suggest that.

THUD

"Bryan!" Ray rushes over to Bryan

"Is he dead?" I ask

"No, just knocked out" Ray straightens and prods the door "solid metal" she says

"Right, so don't do what Bryan just did" I say

Ray sits on the floor leaning against the door and beside Bryan, after a moment I sit next to her with a sigh. Ray gives me a smile "it's not all that bad"

"Ray, Norris the scientist has just smashed all but three of the test tubes which contained our way of turning back" I point out in case Ray has forgotten this fact "that means that all but three of us are stuck as girls forever"

"But you're not, and Tyson or Max aren't either. And you're the ones that count" says Ray

"And you" I say firmly

Ray shrugs "I'm sure I could get used to it"

"What? Marry Lee instead of Mariah?" I say

Ray hesitates

"Oh maybe you could marry Gary, or Kevin. Yeah Ray, I'm sure that's what you want out of life"

Ray is quiet for a moment "maybe I'll get a better offer. And the White Tigers aren't that bad"

"No they're worse" I growl

"They're my childhood friends" Ray bares her teeth ever so slightly to make sure that I know I'm very close to crossing the line

"Which is why they're still alive, if they'd been mine they'd been shoved over the first mountain I came across"

"Says the guy who has just been humiliated on live TV by his friends who paraded themselves naked whilst tap dancing" says Ray smoothly

"Whatever" which is my language for saying 'I'm not dealing with you anymore'

Ray grins her tiger grin "I'm sure the others will find us soon" she says

"This is the Bladebreakers we're talking about; it takes Tyson three hours to figure out where the bathroom is. Trust me; it's going to take her a lot longer to find us up here"

Ray only smiles which is her language for saying 'I know you're right but I'm going it ignore that because I refuse to see my friends in a bad light'. She takes the test tube from my hand "so are you going to drink it?"

"I'm going to wait until Tyson's had hers"

"That way if it's poison you don't die" says Ray faintly

"Exactly" I say "what's the point in me, Max and Tyson dying when Tyson can just die"

Ray rolls her eyes and looks over at the pool of blue liquid that was her ticket back to boyhood "how are we going to tell Daichi she's stuck as a girl?"

"We don't need to, we just need to pack her off to the first zoo we find"

Ray ignores this "I wonder what Lee will say when I tell him I'm a girl"

"You won't have to" I say "I'll find a way to change you back"

"Kai, the liquid we need is currently seeping in to the carpet" Ray looks at me "what are you going to do? Suck it out through a straw"

"I'll find a way" I insist "I promise, you and Kenny will be guys before you know it"

"What about Hero and Daichi?" asks Ray eyes narrowing ever so slightly

"Hero I couldn't care less about" I answer "and as I said before, I'm looking for a zoo to take Daichi in"

Ray sighs "at least you're honest"

I smirk "would you have me any other way?"

Ray thinks about this "well you could be slightly nicer to people, and you could retake your driving test"

"For the last time, I passed my driving test first time"

"I bet the instructor was so relived to still be alive by the end of it she just didn't know what she was saying" Ray grins

"She happened to think I was a safe driver" I say coolly

"Now I know she was just ecstatic to be alive" mutters Ray "no one in the world could call you a safe driver"

"I am a safe driver!"

"Kai, you don't even drive on the correct side of the road!"

"That lorry was aiming straight for me! What did you want me to do?"

"Hit the break?"

"So he could run in to us? Great idea Ray"

"He wouldn't have run in to us, he was breaking!"

"He was not! He didn't even look at us!"

Ray gave up with another sigh and decides to change the subject "it's good to see Wyatt again"

"Hn"

"I thought you and he were friends"

"Hn"

"Ok so he's clingy" I look at the neko-jin "very clingy" Ray concedes "but it has to be good to see him"

"Hn" I say in my usual overly expressive way.

There's a silence while Ray fiddles with a loose strand of hair and I thank the lucky stars up there that my hair isn't as long as hers.

"Kai"

"Yes"

"you know…you knew I was uh attracted to uh guys…"

"Yes"

"And you know that…we meet a lot of people"

"Yes" I say not quite following the conversation

"Well you know that a lot of these people are…uh well…they're ok looking as it were" Ray blushes while I still have no idea what the fricking neko-jin is on about. Did I just say fricking? I swear this tiger gets in your head.

"And you know that-"

"Ray, what exactly are you talking about?" I interrupt

"Well I think what I'm trying to say is that we meet a lot of people right? and a lot of these people aren't bad looking"

"Sure, Gary's cuter than an angel and a puppy put together"

"will you stop using my friends as the butt of your sarcastic jokes!" says Ray rather irritated; I smirk "what I'm trying to say is that a lot of the people we meet are quite good looking and therefore crushes are developed"

"With you so far" I say which is partly true, I think "although you are being more obscure than Mariah trying to explain the finer aspects of mathematical physics when very drunk"

"I told you not to use my friends as the butt of your sarcastic jokes!" Ray narrows her eyes "anyway as I was saying, crushes are developed and as you get to know these people-"

"Like Gary the angel and Mariah the mathematical physics expert"

Ray grits her teeth mutters something very rude in Chinese and continues with force "Kai, what I'm trying to say is that over the past years I've come to feel like this about-"

"WE'RE HERE!" Wyatt and Hero come bursting through the door looking triumphant "hey! What happened to Bryan?"

"He tried to get through the door" I say standing up

"Is he dead?" asks Hero

"No"

"Are you guys ok?" asks Wyatt bouncing round me excitedly

"Fine" I say

"Ray, are you ok?" Wyatt always the one to make sure that everyone is 'fine' bounces over to Ray who seems to be banging her head hard against the wall

"Sure" Ray stands up holding her head "how did you guys get in?"

"We used the magic of the silvery miracle which breaks through all doors and barriers!" says Wyatt dramatically

"What?"

"They used a key" I say as I kick Bryan

"Oh"

"Do you need some help?" asks Hero nodding to Bryan

"I can manage" I say stonily as Ray walks over to Hero with a smile

"If you're sure" says Hero "the others are waiting for us downstairs"

"We can tell Tyson and Max the good news" says Ray

"You mean you've got an antidote!" gasps Hero in delight

"Well" I say with a smirk "I, Max and Tyson do at any rate" god I enjoyed say that!

"What about me? Ray? Daichi and Kenny?" says Hero face falling faster than Lee would off a cliff

"Kenny, Daichi and Ray's antidote were destroyed" I say "you just never had one"

"That's because YOU changed me!" snarls Hero

"Yes" I say with absolutely no regret and quite a lot of smug glee

"Uh why don't we go down and tell down and tell the others" says Ray very hurriedly and not so subtly standing between me and Hero

"Great idea Ray" says Wyatt "I'll help Kai with Bryan!" as Wyatt can barely lift a feather without breaking an arm I doubt he'll be much help but it's the thought that counts as Ray would say.

Hero and Ray leave or rather Ray leaves dragging Hero with her leaving me with Wyatt and comatose Bryan. Where's Tala when you need him?

"Bryan, you need to loose the pounds!" I grunt as I heft him to a standing position in order to drag him down the corridor while Wyatt oh so helpfully carries Bryan's book; best not tell him where **that's **been

"Hey!" says Bryan "this is all muscle!" he glares at me with an insulted pout and me, being the kind and thoughtful person I am, drop him unceremoniously on to the floor

"Seeing as you're awake I can go back and get the test tubes" I say walking back in to the science lab while Bryan snatches his book from Wyatt and shoves it up his butt.

Wyatt follows me back in to the lab "is that-"

"Yes" I say sealing the test tubes

"Up his-"

"Yes"

"Isn't that excruciatingly painful?"

"That's something you'll have to ask him"

"Oh"

Wyatt follows me out the lab and down the stairs looking curiously back at the test tubes "is that them then?"

"Some of them" I answer

"So the others are stuck as girls?"

"I intend to find a way to change them back" I say

"Kenny seems to like being a girl"

"That's her choice but Ray is a guy and is going to be as such"

"Oh" Wyatt swallows and scratches the back of his neck "Kai"

"Yes"

"There's um something I've been meaning to tell you"

"Yes"

"Well…sorry, I'm kinda nervous. I've been meaning to tell you that-"

"There you are!" Tala comes marching up to me briskly "I found Norris, he was hiding in the recycling bin"

I smirk "really, I think we need to have a proper chat with him" I look at Tala who smirks also

"I'll handle it" says Tala smoothly "I'll see if I can get Bryan to stop being so stupid about this non-violence thing"

"Good" I say

"What exactly are you planning to do?" asks Wyatt curiously

"Nothing you should worry your little fishy self about" says Tala patting Wyatt on the head "we just need to make Norris understand that he can't go smashing things"

"You're not going to hurt him!" says Wyatt looking alarmed

"We won't harm a single hair on his head" promises Tala turning and walking off to find Bryan

Wyatt looks at me in a worried fashion but I shake my head "just leave it Wyatt, now wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

Wyatt shakes his head "it doesn't matter"

* * *

"And this is it?" asks Tyson

"Yes"

"It's nothing poisonous?"

"We're about to find out" I say

Max takes her test tube from me and looks at it cautiously before looking back at me and looking back at it again "I think I'll wait until Tyson's had hers" good girl, knew I had her trained well. Now if Tyson drinks that stuff maybe he'll stop being an idiot and actually date Max. We can only hope but Tyson's stupider than Gary and Kevin put together so it could be a faint hope.

"Oh thank you" says Tyson non too pleased "so I'm the guinea pig"

"I often use the Grangers as my guinea pigs" I say thoroughly enjoying Hero's glare

"I find it offensive" states Tyson

"You find what offensive?" I ask in rather clipped tones

"That first you use my brother as a flipping guinea pig and then you use me!" Tyson pouts importantly "have you no feelings for any Granger at all?"

"No" well, that answers Tyson's question

"What about Hermione Granger?" asks Daichi

"What about her?" I ask irritably because I have a nasty feeling I know where Daichi is going with this, why does God punish me so?

"Well she's a Granger" Daichi makes a very valid and pointless point, yep Daichi is going there.

"She also happens to be a fictional character Daichi" says Max who also knows where Daichi is heading with this whole pointless conversation and butts in before I have the chance to say something rude. Seriously, I gave up on the point of life when I joined the Bladebreakers.

"Yeah Daichi, I doubt Kai gives a dam about a fictional character" says Tyson with a mulish look at me. What did I do? Just because I used his brother as a guinea pig in my evil and corrupted mind doesn't mean I'm cruel…well, not that cruel anyway.

"Hermione Granger isn't a fictional character" says Daichi indignantly "I saw her in an interview"

"For fuck's sake. Tyson, drink the god dam stuff. Wyatt, don't make any comment or try to stop me from being cruel and for the sake of all that is sane will someone explain to Daichi the concept of acting!"

Now in my world Tyson would have just downed the stuff in one, Wyatt would have kept his mouth shut while Ray and Max would explain to Daichi the idea of acting. But seeing as this isn't my world and is in fact the real world in which the gods have cursed me in to the pits of hell is this what actually happens?

No

Wyatt starts blabbing on about cruelty to people, Daichi starts crying because he won't listen to Max's plaintive explanations that Hermione Granger is fictional and Tyson merely stands there looking sulky. With a growl of irritation I pull the top of my own test-tube and, with a gulp, downed in one. Everyone covered their eyes as the world around me zoomed in…

"Is he a turtle?" asks Tyson between her fingers

"Is who a turtle?" asks Wyatt oh so bravely taking his hands away from his face

"Is Kai a turtle?" Tyson repeats still through her fingers

"No" Wyatt looks at me confused

"Ok, is he a fish?" asks Tyson

"I thought Wyatt was the fish" I point out

"Oh yeah, ok. Is Kai human?" asks Tyson

"No Tyson, I'm not human, I am actually an alien from space" I say with only a **hint **of sarcasm

"Really?" Tyson gasps. One day, when I have a decade, I'm going to have to explain to Tyson the theory of sarcasm.

"No Tyson, Kai is not an alien" says Wyatt as I sag "Kai is human" like I have been for the last nearly eighteen years of my fucking life

"Alright, does he have six legs?" asks Tyson

"No because Kai is a human and not an insect" Wyatt says with a look of ill feeling which one always gets when talking to Tyson for any length of time

"Well alright, is Kai a monkey?"

Wyatt looks at me for aid

"No! Kai is not a fucking monkey!" I say snappily

"Oh, so what is Kai then?" asks Tyson

"Kai is the person who is going to shove your overly large head down the first rabbit hole he can find" walking forward I pull Tyson's hands away from her face and growl

Tyson blinks "but you're no different than before" she stares at my ample chest "that's definitely protruding more that it should be"

"Well of course nothing has happened yet you useless moron!" I give Tyson a good thwack around the head which will hurt me more than it will her but shit it makes me feel better "it wasn't going to happen instantly!"

"But why not?" Tyson pouts

"Oh Tyson use your head! Changing us in to girls wasn't immediate so changing back won't be immediate either!" I say absently scratching at my neck

Tyson looks at me standing there scratching my neck and then at the others "you know I think this might work" she says

"Tyson, unless you've forgotten not all of us actually have the antidote!" snaps Hero with a glare at me. I do love annoying that Granger.

"I intend to somehow get the antidote back for the rest of you except Hero" I say thoroughly enjoying the glare I receive

"Kai, you can't not get the antidote for Hero" says Ray with a frown. And why not? I quite like the idea "it's not kind" did anyone hear me say I was kind? Anyone? No? Didn't think so.

"Where's mine? Where's mine?" demands Tyson

"Where's your what?" I ask

"My antidote!" Tyson snatches it from my hand and gulps it down. You know, maybe I should have told her that it tastes like chilli powder mixed with garlic, onion and mustard…

"BLEH!"

…on the other hand, watching Tyson's face screw up like an elephant's butt is actually quite entertaining.

* * *

Sometimes Kai can just be so cruel! and who thinks that Ray and Wyatt were about to tell Kai the exact same thing? anyway, tell me what you thought.

a/n this is just a quick note to tell you that updating will take a little longer as i am moving house and barely have time to look at my fictions let alone write them (who knew i had so much stuff!) but fear not, i shall be returning with the next chapter, hopefull soon, so don't give up on me just let me actually find my computer under all the boxes and heaps of junk that now clutters my house!

until next time people!

kiki


	14. Change

hey people! here it is! the next chapter! a lot sooner than i thought i would get it! i had some time yesterday so i just speed typed!

Disclaimer: Change does not belong to me it belongs to the Sugababes neither does Beyblade!

A/N for those who tried to review and couldn't get through that is my fault as i deleted the Author's note! so sorry about that and if you tried to review and failed thanks for the thought! thanks to those who did get through and thanks to those who sent me a PM!

This is in Ray's POV. This is really a Kai x Ray chapter!

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Change**

Ray's POV

_The world crashed around them but in the middle they were still standing there, still clasping on to each other like they were glued as one with painful burning glue that threatened to suffocate them. She would never leave him, she knew that now and he would never leave her. They were as one, complete, a whole and apart they were nothing more than two empty shells that would never be-_

Why the hell do I read this stuff? Seriously, it's making them sound they're some kind of scallop! I don't even know what a scallop is but hey I like the word. So to bring you up to date, well Daichi has now decided that she is going to open up a hairdressing salon for the people with hair style disasters, we all know how wrong that will go. Kenny has decided that now she is a girl she can join the tango dancing club down the road, why she couldn't join when she was a guy I don't know but this is Kenny we're talking about, the same Kenny who can't say poo without shrieking with girly laughter. Hilary has now made the decision that she no longer has a crush on Hero and therefore has decided that the next guy she will crush on will be this lad called Rodger who is blonde, blue eyed and thick as two short planks.

But you don't want to know about that! No, you want to know if Kai and Tyson are now guys or not, did they die from poisoning? Did they transform in to hideous six legged mutants to be picked up by the government for scientific experiments including a rubber duck?-

"TYSON! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A GUY AGAIN DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO AROUND STARK NAKED!"

That was Hilary just totally ruining my surprise, yes Kai and Tyson are now guys again. You didn't really think I'd be so calm if something had happened to them, I'd be screaming and pulling my hair out…well maybe not pulling my hair, that's like just too painful. Anyway we went to sleep with Tyson complaining that she was itching all over and Kai scratching at her neck so much there is still a red mark, apparently if there's one thing Kai hates it is something that itches…no perverted thoughts! No perverted thoughts! No perverted- too late!

Since he has become a guy he has become almost obsessed with changing the rest of us back and is spending much of his time in his room mulling over a big thick book which makes me depressed just by looking at it, but apart from that I haven't seen Kai which is a shame because it means I can't drool over his fine abs that have now come back in to my life. But he's done an 'I am Kai Hiwatari and therefore I'm going to lock myself in my room and there's not one thing you low life losers can do about it'; have I mentioned it's good to have the old Kai back? I haven't? Well good, because in all honesty it's not, at least when Kai was a girl she actually paid just a little bit of attention to me-

There's a knock on my bedroom door and the fish's…I mean Wyatt's head pops round with a nervous goldfish like expression and before you ask, yes I am going to keep making bad fish jokes.

"Hey uh Ray, can I come in?"

Well your head and half your body is already in without asking permission fishy but sure come on in "of course" I say with a smile "is there a problem?"

"Well" Wyatt sits on the edge of my bed "you know how when you want something to destroyed you always tell Tala his hair looks like it's the not so pretty side of the devil's butt…"

"Yes" I reply completely failing to understand what the Wyatt fish is on about, ok I really wish Bryan hadn't called Wyatt a fish because now he has I'll never look at Wyatt in the same way again.

"And you if you want to get somewhere really fast you fill Max up with sugar and hold on tight"

"Yes" is there a point to this? Because I'm failing to see it.

"And you know how when-"

"Wyatt" I interrupt "why don't you just tell me what the problem is?" now there's a clever suggestion…I have SO been hanging round Kai too long, his sarcasm is rubbing off on me, which is quite a feat seeing as I haven't seen the phoenix for ages.

"Well when people have a problem and a secret they come to you right?" Wyatt asks looking anxious. Well yes, I mean I don't mean to boast but no one save me and Kenny know about her late night well-wishing that Matt Damon will come to her rescue and carry her off in a lemon and lime coloured hot air balloon.

"That's generally the case" I say with a smile

"You promise me you won't tell a soul?" Wyatt looks at me anxious

"Of course, I never told anyone that Tyson's darkest secret is that he secretly loves to wear pink and florescent green"

Wyatt gives me a funny look

"I'm joking," I'm not "please continue with what you were going to say"

"Well, there's this…person…who I…well I'm-"

"Totally head over heels in love with?" I suggest

"…Well yes" Wyatt swallows "and you see, the thing is I don't know what to do"

Sounds familiar "well, why don't you try talking to this person you like?" great example there Kon, maybe sometime you should try taking your own advice

"Well I'm not good at talking to…this person very well"

"Ah join the club, we have badges" I grin "why don't you try talking to this person anyway"

"Well I don't know how, we're just so different"

I shrug "sometimes opposites attract, still it's worth a shot"

"Well what do we talk about? We have nothing in common, well not really"

"There has to be something, I'm guessing this person doesn't know how you feel"

Wyatt looks alarmed "do you think I should tell…this person?"

I think about this "just as long as you don't think they're repulsed by your very being" Wyatt fails to see that I'm actually joking and his face falls three inches "look Wyatt, telling someone how you feel will always be better than bottling it up, even they're totally disgusted by you they can't deny that you have courage and surely it's better than hiding it" seriously Kon, take your own advice.

"I suppose you're right," muses Wyatt as he thinks about this "at least I wouldn't be known as a coward"

"Exactly" man I'm good at this!

Wyatt grins "I think I will say how I feel!" he grins "thanks Ray!"

"No problem" it's not like I haven't done it three hundred times before, Wyatt turns to leave "hey Wyatt, out of interest. Who is the person you like?" I ask curiously

Wyatt turns to me with a look of astonishment "Kai, of course" he turns and leaves with a happy smile on his face.

Oh god. This can't be happening! No way in the world am I letting Wyatt the fricking school fish take Kai away from me. I don't mean to be cruel but that is just not happening…and I've just told Wyatt to tell Kai how he feels. Shit. I have to tell Kai how I feel before Wyatt does; it's the only way. It's my only chance. Standing up I hurry to the door and freeze, come on Kon, just walk out there and walk to Kai's door and tell him. It's not hard; it's as easy as telling Mariah that she looks good in pink. Come on; are you a tiger or what? Just find Kai and tell him, it can't be hard…

Ok find Kai first, that's the first thing. I mean lets face it finding Kai is actually a feat in itself, we all know that us Bladebreakers spent half our time looking for the phoenix and Tyson spent the other half cursing Kai. So find Kai and take it from there.

I open the door and find Kai by crashing straight in to him; this of course had no effect on him but my head felt it had just crashed in a brick wall.

Kai frowns "do watch where you're going Ray" he reprimands me

"What are you made of?" I mutter as stars float before my eyes

"Flesh and bone" Kai raises the ever famous eyebrow

"More like solid rock"

Kai rolls his eyes and holds up four fingers "how many?"

Ok, I must be seeing double so therefore divide by two and you get "…three?"

Kai raises his other eyebrow and glances down at the four fingers he's holding up "close enough I suppose" he looks at me, his huge red eyes blinking "was there a reason why you came charging out of your room like a rhino with a rocket pack?"

"I wasn't coming out of my room like a rhino with a rocket pack!" I say insulted

"True, had it been a rhino it might actually have able to knock me over whereas you couldn't even move a feather"

"Oh very funny"

"I thought so" Kai smirks "so was there something you wanted?"

Ah… "Yes, I wanted to tell you something" I begin "uh…"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to tell you about how I feel…" I trail off and swallow nervously; this thing ain't easy, I think I'd rather eat cabbage while watching Tyson screw Voltaire…EWWW!

"Are you alright?" asks Kai

"Sure! Why shouldn't I be?" I splutter; it's not like I have just had one of the worst mental images known to man!

"You've gone a pale green in the face" says Kai, what a flattering colour to be when you're trying to tell the love of your life that they should love you for ever more.

"Thanks Kai, you really know how to make a girl feel great"

"I aim to please" says Kai mildly

Aim to please? Kai? "Who are you and what have you done with Kai?" I ask, "Kai never pleases anyone, Kai makes a point of not pleasing people"

"You make me sound so cruel" comments Kai

"You are!"

"When have I ever been cruel?"

"How long have you got?" I gasp "how about I start with all those long hours of torturous laborious and down right painful training sessions?"

"You're a world champion aren't you?" Kai points out.

"And the time you hung Daichi off the roof just because he drank the last of the milk!"

"Daichi deserves to be hung off the roof" says Kai "and he should have known that drinking the last of the milk gets him thrown off the roof, he was lucky I was busy trying to drop a rock on Tyson's head"

"Well there's my next example!" I say, "it's a miracle Tyson's alive!"

"That's one way of looking at it," concedes Kai "I just think Tyson can't die, he was obviously born to make my life hell"

"Then there's the time you tricked Kenny in to selling his Ming-Ming CD"

"Oh come on, the guy had been playing it non-stop" Kai protests "and I seem to remember that at the time you didn't seem to think I was being cruel"

"Don't try and change the subject, we're talking about you being cruel!"

"Call it tough love," says Kai with a mild smirk "and I've never been cruel to you"

"No, except leaving me to look after the sorry mess you tend to leave behind you" and torturing me with your oh so sexy good looks and kind(ish) nature!

"That is your decision to get yourself involve so don't blame that one on me"

"And you're constantly making cruel jokes about MY friends"

"Oh please, the White Tigers are just a comedy show" Kai snorts, "have you **seen **Lee's sideburns? Or Mariah's awful dress sense? Or that little short ass Kevin who isn't even human, he's this little shrimp and don't get me started on Gary"

"Better those friends than friends who insist on calling Susan" nice comeback Ray! You go!

"Well at least that's better than friends who actually have clothes instead of strips of material" Kai answers back "we're not living in the dark ages anymore but Gary doesn't seem to have realised that yet"

"It's just because he's such a big guy" I defend "there's not a size big enough to cope with his muscle"

"Oh you call it muscle" says Kai with raised eyebrows

"That was cruel" I fold my arms "and yes, it is all muscle. Trust me, I've been on the other side of his fist" I turn away

"Oh now we're playing the hurt friend because mean nasty Kai Hiwatari said something unkind"

"That's the plan"

"That's childish"

"You're mean" I retort, "Gary is my friend and I won't have you say stuff like that" what am I doing? I'm supposed to be telling Kai how I feel not getting in to an argument with him; I might as well give Wyatt Kai on a silver platter.

"So you're going to sulk?" says Kai

"Yup"

"I never realised you could be so sulky"

"You insulted one of my friends!"

"I barely said anything," replies Kai "I made a slight hint that Gary might want to cut down on the food a little"

"You're doing it again!" I fume

If Kai tried to look ashamed of himself he failed, he merely smirks "I do like winding you up"

"Right! That's it! I'm not talking to you until you apologise!"

"Not going to happen," says Kai as Tyson walks passed with a plate of sandwiches – or rather the remains of a plate of sandwiches "Tyson, will you stop eating. If you carry on like this you'll end up looking like Gary"

"YOU!" I practically shriek whirling on that dam stuck up (and rather hot) twat! Kai's smirk widens as my eyes narrow, my pupils slit and my fangs bare. Tyson gulps, chokes on his sandwich and dives back downstairs.

"Was it something I said?" asks Kai with a face of innocence

"I swear I'll get you back!" I growl, "you've abused my friends long enough! First it was Mariah and her choice of clothes-"

"Oh come on, she looks like a pink puffball"

"-Then there was Kevin!-"

"Well he is rather small"

"And now-" my words are cut off by Max who shouts at me and lobs the giant cuddly version of Daichi at me. Not keen on being knocked out by a giant version of Daichi, which incidentally makes the real Daichi look like an angel, I dive out the way and thus go crashing in to Kai. The son of bitch- I mean Kai, who wasn't expecting me to go hurtling in to him, takes a step back only to drag down by me who claws at his jacket in order to stay on my feet. Result: I land on the floor with a thud to be crushed by Kai who lands on top. YES! This is my chance! I can tell Kai right now, how I feel about him.

"Thanks for the soft landing" says Kai in a soft voice

BLUSH. Yes people I heat up like a tomato in the microwave and instead of telling Kai how I feel in a calm sensible voice I blurt out "did you know? Garland has three dead fish!" … Please, don't say anything! Let the ground swallow me up; let me sink in to my shame.

"Good for him" replies Kai raising one eyebrow "and here was me thinking he had four dead fish"

"Brooklyn's horse ate one" I say. WHY? WHY AM I TALKING ABOUT DEAD FISH AND HORSES? I have the perfect chance to tell Kai how I feel and what do I do? Talk about dead fish!

"That would be it then" says Kai getting to his feet and pulling me up by one hand. Let me stay on the floor!

"Are you two alright?" asks Max "sorry, I didn't mean to throw the giant Daichi at you"

"Is there a reason why you're throwing that giant freak around at all?" asks Kai

Max opens her mouth "well-"

"No, I don't want to know," says Kai "just don't tell me" he stops and looks at Max's ample chest "I thought we still had your antidote intact" he says calmly as I point out to the reader that Max is still a girl though her antidote was never smashed.

"Yes we do" Max pulls it out from her pocket still unopened "I actually wanted to talk to you about it"

"What's there to talk about?" Kai frowns "we know that the stuff works, Tyson and I are the proof. Now all we need to do is somehow create the antidote for the others because that prick head Norris smashed the rest"

"But what if I wanted to stay a girl?" says Max

"Don't be so ridiculous" snorts Kai

Max turns to me "what if I want to stay a girl?" she asks me knowing I won't dismiss it at hand

"Well that would be up to you obviously" I say "but there has to be a reason why you want to stay a girl"

"Tyson" replies Max

"You want to stay a girl for Tyson?" I say quickly before Kai gives us his less than supportive opinion

"Yes" Max bites her lip "I know Tyson will never see me as more than a friend of I go back to being a guy so-"

"So forget him" says Kai ignoring my frantic gestures

"Yes but-" Max gives up on Kai and turns back to me "you know what I mean don't you? I mean you like guys too right?"

I stare at Max like she's just hit me in the face with a wet kipper "well I- uh…Garland has three dead fish"

"Oh come on Ray, you really think I don't know when someone else is attracted to guys. It was the James Bond films that gave you away" dam, Daniel Craig is just too sexy "and I think I know who you like too" says Max.

My eyes widen larger than several saucers and just don't look at Kai for fear of building on my three dead fish story "uh Max…" please don't say what you're about to say! … Oh God, this is going to be awkward!

"I mean I know Hero's a girl at the moment but hey once you love someone shape just doesn't matter, huh Ray"

WHAT! I don't like Hero! I like Kai! Kai! Kai I tell you! "I don't-"

"There's no need to feel embarrassed" Max wafts away my spluttering "we both know don't we Kai?"

I can't look at Kai…I can't do much right now except spout gibberish about dead fish

"Hn" is Kai's only response

Max turns back to Kai seeing as she can't get anything sensible out of me "so you see Kai, I can't change back…not if I want Tyson to love me as more than a friend"

Kai is saved from saying something insulting to Max, I am saved from going on about fish and green horses and Max is saved from having the giant Daichi thrown at her by Kai as Tyson jumps up the stairs two at the time shouting "RAY GUESS WHO'S HERE!"

Huh, it's not Garland's fish is it? Because if it is can they tell Max that it's not Hero I like and- I shake myself out of fish mode "who?" I ask

"Only your best friend Lee!" Tyson grins

I grin "really?"

"Yo Ray!" Lee's voice comes floating up the stairs and never have I been so-

Next thing I know Kai is dragging me in to his room, locking the door and shoving a bookshelf, his bed and a chair against the door.

"Isn't that a little over doing things?" I ask, and by the way, I don't like Hero because I love you…dam, why can't I say that out loud?

"No" replies Kai "and you're going to get rid of it"

"Of what?"

"Lee"

"Why?"

In answer Kai pulls out his laptop and, after a moment as he switches it on and keeps me well back, shows me the screen "read" he orders

With a glance at Kai I settle myself on his bed and- "why is your bed squishier than mine? I find that unfair!" I protest

"Just read the dam screen" Kai interrupts shoving the laptop screen in my face

"Is this is your fan site?" I ask and Kai nods, I hum softly as I read through the various comments and arguments Kai seems to have created just by existing "I never knew you used to be a chess champion!"

"Just shut up and read the bottom part" Kai interrupts before I can point out that just the other day he said that chess was for losers when he came across Kenny and Max have a shouting match over the queen.

…

…

"Wow" I say looking back up at Kai "and that's Lee?"

"Well who else would it be?" snaps Kai a little aggravated "it can't be you! You can't even type your own name!"

Thanks "I don't like avocados either" I say with a smirk

"Don't go in to the details," Kai adds another chair to the pile that block up his doorway "just get rid of Lee"

"I don't see why I should get rid of my best friend just because he's apparently made a few slightly expressive comments on your fan site"

"_Slightly expressive_!" Kai repeats

"Ok, very expressive" I concede "but getting rid of him still seems a little excessive"

"I'm in fear of my life here!" Kai looks out of his window, seemingly checking that Lee isn't climbing up the windows preparing to ravish with the side helping of avocados.

"Oh please, it's hardly life threatening" I snort, I would be lying if I said I wasn't finding this absolutely hilarious

"That's easy for you to say," snaps Kai "you haven't been threatened with an indecent suggestive image that includes an orange!"

"No" I admit "but I'm still not getting rid of him, I haven't seen him in ages and I do miss my best friend you know"

Kai pauses and rolls his eyes "alright, what do you want?"

I grin, "take back what you said about Gary"

Kai hesitates

"I suppose Lee will want to see you" I muse "seeing as he's so fond of you"

"Alright!" growls Kai "I take back what I said about Gary"

I grab some paper and a pen "write it down" I order

Kai takes the paper and, like the good little boy he isn't, writes it down and signs it, he gives me a glare "you're loving this aren't you?"

Hell yeah! "Kai! How could I enjoy seeing you suffer so? It's breaking my heart!" I give a mock sob "it hurts in here!" I prod my chest "deep down"

"Hn!" Kai's eyes narrow "so you're going to get rid of him?"

I think about this, looking at the paper thoughtfully "well, it's a big job. I mean, just getting rid of Lee is like prising Tyson off a chocolate fudge cake" I smile "but if we come to some sort of mutual understanding then I suppose I could keep him away from you"

Kai glares at me "isn't that just a little like blackmail?"

"Well yes I suppose it is" I smile

"I always took you to be the kind sort," says Kai "not the type to blackmail a friend"

"Call it a little bribery" I grin "and it's not like I'm going to totally strip your pride completely"

"Hn" says Kai in disbelief "what do you want anyway?"

"If we do find a way to change the rest of us back to guys, don't leave Hero as a girl" I say

Kai looks annoyed "why do you want him to be a guy so much?"

"Because it's not fair on Hero, he didn't ask to be a girl and it's up to you to change him back" I lecture

"Well I'm not doing it!" says Kai stubbornly "Hero's staying as a girl even if it's the last thing I do!"

I roll my eyes "what is your problem with him? Honestly you two act like a pair of six year olds!"

Kai once again is stopped from making comments, this time it's by Bryan and Tala who come bursting in to the room sending chairs, books and the giant cuddly version of Tyson flying.

"YOU ARE THE BIGGEST PRICK SINCE GARLAND TOLD CRUSHER THAT I HAD STOLEN HIS BABY RABBIT!" Tala fair shouts momentarily deafening me; Kai however just rolls his eyes as silence falls while Bryan tries to think up with a comeback.

"What's their problem?" I ask

Kai sighs "fuck knows, Tala's been having a go at Bryan all day. Bryan keeps spouting proverbs at him"

"Do not fear Tala," says Bryan soothingly "Crusher and Garland are not angry at you for stealing the rabbit"

Tala's eyes widen and he splutters something in Russian which is obviously something mean and cruel because Kai raises his eyebrows and looks at Bryan waiting for his explosion of anger.

"I will not rise to your anger, that will only enflame your fury further and we need to dispel it before it takes control of you" says Bryan in a calm 'I understand the pain you're going through' voice

Tala whirls round to Kai "you have to do something! He's driving me crazy!"

Kai's eyes move from Bryan to Tala and back again "what can I do?" he says, "every time I open my mouth he tells me not to feel anger towards my grandfather and to get over the past"

"The past is something not to dwell on," says Bryan pulling out his book from inside his jacket and flipping to a page "it will only consume you with more pain, forgive your grandfather and move on"

Kai looks back at Tala "see?"

"But we have to **do** something!" insists Tala

"Bury him alive?" suggests Kai

"Don't give me ideas!" hisses Tala as Bryan stands in front of Tala still reading from his book

"Don't let your hate control you," says the falcon "it will only end in tears"

There's a silence while Bryan gives Tala an understanding smile, Tala lets out a scream of fury and storms out the room slamming the door and throwing Kenny down the stairs. Bryan turns back to Kai with a wicked grin.

"Should have known you were pulling an act" mutters Kai

Bryan snickers "you don't think I really believe this shit?" he gives the book a look of cynicism

"Then why keep going on about it?" asks Kai and then obviously regrets asking that question

"Because it pisses the hell out of Tala! Duh!" replies Bryan as if Kai's stupid

"Now why didn't I think of that?" murmurs Kai. I smile; you have to feel sorry for Kai sometimes, he spent three years of his life being terrorised by us Bladebreakers then to be tortured by Tala and Bryan and all their antics.

Bryan's stomach rumbles and he complains, "where's grandpa? I'm starving!"

"Gone to the therapist" answers Kai looking like he might join grandpa

"But I'm hungry" whines Bryan

"So go get something to eat" growls Kai finally loosing some of what little patience he has

"But these hands were made for fighting not cooking!" protests Bryan

"Well I'm not cooking anything!" snaps Kai who looks at me because everyone thinks I can cook, boy are they wrong!

"Lee's a good cook," I suggest "and it'll keep him in the kitchen"

"Fine" says Kai

"Yay food!" Bryan runs down to the kitchen and begins banging pots and pans around; he doesn't know what the hell he'd doing but hey it sounds good.

Kai sighs "you sit tight" I say, "I'll go tell Lee to go cook something"

"Fine"

"Maybe he can cook his avocado special" I say skipping out of Kai's room before he can react to my 'indecent suggestive comment'

"I'll remember you said that when you're hanging off a cliff!" Kai calls

Don't you just love Kai?

* * *

I think Kai and Ray are as bad as each other sometimes! so what did you think? do tell! do tell! i shall hopefully update soon but moving house and revising for exams is just time consuming!

unitl next time people!

Kiki


	15. Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad

HEYA PEOPLE! so here we are the next chap! YAY! THANK YOU AS ALWAYS TO ALL YOU LOVELY REVIEWERS OUT THERE AND OF COURSE NOT FORGETTING ALL THOSE WHO PUT THIS ON THEIR ALERTS AND FAVOURTIES...and also to my neighbour who saved the cake i was baking but let's not go there!

anyway, as always Disclaimer: Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad does not belong to me it belongs to Meatloaf and is, in my humble opinion, one of the best songs in the world! Beyblade also doesn't belong to me and we all get the point so i'm just going to stop writing it!

ok so last chapter we were left with...what were we left with?...oh yeah! Lee the pervert had turned up, it turned out that Ray AND Wyatt both love Kai and Ray told Wyatt to tell Kai how he really feels (idiot) and Bryan was pissing Tala off! so lets move on to the next chap!

This is Kai's POV

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad**

Kai's POV

I never realised that Ray was so fond of Hero; I always thought Ray just saw Hero as a friend though I know Hero likes Ray more than a friend. But obviously I was wrong. Unless of course Max got it wrong and-

"What are you doing?" I ask suspiciously as I watch Tala pull out a test tube filled with a clear liquid from his pocket. To bring you up to date it's morning and we're all sitting at the breakfast table eating breakfast…I say eating, the meaning of that word is used loosely when referring to people such as Tyson, Daichi and Bryan who have managed, between them, to consume three loaves of bread, six boxes of cereal, four platefuls of eggs and bacon as well as several other items of food which I won't bore you with, although if Tyson got that avocado from Ray then I will shove that neko-jin's head down the toilet.

Lee the pervert has settled in quite nicely; it turns out he is a good cook though I refuse to touch any food he's made; thus, while everyone else is tucking in to a huge plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, beans, black pudding and toast, I merely have a small bowl of cornflakes without sugar because Max has used it all up. Great.

"I'm turning Bryan in to a girl" replies Tala "just as soon as he looks away from his mug of coffee"

"What is this obsession with trying to turn Bryan in to a girl?" I half whisper furiously

"He keeps going on about how I must forgive Boris!" hisses Tala

"So?"

"Well I'll change him in to a girl and **then** see what he says about forgiveness" Tala smirks

I sigh "is there any point in trying to stop you from turning Bryan in to a girl?" I ask without little hope

"Nope, why don't you go terrorize Hero?" suggests Tala

I glance at Hero who is talking with Ray (again) and Lee who is currently trying to stop Tyson from using the iron to cook the bacon. I scowl darkly and I swear Hero is smirking!

"Kai" Wyatt tugs at my sleeve

"Hn"

"There's something I want to tell you"

"Hn?"

"Right! Now! He's looking away from his coffee!" Tala shoves the test tube in to my hands "put it in now!" he orders

I look at the test tube "where did you get this?"

"What? From Norris! Quick! He's- ar fuck! Missed my chance!" Tala snatches the test tube out of my hands again "you weren't quick enough!" he scolds

"Why did Norris give you a test tube full of liquid to turn Bryan in to a girl?" I ask very carefully

"Because I gave him a cheque" replies Tala not really paying attention to what he's saying

"And what name did you sign on the cheque?"

"Well you of course! Duh!"

Duh! Obviously, why didn't I think of that?

"Kai" Wyatt tugs at me sleeve again

"Tala" I say in a calm voice

"Hmm?"

"Do you mean to tell me that **I** have **paid** Norris to give **you** a test tube full of girl stuff?"

"Yup" says Tala trying to sneakily grab Bryan's coffee cup but Bryan keeps picking up his coffee just when Tala's about to snatch

"Tala"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to bury you alive, dig you up and bury you again" I say. What a charming guy I am.

"Kai, I have something to tell you!" blurts Wyatt

"What?" I ask

"Right. Here's my chance!" hisses Tala "if I just-"

"KAI! I LOVE YOU!"

…Silence…

I look sideways at the small fish like weed beside me "what?"

Wyatt splutters "well I uh…I l-love uh…you"

This would be a great point to say that in the household of the Bladebreakers it is fair near impossible to get them all to shut up at once; trust me, I'm the captain so I know these things. Wyatt, however, as succeeded in managing something that no other man in the world has ever managed.

Total silence.

What does one say in this situation? However I don't have chance to consider this conundrum as Wyatt then stammers "seriously Kai! Everything about you I love! Your eyes are so deep and hypnotic! They're like fire and they make me melt every time I look in them! You make me smile every time I see you, whenever you're near I just feel so giddy! I love you so much that I can barely breathe! You remind me of the wind and moon and the stars! You're my one and only! I love you!"

Help me. Can I just say that at a time like this normal considerate friends would be giving you reassuring looks that no of course you're not round like the moon but my friends… let me describe to you what MY friends are doing. The only reason why Bryan isn't howling his head off is because he choked on his coffee when Wyatt had his little outburst, Tala is currently leaning his head against Bryan's shoulder and laughing so silently hard that he's clutching at his sides. Lee is so shocked by this little declaration of Wyatt's that he's actually frozen in place. Tyson, Max and Kenny are sitting there giving good impressions of goldfish frozen in midair. Hero (prick) has spilt her coffee all down her top and is now hopping around as hot liquid burns her skin. I'm not even going to go in to what Daichi's doing. As for Ray. She's just sitting there with a non too surprised expression and a dark look on her face.

Wyatt at this point seems to notice that he's just made a fool of himself and a bigger fool out of me, he blushes bright red his mouth opening like a fish before making a gargling noise before rushing from the room and out the house faster than the speed of light. Leaving me to face the music.

"Oh Kai!" Tala puts on a high voice "I love you so much, it hurts to breathe when you're not in the room stealing my oxygen!"

Bryan of course being Bryan joins in "your eyes! They're like fire which makes me sweat!"

"Whenever you're near I feel like crying with tears!" Tala continues

"And you're round like the moon!"

I'm going to kill them both. No, killing is too kind. I'll torture them first.

"Well Kai, for someone who's a real bastard you can apparently attract them all" comments Hero

I glare "shut up Hero!"

"I thought you didn't like gay people" says Daichi looking **terribly **confused

"Are we sure that's not just a front?" says Hero with a satisfied smirk

"Go change your top Hero, you look like you've dribbled down yourself!" I sneer

"Trying to change the subject?" Hero's pushing a line and she knows it

"You're so wonderful!" coos Bryan in mocking tones "I can't live without you!"

I stand up "you're all pricks and bastards who all deserve to rot in hell" I say before leaving the room.

* * *

I spot Wyatt leaning against a railing quietly hyperventilating and bright red in the face. With a sigh I walk up to him, quite why I'm doing this I've no idea seeing as I'm not sure what I'm actually going to say. I know I'm not going to say but that's not helpful.

I stop and wait for Wyatt to turn round

With eyes tight shut and hands clasped together in prayer Wyatt turns "look Kai I uh"

"It's fine" I say "look Wyatt I-"

I stop. This is not because I don't know what I'm going to say no, the reason why I stop talking is because Bryan and Tala both rise up from seemingly nowhere behind Wyatt. I hate them both. But this is going to be a disaster anyway so why not make this a bigger disaster; it's not like Bryan and Tala are EVER going to let me forget this.

"Wyatt-"

"IT'S FINE! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY!" shrieks Wyatt so loudly that Bryan jumps and hits his head on a branch

"You do?" that's amazing because I have no idea what I was going to say, I didn't even get chance to think it through meanwhile Tala is silently sniggering at Bryan's misfortune as the falcon tries to stem the bleeding. What wonderful people I know.

"Yes! You're going to say that you hate me and that you wish I was dead and that-"

"I don't hate you" I interrupt

"Y-You don't?" asks Wyatt

"You don't?" gasps Bryan and Tala together

Blinking Wyatt turns round to see Bryan and Tala. He blinks at them rather surprised.

"Oh don't mind us!" Tala wafts his hand at Wyatt "we'll just muscle in on your private conversation"

Wyatt turns back to me; I shake my head to say that no, there isn't anyway I can get rid of them…save pushing them in to the path of an oncoming lorry. But that's illegal.

"As I was saying" I say, "no, I don't hate you"

"Not even after he said you were as round as the moon?" asks Bryan "I would kill him"

"Especially after saying you reminded him of the stars" adds Tala "which means that whenever you're near you produce balls of gas which isn't really good to be honest"

"Shut up!" I snap as Wyatt's face goes from mildly alarmed to downright horrified, I turn back to Wyatt "look, you're a good friend and-"

"And a great fish to boot!" Bryan cuts in

"And a really great guy but-"

"But you said I was round like the moon so I hate you" Tala cuts in

"BUT-"

"But you're a fish and I don't like fish" says Bryan

I swear, when they're not looking I'm going to put worms in their spaghetti; old fashioned I know and rather childish but it would make me feel better. I clear my throat, count to ten…count to twenty, take a breath and begin…again.

"Wyatt, I really appreciate your honesty and your friendship but-"

"But what I don't appreciate is being told that I produce balls of gas and make wind!" says Tala brightly

"But I don't-" I begin AGAIN

"But you don't love me" says Wyatt looking sadly at the floor

"Is it so much to ask that I can finish one fucking sentence!" I hiss

"Oo sorry!"

"As I was saying – Tala don't interrupt! – I really appreciate your friendship – Bryan don't do that! – And you were the one thing that stopped me from going crazy when I had that stupid notion not to have home schooling but I'm not right for you – Tala, whatever you're going to say. Don't. – We wouldn't be good together. We're too different"

"And I still don't like you for calling me round!" states Tala

I ignore Tala and look at Wyatt who sighs sadly and says "I know I'm not good enough for you Kai" it's not like that! Uh I'll never make him think otherwise so don't bother trying Hiwatari "but thank you for your honesty" Wyatt finishes

"I'm sorry for…" I trail off unsure what I'm actually sorry for only to be cut by Wyatt who flings his arms around me (why does EVERYONE forget about my 'no touching' policy?) and squeezes me tight.

…

"Ok, Wyatt it's been three seconds so you can let go" I say "Wyatt? …Wyatt? … Guys?" I look over at Tala and Bryan in search of aid to un-stick Wyatt from me…they've pulled out cameras and are clicking furiously.

"Well these are going on internet!"

Have I mentioned I hate them both?

* * *

Arriving back at the house now Wyatt-less as I left him with Bryan and Tala who are 'comforting' him. Walking through the door I crash straight in to Ray "watch where you're going!" I snap already on edge as I can already hear Tyson and Daichi sniggering over moons and stars.

"You open your eyes then!" Ray growls back with a glare and taking me by surprise.

"Woo who let the cat out the bag?" I sneer, "someone steal your bag of catnip?"

"Oh rot in hell Kai!" Ray spits before pushing passed me and on up to her room

Though I'm unsure why Ray is angry at I do regret my words I turn round "I'm sorry"

"Save it for someone who cares!" Ray shouts back. That was a little harsh. What have I done?

"Hey!" I call up; Ray ignores me making my temper rise "hey! Don't walk away from me when I'm shouting at you!" I climb the stairs just in time to hear Ray lock who door. Counting to ten I walk over and knock on the door. No response. I knock again.

"Go away Kai!" Ray calls through the door

"No! Let me in!"

"Just go away!"

"Are you going to open the door or am I going to have to break it down?" I ask

"I said go away!"

Fair enough. BAM.

Ray whirls around with a snarl "I hope you're going to pay for that Hiwatari!"

"Nope" I walk in to the room "I want you to tell me what I've done to make you shout at me"

"I'M NOT SHOUTING!"

"No" I agree, "you're yelling"

"Oh screw you Kai!"

"Ray?" Lee comes up on hearing Ray's ever growing voice

"Oh then of course your friend comes round" I growl

"Don't take your anger out on my friend!" Ray snarls

"Well don't take **your** anger our on me!" I glare at Ray "what the fuck have I done?"

"I told you to go away and you didn't!"

"Sorry for breathing!" I growl, "next time I'll write for permission oh lord Ray!"

"There's no need to be like that!"

"There's no need to shout at me! I haven't done anything!"

"I didn't say you had!"

"Well you're acting like I have!" I fold my arms "I think I have a right to know why you're angry with me"

"I'm not angry with you!"

"Could have fooled me" I commented

Ray glares at me while Lee stands there uselessly; normally I wouldn't allow Lee to be so near me but Ray is sticking close to the avocado obsessed freak and I want to know what I've done.

"Just go away Kai!"

"Not until you told me what I've done!"

Angrily Ray pushes at me shoving me out of her room…or rather she tries to shove me out of her room "a mouse could do it better" I say

"Oh fuck you!" Ray snaps. Wow, she is angry. Ray doesn't usually go for swearing. She gives up trying to shove me out the room and sighs, anger dropping and she looks down at the floor "please just go Kai"

"No!" I say stubbornly "tell me what I've done wrong"

"Nothing!"

"Then why shout at me?" I demand

Ray turns away from me "will you please just get out?"

"NO! Tell me what I've done wrong!"

"Nothing" Ray turns back "honestly Kai, you haven't done anything"

"I don't believe you"

"Fine" Ray gives up "think what you want"

"if you think I'm-"

"What did you say to Wyatt?" Ray asks abruptly as her eyes flash and her fangs bare for a fleeting second

"Is that actually any of your business?" I ask a little haughtily

"I guess not," concedes Ray "just hope you didn't go too hard on him"

"Shockingly I shout at my friends for no apparent reason" I say coolly

Ray looks torn between answering back and agreeing with me so instead she settles for "so is Wyatt still staying here?"

"I'm not sure"

"I think he should go" Ray's voice has a hard edge to it

"You were the one who persuaded me to let him stay" I point out crisply

Ray shrugs "it would be awkward for you both, I think it would best for you both if he left"

"That's up to Wyatt, if he wants to stay I won't stop him" I say

"Oh" is Ray's rather short answer "but it wouldn't be much fun for him, I mean Bryan and Tala would never stop taking the piss out of him"

"As I said, that's up to Wyatt" I repeat

"Hm" Ray walks over to her now bust door "so…" she says oh **so** casually "are you getting with Wyatt?"

"What's with all the questions?" I ask sharply

"Oh nothing, just curious I guess" replies Ray. I take a quick glance at Lee to see what he makes of his friend's cool temperament. I have to say that when Lee first discovered Ray was a girl he took it rather well (after two shots of vodka) and now he's looking at Ray with a look of confusion.

"Well to answer your question no, I'm not. I wouldn't be right for him" I say calmly "I don't intend to 'be' with anyone"

"Oh" says Ray again as she takes this in, she looks down at the floor "I see"

"Right now I'm more concerned with turning you back to a guy"

"And Hero" says Ray firmly

"I said I would turn Hero back to a guy if you kept Lee away from me" I mutter so only Ray hears

"And I have" says Ray with a frown

Making sure Lee doesn't see I point at him "who's that then? As far as I'm concerned that is not keeping Lee away from me" I explain coolly

Ray glares at me momentarily lost for words

"Therefore you broke your side of the deal," I continue, "so I don't have to keep mine"

"Bastard" Ray says with feeling

"Well then don't shout at me for no reason" I retort

Ray glares at me with a sour look "I think I've just decided you're a prick"

"I think I've just decided I don't care" I answer back

"Get out of my room!" Ray snarls

"No need to tell me again!" I growl turning and walking out the room and kicking her door right off the hinges.

* * *

Stopping outside Ray's room I lean against the wall and take a deep breath to cool down. I hear Lee and Ray talking softly and being the kind of person who appreciates that people want to have private conversation I listen in at the door instead of barging in and telling Ray exactly what I think of her right now.

"What was that all about?" asks Lee

"It's nothing" replies Ray with a sigh

"Ray, do we agree that we've known each other all our lives?"

"Yes"

"And do we agree that we both think that Gary should really stop eating toffee so that we don't have to un-stick his mouth?"

"Yes"

"Then don't fob me off with 'it's nothing', I'm really not that stupid"

"No, sorry" says Ray

"So are you going to tell me why you and Kai had a slagging match?"

"No" says Ray bluntly

"You're not?"

"No"

"Why?"

"It's complicated," says Ray and I hear her sigh "though I probably should apologise for having a go at him"

I hear her come towards the door. oh fuck. Unceremoniously but calmly I walk down the stairs to the kitchen to see that Bryan and Tala have returned from terrorising (I mean comforting) Wyatt and are now sitting at the table both drinking coffee using grandpa's best white mug set to drink out of.

"Kai" Ray appears beside me "I'm sorry for being angry with you"

Well you should be, I had done nothing and you treat me like a bit of fucking mud on the bottom of your shoe! Was what I wanted to say but unfortunately Ray's face has a beaten expression on it which makes me powerless to say anything except "it's fine" expressive Hiwatari, really expressive.

"No really I-"

Ray is interrupted by Tala who comes dancing out of the kitchen squealing excitedly "I did it! I did it!"

"You did what?" I ask with a sense of foreboding

"I slipped Bryan the girl stuff that I got from Norris!" Tala jumps up and down with delight

I look in to the kitchen at Bryan who is reading the newspaper and calmly scratching his head. Great. I turn back to Tala "what did you do with Wyatt?"

"Huh? Oh him! Oh we reduced the fish to tears and sent him homes to his mommy" replies Tala. Really great. Tala dances off before I can reprimand him.

"I'd better go and convince Wyatt that whatever Tala said he shouldn't take it to heart"

"Kai, what I said before. I really am sorry" Ray looks at me intently

"Look it's fine," I say with a smile that honestly I don't want to hurt Ray…much. I walk in to the kitchen "but it doesn't mean I'll turn Hero back to a guy" I add

Behind me Ray swipes her fist through the air "oh come Kai! That's not fair!"

"No, but life's not fair!"

"I can't persuade you?"

"No"

"Not even if I promise to make Lee not cook avocados tonight?"

"No"

"Damn!"

I smirk before turning to Bryan "what did you do to Wyatt?" I ask

"Oh you know, made him feel worthless and vulnerable" replies Bryan calmly "kinda stupid for you leave him with us"

"I won't be making that mistake again" I say with a sigh "great, so now I've got to deal with Wyatt, find a way to change Ray and the others except Hero back in to guys and somehow figure out why God cursed me with this life. Not only that but Tala has slipped girl stuff in to your coffee" I growl, "I swear nothing else could happen in this day"

"But you missed the best bit" says Bryan as Tyson comes in with Max discussing something that sounds scarily like who could eat more ice-cream. Ray also comes in to stop Tyson from grabbing seven boxes of ice-cream from the freezer.

"Oh? What's the best bit?" I ask with a sinking feeling

"The best bit is that I swapped the cups of coffee" replies Bryan

Ray and I exchange a look as Tala comes dashing in to giggle at Bryan and grab the ice-cream from Ray to run out the kitchen once again…all the time scratching at his arm.

Ray and I exchange another look.

Oh God.

* * *

Ooo that Bryan's a sneeky one! Tala's gonna make one hell of a noise!

so what d'ya think? to tell! i love to know!

A/N i'm not going to be updating for the next couple of weeks due to the exams coming up! so bare with me and the next chapter will be up in the next few weeks! sorry for the wait!

until next time people!

Kiki


	16. Holding Out For A Hero

hiya people! i didn't think i'd have this up until after my exams but due to a sleepless night here we are! woo! i have my exams coming tomorrow which is less woo but still they must happen i suppose!

well this is the longest chapter yet! so i really hope you enjoy it! thanks to you all who reviewed! i love you all!

can't quite remember what happened last chapter but i think Wyatt admitted to Kai how he felt and didn't Bryan turn Tala in to a girl. i think that's right but please put me right if i'm not!

Disclaimer: Holding Out For A Hero does not belong to me it belongs to Bonnie Tyler and I swear that ever since I saw Shrek 2 I just had to have it and now I do and I'm very happy! Beyblade as we all know doesn't belong to me either! however this story does and here we are with the next chapter!

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Holding Out For A Hero**

Ray's POV

_Hazel ran through the streets; she was terrified and tears leaked from her eyes blurring her vision, she choked as she almost stumbled on a loose stone but she regained balance and carried on pelting down the dark unwelcoming streets, the street lights were broken and seeing was impossible, there was no moon to show her the way and no source of light to give her hope._

Anyone heard of a torch? No, apparently not. Someone tell me why I read this stuff because I just don't know anymore. Putting my book down and sipping my strawberry milkshake I notice that someone has stolen the fresh strawberry that was perched carefully on top of the cream, with a sigh I turn my head to the culprit who is currently scoffing and shivering.

"You had a shower after Kai didn't you?" serves you right! That'll teach you to eat my strawberry!

Tyson nods. It's a well known fact that Kai takes cold showers and should you have the misfortune of showering after him it is imperative that you turn up the dial. There are several ways in which you can avoid having your various body parts frozen; the first, take a shower before Kai, however this is fairly impossible seeing as Kai gets up at some God awful hour in the morning. The next way is to somehow prevent Kai from having a shower before you, this is also fairly impossible seeing as you have to get up before Kai and jam the door with lots of chewing gum in order to keep Kai out. This however is pointless as Kai can quite happily take his stuff, leave the house, go out in to the garden to the back of the house, climb up the tree and enter the bathroom through the window and could have quite easily have finished his shower in time to join the rest of us and watch with a smirk while we figure out that, though we have stopped Kai from opening the bathroom door, we also can't open the door. Tyson and Daichi stank for weeks and I was covered with so many cuts and scratches from climbing the tree I looked more like tiger than Drigger.

Then of course there is the simple and rather effective way of turning up the dial when you want a shower; this is naturally what most of us do but for those simpletons, known as Tyson and Daichi, this simple task is too much for their little brains to remember and therefore are regularly frozen (should they have a shower after Kai) or burnt (what can I say? I love hot showers).

"R-Ra-Ray" begins Tyson

"Y-Y-Yes Tyson?" I couldn't help myself, smile like an angel Ray.

"H-Have…you…and Max had one of your…talks recently?"

"Yes" I say glancing over at Tyson "why?" oo could it be that Tyson has finally noticed how Max feels?

"Has she mentioned anything unusual at all?" Tyson asks not quite meeting my eye. You know I think Tyson has finally noticed how Max really feels!

"Why?"

"Well…" Tyson trails off "I've been wondering whether she's said anything about…liking me"

Hold it in Ray; you don't know for certain yet "go on"

"Well…it's just that…well…I kinda like her…so I was wondering if…she'd said anything…" HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH! Ok stop that Ray otherwise you'll be sniggering like an idiot

"Well" I say slowly "maybe you should ask Max about it, instead of asking me"

"But-" Tyson protests but he is however cut of…by this tuneful and musical voice.

"YOU MISERABLE MOTHER FUCKER! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE THE UGLIEST THING IN THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD AND IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME EVER AGAIN I'LL-"

Know who it is yet? Lee comes in while holding his hands to his ear "that Tala can sure shriek now"

Unfortunately for my dear friend Tala heard him, she comes in with her hands on her hips and says or rather shrieks "AND YOU CAN SHUT UP AS WELL YOU UGLY MOTHER FUCKER! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT MY SIGHT RIGHT NOW I'LL SHOVE THE LARGEST SHOE I CAN FIND UP WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!"

"Run dude" I say and Lee doesn't need telling twice, I calmly eat the cream off the top of my milkshake while watching him jump through the unopened kitchen window and off in to the big wide world. Kai will be pleased. Ever since Lee got here he'd been leaving non too subtle hints which have finally driven Kai to his bedroom where he now lives ordering takeaways through the window and such like. Tala meanwhile has whirled round on me and Tyson.

"Have either of you numb chucks got anything to say!" she demands. Numb chucks? Hey I like that! As girls go Tala ain't bad, she has a shapely body but not too shapely and is in total proportion. However she does not want to be a girl and has made this clear through various ways…Bryan is currently in hospital in a coma, the doctors say he'll be fine but he should really keep out the way of heavy falling objects. Quite where Tala got the huge antique piano I'll never know, how she managed to shove it out the window on top of Bryan I will also never know but there is one thing I do know…there's a huge bill waiting for grandpa when he gets back from Spain, the hole in the front of the house is quite extensive and as for the window…well, there is no window. Needless to say the rest of us have found these series of events hilarious but have felt it necessary to keep our amusement secret for fear of loosing our arms, legs and quite possibly our lives.

Oh and then there's dear old Wyatt who is still here though there is no way in hell he's EVER getting with Kai. I'll bet you wondering what happened to him, well I threw him down a well and covered up the top…well no but that's what I want to do. Jealousy just brings out the worst in people and don't get me wrong I think Wyatt is a great guy; a little wet maybe and a bit of a wimp but other than that a great guy but when Wyatt blurted out that he loved Kai I was ready to kill. I only had myself to blame I suppose; after all I was the one to tell Wyatt that he should tell Kai how he really feels so if there's any head I should be shoving under the ground it's mine-

"Ray! Are you listening to me?"

Huh? "Uh sorry Hero, what were you saying?"

"I said are you planning to sit there all day gazing lovingly at your drink?" asks Hero with a smile

I'm curious; how can you mistake pure hating jealousy for a loving gaze? "I was just…" I trail off as my imagination fails me spectacularly "you know, I forgot my bandana" standing up I slip passed Tala who is currently bashing Tyson over the head and screaming blue murder; I would be worried about Tyson but Tyson's head is harder than diamond itself and therefore no amount of bashing will ever break it. How do I know this? Kai tried many times.

* * *

Speaking of Kai I spot him standing next to his bedroom door calmly looking down at the floor and tapping his fingers against the wall "it's a miracle, you've come out of your room!" when I don't get a response I walk up to Kai who doesn't pay me the slightest heed but merely continues to look at the floor. Curious as to what has Kai's attention so completely when he could be looking at me I also look down at the floor. A tiny spider is standing just in Kai's doorway and when I say tiny I mean **really **tiny.

I look at Kai conspiratorially "that is what we call a spider, they come in all shapes and sizes but the one thing they do have in common is that they all have eight legs…unless of course Daichi has seen fit to eat two of the said eight legs" no, I'm not joking.

"Well aren't you just the mine of information" replies Kai coolly, still he doesn't take his eyes off the spider

A thought occurs to me "Kai, you're not scared of spiders…are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" snaps Kai at the spider by his foot "why I would be scared of spiders? I'm not scared of anything"

A grin spreads across my face "little sir Kai sat on his hill eating his curds and way, down came a spider and sat down beside him and frighten sir Kai away!"

"That is neither clever nor funny" stated Kai flatly "if that's the best you can come up with then you're a poor excuse for a comedian"

"I'm right though aren't I?" I say with a clear smirk

"Absolutely not" Kai says instantly "I'll admit I don't like spiders but that's a far cry from actually being scared of them"

"Aw! Kai's scared of spiders" I coo

"I am not scared of spiders!"

"Hell Kai, if that tiny one scares you then promise me you'll never go to the White Tiger Mountains"

"Are you listening to me? I'm not scared of spiders!"

"You can get really HUGE spiders there, and some of them are quite deadly" I continue conversationally "but the worst part is that they have eight long hairy legs!"

Kai looks up for the first time to give me a scowl "as much as I love to hear your descriptions of your local wildlife-"

"And what really freaks people out is late at night when you're fast asleep they land on your arm, crawl all the way your arm to your face and-"

"If you're not careful I'll find the most poisonous spider I can and have it placed in your bed" Kai interrupts though he fails to suppress the shudder of revulsion of the thought of a spider climbing up his arm "there were a lot of spiders in the Abbey, they merely made me slightly uncomfortable"

"You're terrified of them aren't you?" I say with a grin of delight

"No!" Kai denies stonily "I just don't like them, you wouldn't like them either if Tala put one in your coffee and you were one gulp away from drinking it down when you saw something move in your mug" he purses his lips obviously trying to rid himself of the memory

I pat Kai on the shoulder (forgetting once again his no touching policy) and say "fear not, I shall save you from your fate"

Kai gives me a cynical look as I head to my room and come back with a glass and slip of paper "what's wrong with just crushing the thing?"

"Kai!" I reprimand, "it's not the spider's fault you're scared of it! It's probably more scared of you than you are of it"

"I feel so sorry for it" answers Kai sardonically as he watches me place a glass over the spider and slide the paper under the glass so the spider is now sitting on the paper.

Lifting it up to Kai's face I say with a smile "now was that hard? And look at it! Isn't cute! With all its cute eight little legs!"

"Hn, reminds me of Brooklyn" comments Kai venomously before firmly walking in to his room and shutting the door in my face

"Well, what should I do with it?" I call through the door still holding the spider on the paper and taking away the glass

"Burn it, poison it, stamp on it. The possibilities are endless" Kai replies. Huh sounds like that recycling advertisement. With a grin I kneel down and silently slide the paper and the spider under the door and in to Kai's room. With an evil snicker I creep away…

However I don't even get to the stairs before Kai has reopened his door and grabbed me by the back of my top. Pulling me close (which is oh so wonderful) he hisses quietly clearly "remove that spider from my bedroom from my bedroom, otherwise I'll lock you in Daichi's room and throw away the key. got it?"

"Yes sir! You're the captain" I say with a salute; and to think, I used to be so scared of Kai. Mind you when I first met Kai he insisted on carrying a penknife around with him so that probably had something to do with it.

Thus Kai deposits me in his room and stands in the doorway looking at me expectantly. I look down at the floor…ah "there's a tiny problem for a tiny spider" I say

"And that is?" asks Kai

"I can't see it" I look under the bed

"Well in that case you'll just have to stay in here until you find it" Kai replies "see you later"

"Hey! Wait! You can't lock me in here!"

_Click _goes the lock.

"Kai!"

* * *

"Where have you been?" asks Lee as I fling myself down on the sofa; he is in fact reading a cookery book…which is surprisingly civil where Lee is concerned. Narrowing my eyes I tipped the book back and get a glimpse of what Lee is really looking at "Lee!"

Lee snickers wickedly "what? I'm only human and I'm not nearly as well mannered as you"

I stop listening as I stare at one picture hard "are they-?"

"Yup" says Lee grinning at my expression

"Isn't that excruciatingly painful?"

"Depends which way you look at it" answers Lee sniggering loudly at my face of utmost horror

"Do me a favour" I say

"What?"

"Never show this to Mariah" or Kai I silently add he may just freak at the simple familiarity of it all, it is on his fan site after all

"As if I'm that stupid" sniffs Lee "I'd never get the thing back"

Why am I friends with the most perverted people this world has to offer?

"What you guys looking at?" asks Kenny as Tala comes in carrying the female genius by one foot

"Nothing!" I say quickly my face reddening; I should really take acting lessons "why is Tala carrying you by one foot?"

"Tala made a comment that Bryan was being a long time at the hospital and Daichi made a comment that Bryan was probably sleeping with all the nurses. And then Tala got really angry and Daichi got scared, ran away and left me to suffer at the hands of an angry Tala" Kenny explains this all quite calmly, which is strange seeing as most times when Tala looks at Kenny she screams in fear, then I see the wet patch on Kenny's dress and come to the conclusion that Kenny can't get more scared.

"Do you need some help?" I ask the little computer freak

"Oh no I'm fine!" Kenny laughs hysterically "there's no need to help me!"

Sadly for Kenny I was too busy trying to avoid the picture Lee was trying to show me so I missed the blatant frantic sarcasm.

"Hey guys! What you looking at?" Max appears from nowhere and peers over Lee's shoulder "ooo!" she says with a wicked grin, which is most unlike her, before turning to me "I never knew you were so dirty minded Ray"

"I'm not!" I half shriek, "I'm not looking at that…that….that!"

"That what?" asks Tala curiously. Oh God. She too, still swinging Kenny in one hand, looks over Lee's shoulder. Next thing I know they're all guffawing over that…thing!

"You're all despicable" I say

"Oh shush!" scolds Tala "you sound like Kai"

"Is that entirely a bad thing?" I ask feeling a little ill as Kenny catches a look. Where is Kai? The one time I actually want him to bury this team seventy feet under ground and he leaves me here all by myself "guys come on! You're making me feel sick!" I protest. Now had Kai said this then the lot of them would have scurried away shame faced and disappointed with themselves but seeing as it was little me who said it I get the usual 'oh it's only Ray being her usual well mannered and polite self, she'll get over it', well it just goes to show you who's the real captain of the Bladebreakers and, for quite a lot of reasons, I'm sure glad that ain't me.

Thankfully the drooling rabble are interrupted by Bryan coming in his head swathed in bandages, Tala is immediately distracted and glares at him "you!" she snarls

Bryan looks round "who?" he looks back at Tala utterly confused

"You! You bastard Bryan Kuznetsov!" Tala glares at Bryan as she drops Kenny to the floor "I swear if you've slept with any of the nurses I'll-"

"Who's Bryan Kuznetsov?" asks Bryan interestedly

Tala stops "what do you mean 'who's Bryan Kuznetsov'? Don't be so fucking stupid!"

"Seriously, I don't know anyone called Bryan Kuznetsov" Bryan replies still looking confused "actually I don't know who you are either"

Tala stares at him "of course you know me! you've known me all your fucking life!"

Bryan shakes his head "can't say I do know you, I've never seen you before"

By now we're all watching this unravel "oh no" whispers Kenny "what if that knock on the head caused Bryan to lose his memory?"

We gasp as we look at Bryan who innocently stands there apparently with absolutely no idea who any of us are; Tala's large blue eyes go wider "you don't know who I am?" she splutters as she stares at Bryan with a look of clear horror on her face, aw she's really worried about Bryan.

"Never set eyes on you before" Bryan repeats

"But you must know who I am!"

"Nope!"

Tala looks at Bryan not bothering to hide the fear dancing in her eyes "Bryan? you have to know who I am!"

"Nope!"

"But you-"

Bryan can't hold it in any longer; he bursts out laughing at our rather stupefied faces "you actually fell for it!" he cackles "you actually fell for it!"

As one Lee, Max and Kenny all stare at Bryan with various looks of 'oh my God I can't believe I fell for that', I on the other hand am more interested on Tala's expression; her eyes are dark and her expression is more murderous than I've ever seen it before.

Angrily she kicks Bryan "fucking bastard!" she spits before flouncing out the room leaving a bemused Bryan wondering where his trick backfired. I watch Tala go with a thoughtful air; could it be…nah! There's no way on earth Tala would ever have a crush on Bryan, the falcon's too much of a prick…still…

* * *

"Ray"

"Yes Maxie"

"I was wondering whether you'd seen Tyson…"

"I think he's training out the front" I reply

"Thanks" Max smiles and turns to leave but pauses "what are you doing?"

"Sacrificially burning and desecrating anything degrading and shameful that Lee owns" I reply

Max looks at the bonfire "right, that's quite a lot of stuff"

"Uh huh" too much stuff in my opinion

"Does Lee know you're burning his stuff?" asks Max

"If he did do you think I'd still have all my limbs intact?"

"Fair point"

"So are you going to tell Tyson how you feel?" I ask casually tossing all Lee's magazine on to the fire

"Uh…well that's the plan" Max smiles albeit nervously "if Wyatt can do it then so can I"

I smile "just as long as you don't tell Tyson he reminds of the moon and balls of gas. True as it is I don't think you'll get very far"

Max smiles but asking anxiously "do you think I should tell him?"

Anyone getting a sense of de ja vu? Me too "sure Max, it's good that you tell him how you feel" take your own advice Kon otherwise Kai's going to end up marrying Ming-Ming…actually that would never happen, for one thing Kenny would burn Kai at the stake before allowing him anywhere near Ming-Ming and Kai isn't exactly Ming-Ming's number one fan as we all discover when he locked all Kenny's CDs (which are ALL Ming-Ming) in a box and sent it out to sea.

"How do you think he'll react?" asks Max

Throw you on the ground and ravish you there? Create a speech of his undying love? I wish Kai would do that for me…actually no, forget I said that. Imagining Kai getting down on one knee telling me he'll never leave my side like he's some kind of sticky glue and telling me he wants his twelve children to be mine kinda creeps me out. Uhh! No bad image! "Why don't you go find out?" I suggest, "instead of wasting your time stalling here"

Max smiles and turns to head to the front of the house but is nearly crushed by Tyson and Lee coming round shouting about the house is on fire; they both stop when they see my little bonfire. Lee's eyes narrow "is that my stuff?"

"Absolutely not, never in a million years, no" I say swiftly

Tyson meanwhile is staring wide eyed at Max who is staring wide eyed back "Max!"

"Tyson!"

I'm Ray and this is Lee; great, now we all know each other and Lee don't you dare grab that magazine from the fire!

"I've got something to tell you!" both Tyson and Max gabble. You love him and she loves you, you'll love each other to the end of time and I'll just be a spinster at the grand age of seventeen while Kai marries Ming-Ming with Kenny as best man sobbing fretfully behind.

"Uh you first!" Tyson splutters

"No, no!" says Max "you go first!"

"No, I insist!" says Tyson "ladies first"

"No" says Max "I feel you should go first"

Meanwhile Lee is watching with some amusement as a blood vessel in my temple is close to bursting.

"No, certainly not. You first" Tyson maintains

"Tyson, you should say what you wanted to say first-"

"Oh for goodness sake!" I march over to the pair of them "Tyson, this is Max and Max, this Tyson" both Tyson and Max look confused as I continue "Max, Tyson loves you and your large butt greatly. Tyson, Max loves you and has loved for a very long time" I look between them "have we both got that?" they nod "good, now for love of all that is on fire will you two just kiss?"

"Do I get you?" Max blurts to Tyson "if I stay a girl do I get you?"

Tyson's eyes widen as he looks at Max and he nods very slowly. _Finally_!

"Great, now you can kiss" I say. Tyson looks back at Max after glancing at me and leans in…three…two…one…ladies and gentlemen I think we have-

"Ray, you leaning over us like that is kinda putting me off" says Tyson

"Just do it!" I order with fire in my voice

However Tyson and Max are interrupted again but this time by Lee "hey! This _IS _my stuff!"

Whoops "bye!"

"RAY KON!

* * *

Running through the streets at a rapid pace before Lee comes after me with torches and pitch forks I nearly crash headlong in to Wyatt "whoa!" skidding to a halt I let out a breath and give a smile "sorry Wyatt, didn't see you there"

"It's alright" replies Wyatt

"I haven't seen you all day" such as shame "where have you been?" seriously, it's been killing me

"Oh just hanging out here" Wyatt indicates the park in which he now stands

"Oh…are you ok?" I ask, "I mean, you know with the whole thing with Kai and…stuff"

Wyatt smiles a smile which I have a feeling is forced "oh I'm fine…but I think I'm going to go back home"

"Oh good…God no!" I quickly add, "you shouldn't leave…not like this. You should at least say goodbye to Tyson and the others first" and then you can leave, I'll be really kind and pay for your taxi fare if you like…aren't I kind?

"No, I'll think I'll just go, my stuff is already packed" Wyatt sighs and starts to walk away

"Wyatt" I turn to him as he turns back "I'm sorry…that you and Kai…didn't…well you know what I mean"

Wyatt smiles sadly "thanks Ray and I wanted to thank you for your advice"

Ouch, that makes me cringe slightly "no, please. Don't"

"It was very kind of you to help…and very commendable of you also" continues Wyatt "especially when you care for Kai so much"

"Ah…uh…" is my intellectual response

Wyatt looks like he's going to say something else but he stops and says instead "Lee wouldn't be looking for you would he?"

I take a quick glance behind me, ah! "Wyatt! It's been great to know you and we really must catch up some time!" I say hurriedly "but for now…I really have to dash!"

* * *

I flee for my life. Fortunately Lee isn't big on running miles and miles so it's not long before I leave him far behind shouting curses and calling for demons. However I do keep running just to be on the safe side-

THUD. I hit something solid and go flying back landing on the ground with a thump. Ow.

"Are you alright?" I look up to see Kai looking down at me with a huge thoughtful gaze

I grin "oh sure! I didn't hurt you did I?"

"You didn't even knock me over" replies Kai as I stand "that's how little you affected me"

"You always do know how to make a girl feel great" I say with a sigh

Kai smirks "part of my charm" he gives me a look "was there a reason why you were running blindly?"

"I just burnt all Lee's stuff, he's a little cross"

"That would be why he's standing behind you with a pitchfork"

I spin round "Lee!" I give him a big sunny smile…it doesn't work so I do the next best thing. I dive behind Kai, undignified I know but hey, we all have our little weaknesses and fears and seeing Lee holding a pitchfork is one of them, it's even more of a fear for Kai…seeing as Lee is gay and all.

This has obviously occurred to Kai as he gives Lee a glare "back off Wong!"

"Give me the tiger and no one gets hurt" says Lee

"He said Voltaire was ugly!" I whisper in Kai's ear

Kai gives me a look over his shoulder "Voltaire is ugly, so what?"

"Kai, Voltaire is part of your family. You should protect the Hiwatari name no matter how ugly Voltaire really is"

"Isn't it interesting that if I protect my family name I am also protecting you from being mauled?" says Kai raising an eyebrow

I beam at him

Kai sighs and mutters a few words on how brave the one and only Ray Kon is being, he sighs and turns back to Lee "Ray and I have some training to do and I don't appreciate it when my team is being watched by other teams" having said this he turns and walks down the street

"Yeah!" I say, "take that Lee Wong!" I then realise that my protection is actually walking up the street and so I turn and run after him.

"You owe me" says Kai

"Anything, anything at all"

"A large indoor pool with heated water and a million dollar dive board?"

"Maybe not that" I say with a slightly uncomfortable smile, Kai just smirks "what are you doing out here anyway?" I ask as I follow him up another street

"I was getting some peace" replies Kai with a pointed look at me; now in the past that would have been my cue to leave at the earliest moment but what with Lee hunting for my blood and my lack of fear in Kai I merely smile widely.

"I'll hang out with you then"

"Great" says Kai though not unkindly

"Oh by the way, if you see Tyson and Max on the floor just leave them to it"

"Should I be worried?" asks Kai

"Only if they forget to breathe" I smile

"No doubt you had something to do with their getting together" continues Kai

"Oh come on! It was killing me, they were hopping round each other like sexually frustrated rabbits"

"Hn" is all Kai says to that comment

"And besides" I continue quietly "you should always tell someone how you feel about them"

"Does that give me permission to tell Daichi that I hate him everyday?" asks Kai interestedly

I roll my eyes "you know what I mean, if you like someone then you should always tell them"

"I imagine that's why you encouraged Wyatt to tell me" says Kai with a quick look at me

I nod "although I didn't expect him to admit his feelings in such a poetic way"

"You think calling me balls of gas is poetic?" Kai raises an eyebrow

I give him a nudge (I don't know why he bothers with his no touching policy) "hey, Wyatt meant what he said…just maybe not so literally"

"I hope not" Kai says with a small smirk

We walk on a little, Kai sinking in to one of his silent thoughts while I'm debating on the situation which I could use to finally tell Kai how I feel "so if you felt about someone the Wyatt fell about you would you tell them?" I ask

"No" replies Kai

"Why?"

"Because I'm not that open nor am I that trusting that the situation will go the way I want it to"

What do I make of that? "But if you knew the person returned the feelings would you?" I press the issue

Kai thinks about this "I've never been in that situation before so I wouldn't know"

"Well think about it" I insist

"Why?" asks Kai

"Because I'm curious about what you would do?"

"Ray, I don't mean any offence but I'm not going to go in to my thoughts and feelings which I find uncomfortable just because you're curious"

I stop "would you tell me if I said there was a reason other than my curiosity?" I ask almost forgetting to breathe

"Depends on the reason" the phoenix replies

"I have something to tell you!" I blurt out suddenly

"What?" Kai turns to look at me

I love you "I can't cook" what?

"What?" asks Kai not quite following the train of thought

"Seriously!" that is not what I wanted to say, "I can't cook!" why am I talking about cooking?

"Oh" says Kai totally not engrossed in our conversation

"I can't even make toast!" I say pointlessly "people think I'm a great cook but I'm not! I can't make anything, I have problems with filling a glass of water!"

"Ray"

"Yes Kai" I am the idiot who is making no sense!

"Why are you telling me you can't cook?" Kai asks quite sensibly

"I don't know!" I say "but I can't!"

"Can't what?"

"I can't cook"

"How does that effect me?"

"It doesn't as long as you don't ask me to make you a meal" I say giggling helplessly. It's a good thing I can laugh at myself otherwise I think I'd be in a permeate state of depression.

I sigh, "look Kai, I have something to tell you"

"You can't swim?"

"Well I can't but I don't see what that has to do with anything" I say somewhat befuddled

"Well I thought seeing as you can't cook you might not be able to swim either" says Kai with a blank expression "which is definite grounds to kick you off the team"

"WHAT!" I shriek "you can't kick me off the team just because I can't boil an egg while being a fricking mermaid!" I stop as Kai smirks "you're joking" I say

Kai nods rather amused; ah stop teasing me!

"That was mean" I say "and not funny!"

"I disagree" says Kai

"You would!"

"Yes I would"

"Oh stop being so facetious!" especially when I'm trying to tell you I love you. You'll end up putting me off and then I'll say I hate you and then you'll kick me off the team for real and then where will I be? Back in China marrying Kevin's little brother while Gary and Mariah make passionate love at the alter, that's where! Oh I did not just think that!

"Are you aright?" asks Kai as I cringe

"Yes, just had a real nasty thought" please don't kick me off the team! I'll cry "anyway, I do actually have something important to tell you"

"You can't sing?"

"Kai! I told you not to be so facetious!"

"Forgive me, it was too tempting" I bet it was

"Anyway" I look at the ground trying to not to blush and failing badly, I look back up at Kai who blinks patiently "I uh…don't know…how to say this…but um…well you see the thing is…no, let me start again…what I'm trying to say…very badly…is that…well…what I'm trying to say hopefully better than Wyatt…though maybe not so poetic…wait, let me rethink this…Kai. Now we've known each other a long time…and I think that…well I know that…well I hope that…I mean we're friends right? So what I'm saying is…I don't know what I'm saying…Kai, I think…I really like…I really like…wait let me-"

"Ray!" interrupts Kai

"Yeah" I say somewhat faintly

"What are you trying to say?" asks Kai calmly

"I don't know!" I say, "wait! Yes I do! Kai, what I'm trying to say very badly is that…is that…I really like…I really like…strawberry milkshakes!"

There's a silence while I close my eyes and will the ground to swallow me, I look down unable to look Kai in the face without laughing like a fricking manic school girl. Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard I look back up at Kai.

Kai has raised the ever famous eyebrow.

The situation would be funny if it wasn't for the fact I'm inwardly kicking myself back in to 1864 where I know Kai doesn't exist. Ok, it's either now or never. I prefer never…no! Come on Kon! Where's your courage? Don't answer that. Alright. I clear my throat.

"Kai, what I am trying to really badly tell you with many grammatical mistakes and a lot less poetically than Wyatt is that I like you. I mean really like you…a lot" there, I've said it now don't I feel brave! No, I want to shrivel up in to non existence actually.

Kai is quiet for a very long time which doesn't bode well, we stand there in the loudest silence I've ever been in. I don't look at Kai until he speaks.

"I'm sorry Ray, I don't want to hurt you" says the phoenix softly "but I liked you the way you were"

* * *

Well ain't that just a slap in the face! did you see that coming? i think a couple of you did and it was kinda obvious that Kai wasn't going to snap Ray up while he was a girl.

and that's the next chapter of over and done with, i don't know when i'll next update because i've got my exams in the next couple of weeks but after that i'll be as free as a bird...well almost as free as a bird, i'm sure no one will let me sit around for long! anyway until next time folks!

kiki


	17. The Best

HERE i am! uh i got stuck half way through this chapter! drove me mad i can tell you! still i'm back i'm back i'm back!

right, got that out my system back to the fic!

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me and neither does The Best, it belongs to Tina Turner and it's such a COOL song!

so when we left off Kai had just totally blown Ray off (oo meanie!) and here we are, the next chapter of ! and this is **Kai's POV**

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Best**

Kai's POV

"I'm sorry Ray, I don't want to hurt you" I say quietly "but I liked you the way you were"

Ray stares at for a very long time with an expression of, what can only be called, dumbstruck stupefaction "liked me the way I was" she repeats in somewhat dazed tones "_are you kidding me_!"

"I'm sorry" I say with the nasty feeling of feline fury heading my way

"You LIKED me the way I WAS!" at least I got the point across "you do realise that I was a boy back then don't you!" asks Ray fangs showing

"Yes"

"And you do realise that I was a guy for three _years_ and you never even looked at me?"

"Yes"

"You even told me you were homophobic!"

"Technically when I said that I didn't actually know you were gay so I wasn't actually talking directly to you" I point out

"Right so let me get this straight! You're homophobic but I didn't count even though I was gay! Have I got that right?"

"I'll admit that does come across as slightly hypocritically" I say "I'm sorry Ray, I can't help how I feel. It's just I'm used to you being a guy and I liked-"

"I WAS A GUY FOR THREE FUCKING YEARS! You said you were homophobic! You said you weren't interested in anyone!"

"I never actually realised you'd remember every little thing I said to you"

"Like anyone would forget!" says Ray rather coldly "three years and you never even looked at me once! And now suddenly you like me?"

"I have this habit of wanting things I can't have"

"Oh you got THAT right!"

"Look" I say cutting through Ray's tirade before it truly begins "I'm not saying that I've suddenly had these feelings, I don't know how long I've had them. As we all know feelings are not my strong point. All I know is that you were a guy and now you're not and I can't get used to it. I don't like change. I know it's a fault but I can't help that"

"You don't like change!" fumes Ray "the whole world changes Kai! Stars change! Planets change! The fricking moon changes! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMIRKING?"

"Only you would talk about the stars and moon when you're being rejected" I muse in a voice fonder than I meant it to sound; however this does not soften Ray.

"Why Kai? Why the hell do you want me to be a guy again? Why do you have so goddamn awkward?"

"I know to you it seems like I'm not being logical" Ray raises a sceptical eyebrow "but from my point of view how do I know you liked me when you were a guy. As far am I'm concerned you could just like me just because you're a girl"

"I wouldn't deceive you like that!" Ray defends herself looking stung

"Well how would I know that? For I know you might have been lying to me for the last three years"

"That's unfair!" Ray takes a step back "and untrue! I've never lied to you! I may have kept things from you but that was because I thought you'd kick me off the team or not see me as your friend anymore but I've never lied! I wouldn't! I could never lie to you!"

"So you say"

A look of hurt flashes through Ray's eyes and she sighs "whatever, I'm sorry for wasting your time" turning away she walks off without looking back.

I think I'm getting the hang of this feelings thing…

* * *

"I hate you. I hate Bryan. I hate Spencer. I hate Ian. But most of all I hate the Blitzkrieg Boys" Tala states. I would have some kind of reaction to these words if it wasn't the thirtieth time I'd heard them so needless to say I ignore her. To sum up Tala has been seething about Bryan tricking her in to thinking he had amnesia ever since I sat down in my room…about five hours. Serves me right for blowing Ray off like that I suppose.

"I hate you. I hate Bryan. I hate Spencer. I hate Ian. But most of all I hate the Blitzkrieg Boys" Tala states again. From outside my shut door we hear Bryan thud his head against it in a bid to open it but the large cuddly version of Tyson, which somehow made its way to my room, remains unmoved.

"I hate you. I hate Bryan-"

"I get it!" I snap, "you hate us! No need to elaborate any further!"

"Oh no, you don't understand!" continues Tala unperturbed by the penknife I'm slipping through my fingers "I don't just hate you. I loathe you! I detest you! I despise you!"

"You missed out abhor"

"That too!" agrees Tala

I roll my eyes "you're being pathetic, it was only one of Bryan's games. He does them everyday!"

From outside the door there's a thud, a curse and some reference or other to me being the size of the moon for shutting my door on him; of course he hasn't figured out that if he just pushes the handle down and gives a little push instead of head butting he may have more of a result.

"What's wrong with you?" growls Tala "I'm the one supposed to be sulking!"

"Tala. If I want to be sulky then I shall be sulky because after all this is my room and that is my bed you're sprawled all over!"

"Well if you wanted to be on your own all you had to do was say!" Tala says indignantly

"I didn't say that. I just said if I wanted to be sulky then I fucking will!"

"Fine!" Tala stands up "I'm leaving!"

"Good!"

"I won't be coming back!"

"Fine with me! Take Bryan with you! And while you're at it, drown Daichi in the river!"

"Fine! Be on your own!" argues Tala still standing there. She has no intention of leaving; she just wants to fight with someone.

"I'm not on my own if you're still standing there!" I point out

"Well just pretend I'm not here then!"

"A little difficult when you won't stop talking!"

"You'll barely even notice I'm here"

I'm saved from answering by Kenny who comes flying in to the room and, without so much as a request for permission, dives under my bed. Ray follows in with a look of doom on her face.

"Daichi is trying to eat spaghetti with her butt again?" I guess

"Worse" Ray's voice in neutral

"Max has thrown up over Hero?"

"Worse"

"Daichi is trying to flirt?"

"Worse"

"Fuck, worse than that? Hilary is having a make out session with grandpa?"

Ray shakes her head "Tyson is singing" she points out my window

Tala and I stare down with looks of utmost horror as Tyson stands in the middle of the garden on a cardboard box wearing nothing but a plastic bag and-

"EACH TIME YOU LEAVE I START LOOSING CONTROL, YOU'RE WALKING AWAY WITH MY HEART AND MY SOUL!"

Ouch. To describe Tyson's singing; imagine cats claws scraping down a blackboard magnified by a microphone and added by a large helping of yodelling and yowling. You now have a good impression of Tyson's singing. Max can be seen with cotton ball shoved in her ears and shouting above the wailing that she knows Tyson loves her and he really, really, really…really, REALLY doesn't need to prove it; this however does not work and as Tyson hits and murders the next verse Max runs for the house.

Tala sniffs "that's nothing compared to Bryan"

Ray and I look at her.

"Bryan sings?" Ray asks sounding somewhat terrified

"I've never heard him" I add

"Well you wouldn't" replies Tala "it was in the Abbey in the showers; I tell you, two minutes of that and I was begging Boris to let me out"

"What did Bryan sing?" asks Ray with a look of unhealthy interest

"The classics" says Tala "such as-"

"I don't want to know" I cut in quelling Ray's interest with a look; I'm doing her a favour really. She's always been curious about life in the Abbey, a curiosity I've had to beat back with the threat of a large hammer, what Ray actually knows about the Abbey she could fit on the head of a pin but she seems mightily proud of what she does know all the same.

"So did you all share the showers?" she asks with seemingly innocence; like the thought of many naked young men isn't exciting her…I don't think!

"All of us except rich boy Kai here" says Tala coolly "he got his **own **shower in his **own** lavish bathroom in his **own** luxury rooms at the top of the Abbey where he could relax after a hard day training while the rest of us mere mortals were stuck in bunk beds underground"

"You're still jealous about that aren't you?" I say in condescending tones

"Fuck yeah!"

"So were you guys friends then?"

"Sure" I reply, "if you forget out the numerous times Tala tried to kill me"

"Necessary my dear Kai" is Tala's dry response "I had to show you that I hated you" yeah, I got that "and besides it's not like my attempts were ever fatal"

"I spent three days in hospital on a life support machine!"

"Well yeah" concedes Tala

"I had to have an armed guard to stop you from shooting me!"

"True" admits Tala as she catches the look on Ray's face "now, what you have to understand Ray" she says while slipping her arms round Ray's shoulders "is that back in the Abbey attempted murder was popular. Kai himself tried it many times, just ask Boris. Now I can imagine you find this shocking but unfortunately you come from a sheltered and naïve background"

"Sheltered and naïve background?" Ray repeats raising her eyebrows "Tala, I knew how to kill a full grown man by the time I was seven"

I snort "yeah right!"

Ray looks defensive "it's true! I can tie a person in a knot with one hand!"

"Prove it"

Ray shrugs and walks out.

Tala and I hear her say "hello Daichi"

"Hey Ray- OUCH! AAHHGH!"

Ray walks back in.

…

"Beginners luck" I say

"Sore loser" Ray answers back dropping the newly knotted Daichi to the floor at my feet

Tala looks down calmly "do you plan to untie it?"

"At some point" Ray nods "or Kai can deal with it" she gives me a bright smile while Tala studies Daichi intently

"I'm curious, do the arms go over the head or under the butt?"

"I'm sure Kai will help you out" Ray turns and walks off…so I guess she hasn't forgiven me for earlier then.

* * *

Following Ray in to the kitchen I pause by Bryan who is staring at a carton of orange juice "what are you looking at?" I ask

"Shh" Bryan wafts a hand "it says concentrate"

Do you think I should explain to Bryan the concept that concentrated orange juice doesn't mean you have to stare at it first? Nah! It's keeping him quiet. I turn back to Ray who is slicing an apple.

"Can we talk?" I ask

"If you like" says Ray in the same neutral tones

"What I said before was unkind and unnecessary. I just didn't know how to take what you told me-"

"You don't need to apologise" Ray turns and smiles at me brightly "I know I sprung it on you and I completely understand that you're not prepared to be more than friends. I'm just happy that we can still be friends"

"Are you sure?" I ask

"Of course" Ray's smiled widens and becomes brighter

We both look down at the knife in her hand which is inches away from entering my stomach.

"The knife is irrelevant" says Ray brightly "it's not like I want to kill you for calling me liar, rejecting everything I have for you and throwing it back in my face and generally making me feel like mud on the bottom of your shoe"

"Of **course** not" I say "in that case do you think you could keep the knife out the Kai area?"

"Sure thing" Ray retracts the knife "so we can still be friends then?"

"Of course…and I want you to know I am sorry for what I said"

Ray smiles her usual kind smile though it still gives me the feeling of impending death "I know"

"MAXIE I LOVE YOU!" Tyson comes running in looks round and, unable to find Max, grabs Ray and shouts "I CAN'T FIND MAX!"

"No need to shout!" I snap while Ray blinks hard

"BUT I CAN'T FIND MAX!" shouts Tyson with no regard for Ray's ears or my leadership; on seeing Max hiding at the kitchen door and waving vigorously not to give away her position I promptly pull Ray from Tyson and turn the dragon round.

"There is the object of your love so go chase and stop pestering" I order

"MAX!" shouts Tyson

Max looks round as if looking for someone and then realises that it's her Tyson is staring bogeyed at – she sags "thanks for nothing Kai, as the leader you're supposed to help your followers"

"I was" I answer back "I helped Tyson find you"

"That's not entirely what I mean" sighs Max

Meanwhile Tyson has got down on his knees "Maxie, do you not love me!"

"Of course I do Tyson!" says Max "and I know you love me so there's REALLY no reason to keep singing a serenade for me!"

"In other words: keep your fucking gob shut" I say

Tyson turns on me "you're just jealous!"

I raise an eyebrow "of what exactly? Your singing talent? Or Max's desperation to leave every time you enter a room?"

"I'm not desperate to leave every time Tyson comes!" says Max with a glare "I just don't feel he needs to sacrifice himself by singing"

Tyson turns back to Max "it is no sacrifice! I would do anything for you! Which would like next? Let's get it on? Or Billie Jean?"

"Why don't you sing them quietly in the countryside of England?" I suggest as Max splutters, "it would be a great way of herding sheep, they'd run far from you. You'd save the farmers a fortune"

Tyson huffs and folds his arms "you're just jealous because I have Max and you have no one!"

I glare at him "and what does that mean?" I snarl

"I'm not the one Ray's pointing the knife at" Tyson says

I look at Ray's hand while the neko-jin shuts her eyes tight to avoid my scowl "what did I say about the Kai area?" I fold my arms

"Sorry!"

"I don't want your apology, I want you to put the knife down!"

"Yeah! Fine!" Ray puts the knife down and I remove from Ray's reach and put it back in the drawer.

"You know," says Bryan thoughtfully totally unaware of what's happening around him and taking a swig of orange "even though I've concentrated on it for half an hour, it doesn't taste any different"

"Why don't you go out in the garden?" I suggest to my infuriating team "and actually get some training done without me having to drag you through it by your teeth"

Unfortunately for Tyson, Kenny hears me say this "an excellent idea Kai!"

My whole team scowls at me "well chop, chop" I say "beyblades don't launch themselves"

"Have I mentioned I hate you?" says Tyson sweetly

"Not nearly enough. Now get to it! Ten laps round the park!"

"TEN!"

"Alright, seeing as I'm feeling generous you can do a hundred press-ups afterwards"

"Kai, my dear. As you can see I am now a girl" says Max quickly

"And toads hop" I answer "so what?"

"Girls can't do press-ups, we don't have the physical strength"

"I see your point" I concede "so while the boys are doing the press-ups you and Ray can do another fifty laps round the park"

"Press-ups are fine!" says Max hurriedly "aren't they Ray?"

"Absolutely fine" agrees Ray who also doesn't like my alternative to press-ups "who doesn't love a good-press up session?"

"Well seeing as you all love them so much you go and enjoy yourself," I order "get to it"

"I don't see you offering to joins us" says Ray as one last attempt to get out of training

"You've just tried to kill me" I point out "if I join you, you'll probably try and drown me in the park pond" when they _still_ don't move I snap "last person to reach the park has to do an extra twenty sit-ups!"

"Aw Ray you should have stabbed him while you had the chance!" groans Tyson

"Murdering is against the law Tyson" says Max intellectually

"Make that forty sit-ups!"

"Though I might just be tempted" Max scowls as she sets off at a run

"Kai" Ray turns to me "about what I said before…just ignore it. I sprung it on you and I'm sorry so forget about it…ok"

"Ray"

"Yeah"

"Don't think I don't know you're trying to get out of training"

Ray grins "oh well it worth a try" she turns to go but I stop her

"We'll talk later, when there's no one around to distract us. Alright?"

She nods

"Now seeing as you'll the last to reach the park don't forget the sixty sit-ups you have to do extra"

"B-but it was forty before!" splutters Ray

I shrug "I just upped the number"

"But that's not fair!"

"Then you'd better run before I make it eighty"

"Tyson's right, I should have killed you while I had the chance"

"I just made it ninety"

"What! Oh come on Kai! Don't be a sour puss!"

"A hundred"

Ray scowls at me "stop adding!"

"Then get running" I suggest

She huffs and turns to run out the kitchen "moron!"

"A hundred and ten!"

"Prick!" Ray shouts back as she leaves the house

"A hundred and forty!"

Bryan takes another sip of orange juice experimentally and shakes his head "why does it tell you to concentrate on it if it doesn't taste any different?"

I look at him "Bryan"

"Yeah"

"You really are stupid"

* * *

"Can we talk?"

I look up to Lee peering in my bedroom; I go back to my book "I don't know, have you enough brain power to talk?"

"Haha" sneers Lee as he comes in to the room

"Did I say you could come in?" I say pointedly

Lee shrugs "I want to know what you've done to Ray"

Straight to the point then "I'm not sure, right about now she's probably cursing me for so many sit-ups"

"I mean why is she so miserable?" Lee objects

I pause and look up from my book "explain"

"Oh you're not sensitive enough to see because Ray's good at hiding her misery but since you and her got back from that walk she's been miserable…what did you do to her?"

Did I really make her that unhappy? She seemed fine…she smiled "Ray's seems fine to me" I say

"That's because you haven't known her all you life" Lee objects "I have"

"Well there you are then, knowing you would make anyone depressed" I reply, did I really have the power to hurt Ray that much? I didn't want to hurt her…I just don't want her to realise that I'm not the person she thinks I am. I'm not kind or open like her; I'm just not the person she thinks I am.

"If you think your petty insults are going to get to me then you're wrong!" Lee glares at me

"Oh I don't expect them to get to you, you're too stupid to understand them" I didn't want to hurt Ray…that's the last thing I wanted to do.

"I don't care what you say to me! Just don't hurt Ray!" Lee growls

What is it about Ray? It's the old Ray I remember; when someone says Ray all I can see in my mind is the Ray I know. Is that wrong of me? Should I forget about the old Ray? Should I get used to this new Ray?

"Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Even if that was possible I would never be able to think about this Ray the way I thought about the old Ray, it's too weird to get used to…maybe I'm being to rash, maybe I'm not giving Ray a chance to show me…

"Oi!"

Maybe that's what I do; I stop people getting close to stop them hurting me. Maybe if I gave Ray a chance we could be…something. Ok, that's the last time I EVER read Bryan's fucking book!

"HEY!"

"Oh, I forgot you were in the room" I look back up at Lee

"Well!"

"Well what?"

"What are you going to do about Ray?"

"What do you want me to do Lee?"

"I want you to make her happy again!"

"So, should I hire a clown?"

Lee falls over.

"Why are you here Lee?" I ask, "what's the real reason?"

"Look, Ray's my friend…yeah so it took me a moment to get over the fact that she was a girl but once she's a guy again that'll be fine"

"Her antidote was destroyed" I say "there's no way of turning Ray back"

"But you promised her you would find a way" Lee objects "she told me you promised her you would change her back"

I did, didn't I… "And how do you suggest I do that?" I ask cynically "have you any ideas?"

"No" replies Lee "but I wouldn't be sitting in my room moping"

"No, you'd be running round the entire city shouting" I agree "but that wouldn't help either"

Lee sighs, "look, I don't care how you do it…but right now do you know what Ray is doing?"

"Well, she should be doing a hundred and forty sit-ups, followed by ten laps of the park and a hundred press-ups. If she's not then she can do an extra twenty laps as punishment for slacking"

"I meant inside her head" says Lee in an irritated voice

"Probably cursing me for being a dictator" or hating me for pushing her away.

"She's trying to think of a way to make it up to you…if I know Ray then that's what she'll be doing right now" Lee cuts me off before I can say something else "so be the nice guy for once in your life, don't let her be alone and miserable"

"So, I should hire more than one clown?"

Lee is saved from answering by Tala who comes rushing in and knocking Lee to the ground "YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT!" she shrieks at me

"Tala, can't you see I'm very busy ordering clowns?" I reprimand and earning a dark scowl from Lee

"Why do you need to hire them?" asks Tala somewhat distracted "you know Tyson, you _live_ with Tyson…trust me, you don't need to hire clowns"

I turn back to Lee "she does have a point"

Lee shrugs "fine, don't take me seriously Kai. But if you're not careful you're gonna lose Ray" he turns to go but turns back with a smirk "but if Ray's really not the one you want…I'm always eager" he winks and leaves the room with Tala staring after him with a look of disgust.

"Did he just…wink?"

Tala pats me on the shoulder "think nothing of it, you'll only get yourself distressed"

"But he just…winked"

"Shh! Shh! Listen to me!"

"Tala, he just winked at me"

"Yes! Yes! But listen!"

"But he just-"

"Kai! Listen!"

I sigh…what did he mean I'll lose Ray? Ray's not going anyway…except maybe the hospital to deal with several torn ligaments "what did you want?"

Tala rubs her hands together "you are going to LOVE me! Forget Jesus! You're going to love me! You're going to worship me for the rest of your life!"

"Why?" I ask with a great sense of foreboding

"Do you remember when we all invaded the science lab Kenny found the formulas that the scientists used to change us from guys to girls!"

"No, but carry on"

"Well I managed to grab them off Kenny the other day and only half an hour ago I did it!" Tala says dramatically

"Did what?" I ask

"I reversed the formula!" explains Tala "I made the antidote to change the girls back in to guys!"

I stare at him "are you sure?" I ask

Tala nods "fairly, I mean there's a 50% chance it won't work but I think the theory is sound"

"And you've made this? Into an actual antidote?"

"Yup! Love me much? You're going to love me even more!"

"Tala, you can't have made the antidote. Each antidote was designed for one person, each test tube had someone's name on because each test tube had different DNA in"

"You can get more DNA you moron!" Tala thwacks me over the head

"How? Take Ray for example, how would you get more DNA?"

Tala rolls her eyes "did you NEVER listen in biology?"

"What was the point? You always told me the answers afterwards"

"Ray is a walking DNA of herself you idiot! I never knew you were so dense!"

"Hey! Science wasn't my thing" I defend "I excelled in everything except science, it was boring so I didn't bother listening"

Tala sighs, "anyway, my point is that I've made Ray's antidote. I can change her back!"

I look at her suspiciously "you've specifically got Ray's antidote? Why Ray?"

"Partly because you're moping and I can't STAND it when you mope! It drives me insane!" Tala breathes and continues in a more matter of fact voice "that and I'm not completely sure it will work so I wanted a victim to try it on first"

"What do you mean you're not completely sure" I ask my eyes narrowing

"Well there's a 50% chance Ray could die from poisoning so I didn't want to risk it on myself" says Tala casually

"Absolutely not" I say "you are not trying that out on Ray"

"Why not?" whines Tala "that means you'll be forever moping!"

"The risk that something bad might happen to Ray is too high" I say firmly "I'm telling you Tala, you're not trying it out"

Tala sighs and huffs but nods "although" she says slyly "shouldn't it be up to Ray whether she should take it? Ray is her own person after all"

I hate her. I loathe her. I despise her. "Fine" I say shortly "ask Ray, but if she doesn't want to risk it then you don't give it to her. You got that? Ask Ray BEFORE you give it to her!"

"Ah" says Tala "now that's where we hit the slight snag"

"What do you mean?" I ask already knowing the answer

"Well…" says Tala slowly "when I said I could try the antidote on Ray what I meant was I _had_ tried the antidote on Ray, and when I said there could be a 50% chance she might die I meant there _is _a 50% chance she might die"

"You're joking" I say standing up and hurrying to the door "you're fucking joking!"

"It was all for you Kai!" Tala shouts following me, "I couldn't bare to see you so unhappy!"

"Fuck that Ivanov! You just wanted a fucking guinea pig!"

"Well now you mention it I would like a guinea pig! They're so cute with their little wriggly noses! Can I have one Kai? I promise I'll look after it!"

* * *

Ahh! i love Tala! slipped Ray the antidote without knowing whether it works and she didn't even bother asking Ray first! what will happen? you'll find out!

hope you all enjoyed! please review and tell me your thoughts, i love to know your opinions!

Kiki


	18. Never Gonna Give You Up

And here we are with a new chapter! woo! thanks to all the reviews and alerts also...and the favourite stories!

Disclaimer: Beyb;ade does not belong to me and neither does Beyblade. Never Gonna Give You Up belongs to Rick Astley…well, that's what it says on the box! ;)

Note: Man! I got stuck just at the end of this because I wasn't sure how to end it, but I think it's ok...well, I hope it's ok. I'm not sure whether it's funny at the end but we're leading in to the romance side of it also so I think I can get away with it...no, I don't know what I'm on about either ;)

This is in Ray's POV

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Never Gonna Give You Up**

Ray's POV

"Don't give up Ray! We have to keep going! We can't give up!"

Huh says the guy who couldn't even make it passed the first lap. I'll say here and now that Kai's training session aren't flattering or dignified; by the end of it no matter who you are you will be sweating more than the rainforests and your limbs will have forgotten how to work, many people will see you crawling up the street on your belly softly weeping as you try to remember the purpose for living.

To say that I was tired would a gross understatement; my arms have flopped to my sides, my legs have become the substance of jelly and my brain…well there's not much going on there. I defy anyone to survive Kai's training sessions; even David Beckham would have trouble.

Max joins me on the ground where I lay, that is to say Max falls to the ground gasping for air and silently cursing Kai's parents. For the record we all hate Kai's parents; no we've never met them and I'm sure they're lovely people…but they've spawned Satan!

"Hey…Ray," pants Max "do you…think Kai will…**ever**…give up on…torturing us?"

"No" I gasp, "he takes sadistic pleasure in watching us sweat"

"Huh, he can have a bucketful," mutters Max who lifts her head to look round before flopping back to the ground "have you seen Tyson?"

"Back there with Daichi still on lap one" I reply

"Oh. I'm on lap four, what about you?"

"Six" I reply "but I have to do an extra hundred and forty sit ups"

Max winces "ouch! Is that even possible?"

"We'll find you when you send me to the hospital in a permanent crouch and muttering"

At this point we're interrupted by the magnificent call of our leader and we look up, both only able to lift our heads so far, to see our grand leader walking towards us shouting something across the park. Is a proclamation of love? Is the praise and congratulations we deserve? Is it a shout of joyous pride?

"STOP SLACKING YOU LAZY LAYABOUTS AND START RUNNING BEFORE I GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO REALLY SWEAT ABOUT!"

Our heads smack against the ground again "I vote we kill him" says Max

I shake my head "too quick. Lets abandon him on a hot desert island, you know how he hates the heat"

"Ha ah! A plan" agrees Max

A shadow falls over us "having a nice sleep in the sun?" asks the voice of doom…I mean Kai

"No! No!" Max sits straight up "just uh taking in the sunny air before I…uh-"

"Get running!" Kai orders while behind his back Tala jeers at us. Max and I stagger to our feet and fall back down again before trying again and successfully manage to stay at least at a slant if not totally upright.

"Can't we even have a rest?" pleads Max

"No" comes the deadpan voice

Max pouts, "that's not fair! I demand for my rights!"

"MOVE TATE!"

With a squeal that is best described as a mouse on helium Max flees the scene and leaves only a cloud of dust…_Cough_! _Cough_! Thanks Max. I totter to my feet and also make to run for my life…I mean continue with Kai's (torturous) training session but he lays a hand on my shoulder.

"You stay here and sit down"

"No problem" I fall over

Kai looks down at me "I actually meant sit on the bench but I'm sure the ground is sufficient"

Ooo life of luxury! I NEVER get to sit on the bench purely because by the time Kai's done killing us all we don't have the energy to do anything except cry. With the help of Tala, who for some reason seems to be treating me very gingerly, I scramble my way to the bench and flop down.

Kai sits next to me and asks, "how do you feel?"

"You mean apart from the screaming muscles, tired legs, aching arms, painful back, sore feet, scratched hands and beaten body?"

"Yes"

"Well I do have a little headache but I think that's because I've just smacked it against a tarmac ground" I look at him "why do you ask?"

"Can't I just be interested in your health?" asks Kai

I poke him. I study him intently. I prod him. No, it's definitely Kai and I'm not dreaming.

"What are you doing?" asks Kai as he meets my intense gaze with a raised eyebrow

"I think you've been possessed by a spirit" I conclude

"And how did you come to that decision?"

"Because there's no way on earth the Kai Hiwatari I know would ever ask about someone's health just for the sake of it"

"You make me sound so cruel" comments Kai

"You are" say me _and_ Tala with feeling

Kai gives us both a glare and says smoothly "there's no easy way to tell you this Ray but Tala's poisoned you with something she claims will turn you back in to a guy"

"It _might_ turn you in to a guy!" corrects Tala quickly "there's a 50% chance you'll change back to a guy"

"And what about the other 50%?" I ask

"Well there's also a 50% chance you might die" concedes Tala as if I'll only suffer a mild chest pain

"_DIE_!" I shriek

"There's no need to be like that!" Tala says, "you've got nine lives haven't you?"

Nine lives? "Tala, I think you might have misunderstood the term neko-jin" I say with a growl

"What? You mean you're not a freak who lives beyond eight deaths?" asks Tala looking slightly perturbed

"The _main_ point is" interrupts Kai before I can scratch Tala's eyes out "that we need to take you and the formula Tala used to someone who knows what about this stuff"

I look alarmed "Kai! You wouldn't take me to Boris!"

"No" says Kai patiently "I'm going to drive you to that scientist who turned us in to girls in the first place" he stands up

D-Drive? "Take me to Boris!" I beg "please! I'll suffer anything! I'll be beaten! Anything! Anything at all, except your driving!"

Kai glares at me "I'm going to say this once, I passed my driving test first time"

"Miracles do happen then" mutters Tala

"Kai! You can't drive! I know you think you can but you really can't!" I say

"Says the one who won't even get behind the wheel" Kai points out

"That's because I'm terrified of what'll happen! You've made me forever petrified of cars!" I gasp

"Look, it's quicker than walking so we're going by car" says Kai firmly as he begins to walk to the edge of the park where I can see the blasted thing parked…I swear it's leering at me!

"I'm sorry," whispers Tala to me "I tried to steal his keys but he's got an alarm fitted in to his pocket"

"Lets take the bus" I suggest brightly "it's environmentally friendlier!"

"We're going by car"

"Let grandpa drive!" I beseech

"Have you _seen_ what he's done to his car?"

"What about a taxi?"

"No"

"A bicycle?"

"No"

"A scooter?"

"No"

"Skateboard?"

Kai reaches the car.

"I think we should walk!"

Kai unlocks the car.

"Your car might breakdown halfway there! I couldn't bare it if that happened!"

Kai opens the passenger door.

"What if I have some kinda of breakdown while you're driving?"

Kai shoves me in to the car.

"You might crash!"

Kai shuts the passenger door.

In a bid to stall for time I lock the car from the inside…in a bid to get in to his car Kai unlocks it from the outside…needless to say his way works better. I shut my eyes tight while Tala is waving at us from the park saying she'll stay there to make sure the others finish their training session. Coward.

"Ray"

"Yes Kai"

"Why are you using your hair wrap to tie yourself to the seat"

"I want to be doubly safe, this way when you crash at least I won't go flying though the window"

"Thanks for your vote of confidence" mutters Kai as he starts the car

"Watch out for that lorry!"

"Ra-"

"And that bus!"

"Ra-"

"And don't run over that child!"

"Ray shut up"

"Watch out for the old man!"

…

"Don't go over the speed limit!"

…

"And I've called the hospital so they're on their guard for when we're submitted!"

…

"Oh! Don't kill Hero!"

SCREECH goes the car.

"I told you not to kill Hero!" I say sweating copiously

"I didn't" says Kai innocently "you never say I couldn't try"

* * *

We reach the science lab in one piece if a little shaky; or rather I'm shaky, Kai's just smirking. I scowl at him but in my condition it doesn't have quite the effect I want it to.

"I got us here didn't I?" says Kai

"Only just!" I yelp "that poor mother! She was in tears!"

"Then she shouldn't let her child spit at cars waiting at traffic lights"

"You nearly killed the poor kid!"

"I merely taught him a lesson"

"It'll be weeks of therapy!"

"I only drove over his goddamn football"

"And nearly his foot!"

"He shouldn't have had it sticking out in the road"

"You practically drove on the pavement!"

"I did nothing of the sort"

I give and lean against the nice solid wall while Kai makes sure nothing scratched his car, I'll wait until he's in the science lab and then I'll use my claws all over its pretty bonnet.

"Come on," says Kai "lets see if we can find out what Tala has actually done to you"

"She wasn't serious about the death thing was she?" I ask as I follow him to the building

"Knowing Tala she probably lied about the chance of you dying" says Kai "it's probably higher than 50%"

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry, I'll sort you out"

"If it includes that car again then I'm not doing it!" we reach the door to find it guarded by a large ugly man who looks like he's seen better days and bypassed them. Kai takes a step forward but I hurriedly jump in front of him.

He rolls his eyes "fine! We'll do it your way"

I turn to the guard with my most winning smile "we'd like to see the scientist Norris please"

"Fuck off" is the guard's response

Ah a tough cookie "it's an emergency" I try again

"Fuck off"

Ok, time to play dirty and lie "I am Ray Kon, I'm the daughter of Norris and I have some importance news about the baby mama is having"

Kai, who has been waiting with arms folded and a look of cynicism, snorts "you don't think that's actually going to work do you?"

"Fuck off" says the guard

"I rest my case" says Kai with a look at me

I sigh, "fine, we'll do it your way"

"Thank you, now move back"

I take a few steps back. Kai walks up to the guard, who doesn't move (more fool him), and kicks him rather hard in the place that makes all men cringe. This makes the guard cripple over with an "oof" and Kai kicks him in the head. We both watch the guard fall to the ground.

"See, simple yet effective" says Kai with a superior smirk

"Sorry if I want to keep on the right side of the law" I mutter as Kai leads the way in to the science lab.

* * *

By the time we reach the reception up on floor 14 I have to admit I was flagging, in my defence I had just been half way through Kai's training session nonetheless Kai is of the opinion that I am-

"You're slacking again" says said leader who of course isn't feeling the pain

"Is that my fault?" I, it has to be said, wheeze, "I'm the one who does that laborious unnecessary painful torturous rotten training!"

Kai just snorts "you're only tired because you don't train everyday, if you did it each morning it would be a cinch"

"Tell you what" I growl becoming quite irritated with the goddamn smart-alecky stuck up twat "you do the training and see how you feel!"

"I do the training, every morning" says Kai

"Well I've never seen you"

"That's because you're not usually awake at four" explains Kai as we walk over to the reception desk where a pretty young lady looks up and bats her eyelids at Kai who needless to say give the impression of a solid brick wall…sensitive our Kai, _real_ sensitive!

So far anyone we've met we've dealt with them Kai's way…bashed them over the head in other words but this time I insist, "I have an idea" I say firmly

"Is it as good as your last idea?" asks Kai innocently. Don't retaliate Kon, you know that's what he wants.

"Just let me handle this" I hiss as I push him away and turn to the girl at the desk

"You can't see anyone. You can't talk to anyone. You can't leave a message and you can't wait for anyone" she says in a clear precise voice that tells me nothing will change her mind…or so she thinks.

I lean on the desk and beam at her "see that guy?" I point inconspicuously at Kai

She nods as she avidly watches Kai lean against the wall

"Wanna a picture of him half naked?"

"Really!" she gasps

I nod "let us see Norris and it's all yours"

"He's in there hiding under his desk" she says greedily as I produce said picture "he screamed when he saw you coming"

"Thank you very much" I hand over the picture and turn back to Kai "this way"

Kai's eyes narrow as he sees the girl gloating over the picture "what did you give her?"

"A picture of you half naked"

"What!" Kai almost chokes on his words "where did you get _that_ from?"

"Lee" I say simply as we open the door to Norris's office

"And where did he get it from?" asks Kai in a voice of ice

"Well" I smirk somewhat glibly "I guess he is up at four in the morning"

"Hn!" Kai gives me a glare.

We enter the office and look around…empty. Literally, there's not even a piece of paper in here let alone a desk.

"Maybe your little receptionist lied" suggests Kai

"Unless Norris and his office is through here" I say opening a door which opens in to a pitch black room, when I don't get a response I look back to find Kai looking at me "what?"

Kai walks up to me and tips my face up with his hand "did I really hurt you that much?" he asks "why? You shouldn't be my friend, I don't even know why you like me"

"I don't know why I like you either" I say, "your training sessions are torturous, I can't feel my feet"

Kai leans his head against mine and treats me to that rare thing: a smile.

"RAY!"

The voice echoes up the hallway we've just walked down and Kai's eyes narrow with that demon look "and then of course the cavalry comes" he sighs turning away and walking in to the pitch black room.

"Ray!" Hero comes bursting in to the room and grabs me "are you alright? Does it hurt? Tala told me what happened! Are you feeling sick? Do you need to sit down?"

It takes me a moment to answer all the questions "I'm fine. No, it doesn't hurt. no, I'm not feeling sick…what was the last question?"

Kai comes back "Ray, I've found Norris and he's agreed to see you"

Hero immediately turns on Kai with a glare "how could you let this happen?"

Kai glares right back "I didn't know Tala was going to slip Ray something, she only told me after she'd done it"

"You should have known what Tala was planning to do!" Hero growls

"And why should I? I don't know the mind of Tala!" Kai's eyes darken

"She's your friend!"

"Tyson's your brother, you don't know what goes through his head!" Kai snaps "don't take the high and mighty tone with me Hero! You didn't know it was going to happen either!"

Hero seems to accept this "I suppose not, but I still don't see why or how that stupid Norris will help"

"Leave that to me" says Kai "I don't need your help and don't get in my way"

"And what will you do if Ray becomes ill?" asks Hero coldly

Kai doesn't answer which means he doesn't have an answer, something Hero is quick to pick up.

"You don't know do you?" says the elder Granger "you've no idea what to do, so much for your great ideas"

"I don't see you giving any ideas" Kai's eyes are almost black "you seem to be intent on having a go at me"

"You're the one that said you didn't need my help" says Hero "I didn't want to get in the way" her tone is sarcastic, something Kai doesn't take too kindly too.

"As I said before Ray, Norris waiting for you in there" Kai walks passed Hero and to the door that leads back to the receptionist.

I run after him "where are you going?" I demand

"Well you have all the help you need so you don't need me" says Kai simply walking passed me and to the door

"But I do need you!" I say "I want you here!"

"Hero thinks otherwise"

"Forget Hero!" I growl "I want you here with me!"

Kai stops and turns back to find himself on the other end of my tiger glare, he sighs.

"Just put up with Hero" I say, "I know you don't like each other but for me will you stay?"

Kai relents "fine" his expression softens "I'll stay…just don't expect Hero to be alive when we leave this place"

Memo to self: keep all sharp objects away from Kai. I smile at him "thank you"

* * *

"How do you feel Ray?" asks Tyson who is standing a good ten feet away as he thinks I'm liable to explode and he doesn't want to get his nice clean jacket dirty…I'm waiting for that large pot of gooey substance tottering above him to fall at any moment.

"Uh I don't know…tired" I sit down

"Now lets take a look at you" Norris sits down on a chair in front of me and shines a torch in my eyes while Max, Kenny, Hilary, Lee, Daichi, Bryan and Tala all lean over his shoulder. Kai is standing by my side while Hero is over in the corner, Kai's standing beside a very large object and Hero doesn't trust Kai not to throw it, and Tala is standing a few feet away scribbling everything down in a little notepad.

"What are you doing?" I ask Norris who shines the torch in my other eye

"I have absolutely no idea," says Norris "but I've seen in done in movies so it has to mean something" great "you're a little sweaty, your pupils are dilating"

"I'd put that down to post car sickness" I say grinning as I practically feel Kai's eyes roll to the heavens

"Well, I've looked at the formula miss Tala used and I think if something goes wrong I have something that might help so wait here and I'll be back" Norris then walks off looking like he's not coming back…until Kai clears his throat and gives Norris _the_ look. Norris whimpers and scurries away to get the thing he wants.

Kai looks down at me

"I'm fine really, just tired from training and a little sick from car travel" I assure him

"Is there anything we can do Ray?" asks Daichi

Yeah, not stand so close! "No I'm fine…I just need to sit"

"You seem to be sweating quite a lot" Tyson comments while Max who mops my brow with a cloth, which is a nice gesture…save for the fact that the cloth is dirty with soot so now I have a blackened face.

"Do you need anything? A glass of water?" asks Hero

I stand up "look, will you guys quit worrying? I'm fine!" I tell the fuzzy outline of Hero

"Uh, Ray. I'm over here" a tap on my shoulder directs me to another fuzzy outline

I turn round and go very quiet.

"Ray?" I hear Kai's voice somewhere to my left

"I can't see" I tell him somewhat numbly, I turn to Kai "I can't see Kai!"

"I know" comes Kai's reply

"How?" I've only just figured it so how did he-

"Because you're talking to Tyson's giant cuddly self" replies Kai

I reach forward "eww! Why's it _sticky_?"

"It likes honey" I hear Tyson mumble

I'm not even going there. "Kai?" I reach forward in to the air not feeling the most confident I've ever felt

"I'm here" a whisper and breath warms my neck and Kai takes my outstretched hand in his gently "it's alright, just relax"

"_Relax_!" I squeak "oh sure! I'll just relax, nobody worry about me! I'll just die here blind and miserable. Murdered by Tala no less! But please don't concern yourselves!"

"Alright, does that mean we can go get food? I'm starving!"

"He's kidding! He's kidding!" Kai grabs me as I try to lunge in the direction I think Bryan is in "just ignore him"

"I got it! I got it!" Norris comes running back in "I know it looks disgusting, I know it's lime green and it probably tastes like snot but never mind…because it should work!"

"What do you mean _should_?" I ask fearing the answer

"Well…it might not do anything except give you bigger boobs" comes my reply

"Really!" that cry of delight did not come from me, it came from Bryan…that good for nothing sex obsessed son of…

…

…

…

"Ray?"

I'd like to say that when I woke up and opened my eyes I looked up in to the worried eyes of Kai, I'd like to say that my golden eyes met his crimson in a long and loving stare but unfortunately that would be an untruth. I don't know if Kai's expression is worried for the simple fact that I can't see Kai at all; this is not because I am blind and nor is it because I have my eyes closed. No, the simple reason I cannot see if Kai's expression is worried or not is because the only thing I can see is Daichi's face…or rather Daichi's mouth.

"Daichi! Wha- mufhgt!" that was me trying to scream as Daichi's mouth crushes mine! "Mmghf! Mmungh!" I push up at the red head and push him off me; I then sit up amongst cheers and shouts of joy. However I ignore all this, my mind is not focussed on the whereabouts, my mind is not focussed on Tala scribbling furiously, nor I am not focussed on Bryan wearing a blue rabbit suit. What I am focussed on is- "have you been eating garlic?"

"Huh?" Daichi thinks and grins "sorry Ray! But on the bright side I did save your life"

Urgh!

"Dude, how do you feel?" Tyson helps me to my feet

"You look slightly sick" Hero adds

Garlic…Daichi k-kiss-kissed me! "Hero, I've just been half eaten by Daichi! I'm feeling a little more than slightly sick!"

"I suppose," concedes Hero "but he didn't know if you were awake"

"Why the hell did no one tell him?"

Both Hero and Tyson grin as if angels couldn't cry

I look at them "you filmed it, didn't you?"

"No" replies Tyson concealing the camera behind him "would we be so cruel?"

Don't make me answer that. I still haven't recovered from the old man with the yellow teeth and yellow boxers with the teddy bear emblazed on the butt. I run my hand through my hair and look down critically…I look flatter I guess but…

"So, are you a guy?" demands Tala prodding me with a sharp fingernail

"Uh…I think-"

"There's only one way to find out" says Bryan firmly and, before I have any say in the matter, he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Bryan, where are you taking Ray?" Hero asks as Bryan and I walk off

"I'll be back in a minute" Bryan calls back in answer

…

…

"There is no doubt," says Bryan depositing me in front of Hero "the evidence is undeniable, Ray Kon is a man!" he turns to me "your belt still hanging in there?"

Hero looks at me "what did you do to him?" she asks Bryan while still gazing at my bright red face

"What he did is despicable," I say somewhat shakily "and if he EVER does it again I'll kick him _so hard_"

"Ar come on, we've all seen it before" Bryan claps me on the shoulder

"He didn't did he?" say Tyson and Max together

"He did" say Hero and Tala both looking at Bryan who grins as I refasten my belt.

"Where's Kai?" Tala looks around "I want to scream in his face I told him so!"

I look around too, in need of seeing someone who is remotely sane, but Kai's nowhere in sight.

* * *

Ah where's Kai gone? damn, that phoenix is harder to catch than water with your hands! Still, means I can write another chapter!

tell me what you think, please? Hope you liked!

Kiki

Until next time!


	19. Breathe Slow

Hey peeps! so here we are with the next chapter! I would like to thank all reviewers with love and kisses, virtual ones anyway.

Disclaimer: Breathe Slow doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Alesha Dixon and Beyblade also does not belong to me BUT let's, just for a moment, pretend it does and that will just make me happy!

Ok, Will Kai and Ray get together? Will Lee ever stop being a pervert? Will Kenny ever have any dress sense? All of these questions and MORE are answered so without further ado please enjoy!

This is in Kai's POV

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Breathe Slow**

Kai's POV

"Ray! Dude it is good to have back as a guy again!" Lee flings his arms round his best friend who smiles, only to have that smile become suspicious.

"Why is it good that I'm a guy again Lee?" Ray asks in what one would call guarded tones.

Lee raises his eyebrows as if Ray's stupid "duh! So I can spy on you in the shower of course!" he walks off leaving Ray somewhat sickened and stupefied that his best friend sneaks around trying to get a preview of Ray in the shower.

"Would you like avocados with that?"

Ray turns "Kai! Where have you been? I was looking for you"

"No you weren't" I disagree "you were breaking in to my car"

"No I wasn't" rule number one of the Bladebreakers: deny the truth no matter how pointless this exercise is.

"Then what's the crowbar for?" I indicate said object which Ray fails to hide behind his back as he steps in front of my car concealing the very large dent he's just created in the door.

"Where did you go?" Ray asks trying to avoid the subject of him breaking in to my car with a crowbar.

"Don't try that with me, you know it won't work" I fold my arms "why are you trying to break in to my car with a crowbar?"

"_Oh it wasn't to permanently damage it so you could never drive it again!_" says Ray rather too brightly.

Hmm. "so the reason is?"

"It was to get my wrap" Ray points rather dramatically at the wrap which is still tightly bound round the seat, creasing the leather incidentally "but I didn't have the keys so-"

"Did you think about asking?" I say pulling out my car keys and opening the door

"Well, you weren't here to ask and breaking in is so much more fun" he grins brightly at me; rule of the Bladebreakers number two, if ever you are in doubt of the situation smile brightly and hope it goes away. Needless to say this never works which is why half my account has been wasted on the fuck- on the team…well half my grandfather's account anyway.

"_You've cracked the window!_!"

Ray looks at the crack "oh yeah, good thing it's only small" he grins up at me. Rule of the Bladebreakers number three, always find the silver lining in every dark cloud. This doesn't work either, mainly because _I_ am the dark cloud that haunts their lives and thus punishments are laid out for every occasion.

I hold out a hand and Ray wisely hands over the crowbar and then even more wisely ducks as I aimed it at his head. I sigh and turn away as Ray secures his hair. He's a guy again, he's the Ray I know again…so what do I do now? Why am I even bothered he's a guy again? Why is Bryan dancing down the street wearing blue rabbit ears? Uh don't go there, Hiwatari, you'll only regret it. I came out here to…I'm not sure…think…think about what? Ray, I suppose.

"Um, so where did you go?" Ray asks neatly stepping in to my line of vision and out of reach of the crowbar still in my hand.

"Well I wasn't hiding under the car seat" I say raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I figured that part out" Ray replies patiently "but why did you go?"

"You seemed alright and I didn't want to dampen Daichi's style" I smirk

"How considerate of you" Ray answers darkly giving me a scowl.

We're momentarily distracted by Bryan who hops in between us and hangs an arm round Ray's neck with a conspiratorial grin, for his part Ray goes bright red and his scowl deepens as he glares at Bryan.

"What did you do this time?" I ask the falcon with little hope of getting a sensible answer.

"He humiliated me!" Ray says still glaring at Bryan.

Said Bryan rolls his eyes "I only wanted to make sure you were a guy again"

"What did you do?" I ask.

When Bryan grins wickedly I turn to Ray who sputters, "he pulled my trousers down and looked through a magnifying glass!"

"As it turned out I didn't actually need the magnifying glass" Bryan says as Ray extends his claws "but I thought I'd better take it just to make sure his manly parts weren't the size of pea"

"Sounds sensible" I concede clearing my throat and failing to hide the smirk as Ray turns his askance glare on me "it's probably a good thing there's no problem"

"Especially in _that_ area" agrees Bryan.

"If you two don't shut up right now I'll drive your precious car in to the first wall I can find!" hisses Ray "you're despicable! The pair of you!"

"Blame Boris, he never gave us a sex education so naturally we had to discover for ourselves" Bryan explains to him, he sighs at the memories "I recall banging my head against the door deliberately just so I could see the nurse"

Ray, who has the misfortune of still having Bryan's arm round his neck, tries to free himself however Bryan is stickier than honey and definitely not as sweet and Ray's attempts fail. He gives me a pleading look; I, conversely, feel he deserves this punishment as he dented my car and cracked the window.

"Of course most of the boys in the Abbey were gay" continues Bryan "Tala, Spencer and Ian. I was never really interested in the whole guy thing but those three spent most of their time trying to see Kai in his underpants"

"Really?" Ray's eyes suddenly come alive with interest while I give Bryan the look of doom.

"Yeah" Bryan nods "they actually managed to get him drunk once and he-"

"Haven't you got someone to annoy?" I cut in before Bryan disgraces me forever

"No, please carry on" says Ray evilly.

"Well, Kai was always on his high horse which of course meant Tala wanted to humiliate him in any way he could. The time he managed to get Kai drunk I have to admit was hilarious" Bryan tells Ray as I stand there thinking fast "as it turns out Kai's quite a horny devil once you get him to loosen up a little"

"Really? I never knew," says Ray with a smirk at me before turning back to Bryan "what happened?"

"Well, they all suggested to him that he should strip and so-"

CLUNK

"Oh look, this crowbar I had in my hand here accidentally came crashing down on your head" I say smoothly lowering the crowbar as Bryan falls over pulling Ray over with him.

"Who knew you had such a dirty past?" Ray comments with a smile just a little too simpering for my liking, he scrambles to his feet and looks at me levelly "I wonder what else lies back then"

"You're not going to find out" I say firmly.

"Yes I am" Ray disagrees, he takes a step closer "I'm sure Tala would love to tell me all about it"

I narrow my eyes "if you go within three hundred yards of that red headed twat I'll make you do so many laps of that park you won't be able to stand for weeks"

Ray snickers "I'll simply ask when you're not there"

"I'll make sure you don't"

"You can't keep an eye on me the whole time"

"No?" I lean in close "just watch me"

Ray grins, "I'd like to see you try" he shuffles closer to me, so close I can see the colours in his huge golden eyes. He bites his lip "you could always tell me" he suggests "that way you wouldn't go the humiliation of Tala telling the world on live TV"

I'd like to say that I can feel his breath on my neck but I have a feeling Ray isn't actually breathing at all, which is a slight problem seeing as most humans can't live when they're not breathing; he lifts his face to meet mine and his eyes begin to close as his hand takes a hold of my jacket. He smiles slightly as our lips-

"If you don't breathe soon you're going to fall over" I point out.

Ray looks rather blank for a moment and then bursts out laughing.

"What are you two sniggering about?"

Both turning we see Norris inspecting us while wafting a fire extinguisher experimentally and prodding the comatose Bryan with his foot, he grins at us "now I know why you both wanted to be guys" he says in an understanding voice "I can see it in your eyes"

"Oh you do?" I say rather coldly.

"You should have said you were in love," continues the rather stupid scientist "if I'd known you were both gay I would have changed you back to guys instantly"

"Kai, don't react!" Ray quickly warns stepping in between me and Norris.

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" I ask slowly.

"Yes, but don't react" says Ray who subtly turns to Norris to waft his hands around telling Norris to run, Norris doesn't understand his meaning.

"You mean to tell me that all we had to do was explain that we were gay and you would have changed us back immediately?" I hiss.

"Well yes" says Norris "I would never stand in front of love"

"Kai! Let's talk about this!" Ray gabbles as I make for Norris.

* * *

"Kai let him go"

Let him go "alright"

"NO!" both Norris and Ray shriek as I loosen my grip.

"On the roof! Put him back on the roof!"

I shake my head and dangle Norris further over the 73 floors that make up the accursed building; Norris gargles and looks up at Ray pleadingly.

"Kai, you don't want to be done for murder"

"Who said anything about murder? I'm just going to hang him here and let him swing here for a few months while he repents his actions"

"Hanging is also illegal" Ray points out "just put him back on the roof, you don't want to hurt him"

I raise my eyebrow "oh I really think I do"

"No you don't, you think you want to but you don't" says Ray in what he obviously hopes is a commanding voice…his hope is in vain.

"Because of him I had to parade round as a girl in case you'd forgotten!" I remind him.

"Well yes-"

"You had breast the size of swollen mountains!"

"I know, but-"

"And that's not mentioning the torture of that _thing_ that used to be Daichi! You do realise that it's been arrested _twelve_ times!"

"I know that-"

"And the fact that we've had to put up with _Daisy Do_ Kenny who insists on wearing pigtails and short checkerboard dresses!"

"I know!"

"And don't even get me started on Bryan and Tala!"

"Kai!" Ray comes up to me and puts his hand on my arm "I know all that but-"

"What's going on up here?" asks Hero who comes up on to the roof

I drop Norris.

"OH SHIT!" Ray and I lean over the 73 storey building and watch in mild horror (Ray) and sadistic pleasure (me) as Norris falls slowly to his death screaming as he goes.

"Oh well"

"OH WELL!" screeches Hero "you've gone and killed him!"

These words are slightly untrue we discover as the screaming from below stops and we look down; what saved Norris was not his skill or his special ability to improvise, it was in fact his underpants, baby blue striped in colour, that caught on a jutted out railing that stuck out at an angle on floor three to stop pigeons from farting all over them, this pigeon theory just hasn't worked however as one said bird lands on Norris's head and farts loudly. Revenge is so sweet, now…to shove Hero off the roof.

"How about we go back down?" Ray suggests quickly as I turn to the older Granger who is still gapping down at the scientist "before Kai decides to drop anyone else"

Proud as I am I'm not ashamed to admit that I pout at his words as my dream of throwing Hero off a 73 storey building is quickly squashed. I don't suppose Ray would allow me to throw off Tyson?

"Kai, lets go" Ray begins to tug ineffectually at me.

Kenny?

"The others are waiting for us" agrees Hero.

Surely you'll let me throw Daichi off the roof? … No? I'll just wait until you're not looking.

"Kai! Stop taking pictures of Norris and lets go" says Ray firmly as Hero descends the building via the stairs, he swipes the camera from my hands and pockets it. Following Ray off the roof I make my way down the 678 steps; already I can hear Hero puffing, see? If they'd just let me shove Hero off the roof then Hero wouldn't even be out of breath…she wouldn't have any breath at all but, in my opinion, that's not all together a bad thing-

"You didn't deny it" Ray's voice interrupts my wishful thoughts; I say Ray's voice because I can't actually see Ray, this is due to the fact that Hero's just turned off the lights…a mistake she soon regrets we discover as several thuds and a curse echo up to us.

"Didn't deny what?" I ask pulling out a torch I always take with me thanks to personal painful experience, flicking it on I shine it down the stairs as Ray also brings out his which he never leaves behind, also due to personal painful experience.

"Norris said that he would have changed us back if we'd told him we were gay" Ray replies "you didn't say you weren't gay, you didn't tell him he got it wrong"

"Hn"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ray asks persistently "he said he knew we were in love, you didn't deny that Kai. What am I supposed to make of that?"

"You should stop trying to read between the lines and focus on the fact that all this hassle could have been avoided had you been a little more open about your leanings"

"And what about you?" Ray asks in a deadpan voice "would you have told Norris that you were gay?"

"Yes, I would have done if it meant I got the antidote" I answer "but it would have been a lie" take the hint Ray: back off.

"Then why did you go?" says Ray not backing off "when I changed back to a guy, why did you go?"

"…"

"I fainted Kai! You had been the one holding me, then you left when I woke up. Why?"

"Stop it Ray"

"No!" Ray lets his voice rise a little "not until I get an answer!"

"And why should I give you one?"

"Because I deserve to know whether I'm waiting in vain or not!" Ray snaps temper rising at my cold tone "I _need_ to know Kai! Do I give up on you or not! I'm a guy again!"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Well tough! Because we're going to talk about this Kai!" Ray's got me trapped, I can't escape because there is no other way to get from the roof to the ground meaning I can't shut Ray out "do you want me or not? Last time you didn't want because I was a girl and I'd changed! But before that you said you were homophobic! Now I'm a guy again-"

"Shut up Ray!"

"NO! Tell me!" he grabs me whirling us both round to face each other and in the semi light of the torches I can see him looking at me "I need to know Kai" his voice quietens "do you want me or not?" his hand clings to my jacket "you were going to kiss me before" he whispers "you're so hot and cold on me I don't know what to think anymore…I won't wait forever Kai. So tell me, do you want me or not?"

I pull away from him and turn away "leave me alone" walking away I'm aware of Ray trying to follow me but a shout and howl indicate he's fallen over Hero. The last thing I hear before sinking in to the darkness of the stairs is Hero's voice asking…

"Ray, are you crying?"

* * *

"Hey Kai!" a hammering on my bedroom door indicates that Tyson wants to come in and, just in case I don't understand this rather obvious action, he shouts "open up! I want in!"

"Fuck off"

"Aw come on, don't be a wet blanket! We're going out to celebrate!"

Sighing I open the door and look blankly at Tyson who seems to be wearing a bright green feather hat with face paint like a warrior and a chip in his mouth "celebrating what exactly?"

"Lots of things! Me and Max, Ray being a guy again, Daichi getting out of prison, Hero not having concussion, Kenny winning on 'Who Wants To Be A Millionaire' though she hasn't actually been on the game, Bryan and Tala want to celebrate something rather macabre" Tyson looks at me "everyone's happy so we'd thought we'd celebrate"

"Then go celebrate"

"Kai, you're coming with us"

"No I'm not"

Tyson sighs "dude, you do not have much choice in the matter"

"And why not?"

"Because grandpa is having his own party full of old people. One of these old people is an old flame of his" Tyson looks at me "dude, do you really want to listen to two old people having sex?" he shudders at the thought "think about it, old crinkly lips smacking each as their dentures fall out and grandpa-"

"Alright!" I interrupt "I'll come"

"Great! We're going to the cinema and then for a meal! Tell Ray when you see him"

"Why can't you tell Ray?" I ask.

"Because I don't know where he is" replies Tyson "I haven't seen him since you threw Norris off the roof. Norris is ok by the way, he's a little smelly but nothing a good deodorant won't cure"

"Whatever" I say pushing passed Tyson and out the house.

* * *

I know I was cold to Ray but I don't know how to act, I don't even know if I do want Ray…but then again I don't know if I don't want Ray. Either way I have to talk to him. I know where to find Ray; whenever he disappears and wants to be alone he goes the park, which it a little pointless really seeing as it's the busiest place in the whole city.

"Kai!"

Stopping I turn to see Hero walking up behind me "what?" I ask with little enthusiasm

"You've really drawn the line this time!" Hero glares at me "what the hell did you do to Ray?"

"That really is none of your business" I say turning to walk up the road but Hero follows me.

"Don't blow me off!" growls said Hero "you do know that when you left Ray sat down on the steps and cried?"

"Shut up Hero"

"No! You shut up! I knew you were cold Hiwatari but I didn't realise you were an ice block! All that loyalty and love Ray has given you and you throw it back in his face! How dare you? What right do you have to beat someone back like that?"

"Back off Hero!" I snarl, "just fuck off, out my life!"

Hero looks at me for a moment "you're scared aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh my God, you really are scared" Hero gasps "Ray's making you feel things you haven't felt before and it scares you, but you're too proud to admit that even to yourself"

"Shut up" I say again.

Hero almost laughs, "it's so obvious now! You're petrified that if you show your feelings you'll only be hurt" I glare at the older Granger who seems to have lost the ability to stop talking "but life doesn't work like that Kai. You have to take risks, otherwise you'll never get anything"

"Oh someone save me from people who spout fucking proverbs!"

"Ok walk away from me, don't admit the truth but let me ask you something Kai Hiwatari," Hero's next words make me stop in my tracks "how long have you been in love with Ray?"

"Hero? Kai?"

Whirling round I see Ray coming towards us along with Wyatt of all people "hi Kai!" he says cheerfully, I swear if he compares me to balls of gas or that huge wagon I'll throw him in the pond.

"Wyatt's here to pick up Kenny" says Ray in somewhat bemused tones.

"Kenny?" repeats Hero.

"Sure, I asked her if she would accompany me to the cinema" explains Wyatt while Hero and I pull of a double act of 'what the fuck' simultaneously.

"Like a date?" asks Hero blankly.

"Sure thing" Wyatt smiles…I've been replaced by Kenny, have I got that right?

"We are talking about the same Kenny aren't we?" asks Hero who like me can't get her head round the idea.

"Heh! Funny, Ray asked me the very same thing" Wyatt chuckles at the coincidence of it all. Wyatt has taken his love for me and given it to _Kenny_? Talk about feeling replaced.

Said Kenny appears with a happy smile and wearing a…I'm not sure what Kenny is wearing but it's pale pink with bright yellow spots, small tufts that make tiny pigtails poke from the top of her making her look like alien and as for the glasses, well they look like someone lost their Startrek props. Let me get this straight, Wyatt left me for _that_? Am I the only one disturbed?

My answer to that last question is no I'm not alone as Hero and Ray stare totally speechless as Kenny catches sight of us and says "oh, an audience" she skips over to Wyatt and clings to his arm as all together we stare at the happy(?) couple. Wyatt seems happy enough as he smiles at Kenny and tells her she looks pretty. Oh, is _that_ what he calls it.

"Are you guys coming to the cinema too?" asks Wyatt.

Yes, but we'll be sitting on the other side as far away from you two as possible "yes" says Hero rather numbly "we'll uh see you there"

"Sure thing, we're getting food first" Kenny says seemingly unaware that Ray has been staring at her hat for the passed five minutes; he has every reason to stare at it, I'm convinced it's going to crawl away at any moment "see you later"

"Bye" says Hero and Ray rather faintly to Kenny's hat.

The happy pair trot off as Kenny rambles on about the concept of a hard drive which Wyatt then compares to the difficulty of maths…what a _riveting_ conversation… This of course Ray, Hero and me which right now isn't the best combination seeing as Hero seems determined to pull me apart in search of my emotions, I'm looking for the first excuse to shove Hero in to the road and Ray just isn't looking at either of us. Hear that? That is the blissful pleasure of silence something which I look for everyday but thus far have found it difficult to keep.

However this blissful moment is shattered by the beautiful (I choke) vocal screeches of Hilary who comes zooming up to Hero to tell Hero that while Hero has been here enjoying a blissful silence Tyson has been getting arrested for trying to take Max's giant cuddly self in to the hairdressers.

"You have to come now!" insists Hilary not actually giving Hero any choice as she pulls her across the road, as Hilary drags Hero to the other side of the road she turns back to me and winks with her right eye…when I look at her blankly she then winks with left eye…when I continue to look at her blankly she despairs of me and stalks off Hero in tow.

This leaves Ray and I standing there looking rather stupid on the side of the road and determined not to speak first; I came here to speak to Ray didn't I, but what with Hero's last words to me I'm unsure what to say. For his part Ray stands there flushing redder and redder by the second until I'm seriously concerned he might actually overheat and explode.

Spinning round Ray practically shouts in my face "Kai!"

That's my name "Ray"

"What I said earlier! Forget about it ok!" Ray says somewhat breathlessly "I put you on the spot and I shouldn't have and it doesn't matter anyway and it never did matter because I never did love you because I was making it all up and I'm sorry that I wasted your time and I won't bother you anymore and I'll understand if you want to kick me off the team and in fact you don't have to kick me off the team because I'll leave and I won't come back and I won't call and I won't bother you and I'll go and live quietly in my village and I won't write and I won't send a note in a bottle and…and…Kai! I love-"

I grab him and pull him forward pressing his lips to mine partly to get him to shut the hell up; Ray's so surprised he squawks somewhat like a parrot before closing his eyes and responding hungrily, throwing one arm around my neck while the other clings to my jacket. When I'm sure he doesn't have enough breath to breathe and continue that ridiculous speech of his I pull away.

"What….what the hell was that for?" Ray gasps.

"To get you to shut up" I reply "I've never heard such a load of shit"

"Hey! I worked hard on that speech!" defends Ray "thought it out and everything!"

"Tell me you're joking"

"It was a good speech" he insists.

I put my head against his "no Ray, it wasn't"

"Was"

"Wasn't"

"Was"

"Wasn't"

"I don't believe it"

We both look round at the new voice that interrupts what promised to be a good fight to see Bryan and Tala standing there with looks of total disgust "this is the thanks I get" says Tala in disbelief "I, who worked so hard to try and get Ray back to guy, am treated with this! You have the perfect opportunity to a have a public show and make out and what are you two doing? Arguing!" she turns to Bryan and demands fiercely "kill them!" then, having laid down her orders, she promptly marches off her nose in the air and bottom waggling.

Bryan points at his eyes and points at us to indicate he's watching us; sad to say he wasn't watching where he was going and thus thwacks his head on by standing lamppost and promptly knocks himself out, at least he has a matching lump on the other side of his head.

* * *

"Daichi! Sit still!" hisses Hilary as she thwacks Daichi over the head with her empty cola can; here we are sitting in the cinema, don't ask me what I'm watching because I sure as hell don't know. Tyson wanted to see Harry Potter, Daichi wanted to see Ice Age while Max wanted to see G-Force so in the end we ended up seeing The House Of Blood, what is that I hear you ask. I don't know and you don't know so lets keep it that way. So far as I can tell it's a horror movie which means I don't know why we're here seeing as 90% of the Bladebreakers hate horror movies.

Of course this means that Tyson and Max are hiding behind their seats throwing popcorn at ever opportunity, Daichi is screaming every three minutes regardless of what is happening in the movie, Kenny (on the other side of the cinema) is clinging to Wyatt who is clinging to his seat while Ray, who is sitting in my lap his feet over the arm of the chair, flinches every time the ghost appears. In fact the only ones who aren't affected by this movie is me (personally I think Daichi is scarier than any ghost), Hero who is currently unable to breathe seeing as Lee is clutching at his throat and squeezing every time anything happens, Hilary who isn't actually watching the movie but making sure we don't break anything and Bryan and Tala who are currently at the back row of the cinema taking up the whole row and making out…as well as other things by the sounds of it. Apparently Tala was so angry with Ray and I she kissed Bryan in frustration as if the day wouldn't go right without _somebody_ making out.

The only reason we've not been kicked out is because the attendants don't dare to go up to the back rows of the cinema so the rest of the audience are enduring various sound effects ranging from the ridiculous to the disgusting as well as a shower of popcorn.

"Ray, ease up on shirt. I can't breathe" I detach the clawed hand that is tugging at my collar because the ghost has appeared again. Hero has gone blue in the face; I suppose I'll have to call an ambulance by the time the movie ends. Still I think she deserves it after trying to get between me and Ray; she's now throwing me jealous looks every now and then each time Ray flinches and huddles closer. She's told Tala to make that stuff for her so she can turn back to a guy, Tala said she would but it would take three weeks to make the antidote. Hero then pointed out that it only took her two hours when she made it for Ray and Tala then pointed out that I didn't like Hero and therefore I wanted her to stay as a girl for as long as possible. Call it my game before Ray realises I'm being cruel; I have lots more planned for Hero Granger but for now I'll just revel in my glory-

"Ray! You're cutting my neck"

Ray kisses the red mark in apology only to flinch again and tug when the ghost jumps out from behind a door.

"If you're that scared then why are we watching this?"

"I'm not scared!"

"Could have fooled me"

"I'm not"

"Tell that to my shirt" I sigh as I hear a small ripping sound "is being with you going to be expensive?"

"Of course not, I'm as cheap as they come" Ray replies jumping again.

"Only if you stay away from my laptop, my phone, my I-pod, my clothes, my car and generally anything I own"

"I can't even touch your wallet?"

"Absolutely not my wallet!" I say firmly.

Ray sighs and pulls _my_ wallet from his pocket to slip it delicately in to my hand; I stare at the wallet for a moment before directing a scowl at Ray who is looking up at me adoringly "you know, that look used to scare the crap out of me" says Ray conversationally as I open my wallet to discover it empty.

I scowl at Ray.

"That's the look" says Ray with a bright smile and producing the notes that had been in my wallet.

"Let me say this once: don't touch the wallet. Got it?"

"Absolutely" Ray snuggles closer and purrs, "no stealing"

"And on no account are you to step anywhere near my car, understand?"

"Certainly" Ray purrs again "I've stolen your car keys anyway so it's not like you can drive it"

* * *

YAY! They got together! WOOOOOOOO! ONE more chapter to go folks! Part of me is sad really, sigh TT. still you've all got that to look forward to and I hope you enjoy it!

Please REVIEW!

Kiki

xx


	20. Thank You

Well here we are, the final chapter. Wow, I never thought I'd ever get here and it's all down to you guys that I did. I have no doubt that, had I not had the support I did, this story would not have been finished...EVER. But here we are, the last chapter. I can't actually believe I've finished it and it's nothing like I planned. I started this chapter with a complete and detailed plan; five minutes in to the chapter and the plan was out the window, it just didn't happen. I'm like that; I plan things but don't go through with them, rather pointless really ;)

Disclaimer: For the last time in this story, I do not own Beyblade. And, nor do I own the song Thank You which belongs to Dido.  
However, I also called this chapter Thank You for you guys to show my appreciation and pleasure for all your wonderful lovely comments! Thank you so much for all the reviews you've given this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much as you said! This chapter is for you.

Author's Note: One day I'm going to go through this and rewrite the chapters that aren't in Kai and Ray's POV but I'm still rewriting **All Hell Breaks Loose** for now, so it may take a while.

Thank you, this chapter is for you.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Thank You**

Ray's POV

"He walked up to her his arms wide; the world was shattered, torn in to pieces by greed but here they were now, standing twelve feet from the other all alone but still together. He was so happy that there were no words to describe the elation he felt when he saw her face as she ran towards him arms wide with a loving embrace-"

"Alright! Alright! Alright!" Kai snaps, "here you are! Take them! Just stop reading!"

"But I'm just getting to a good bit" I protest and continue to read, "her eyes were filled pearly tears that blurred her vision and her-oof!"

Kai smacks a pillow in to my face and successfully cuts me off "just take the damn strawberries!"

I smirk and put down my book to retrieve the box of strawberries which Kai had taken from me only moments before "not in to love and romance then?"

"That is not love and romance" Kai prods the book off the bed with his finger "that is an insult to all perfectly good writers. J.K. Rowling would be in tears"

I chuckle and settle myself on Kai's bed next to the one who now wishes he'd never met me "it could be worse"

"How exactly?" asks Kai.

"I could read you all eleven books from start to finish"

"You do that and you can say goodbye to those strawberries for a start"

"Woo I'm scared!"

"Don't push it"

"Someone help! Kai's threatening me with- ow!"

Kai thwacks the pillow in my face again, I fight back with my own weapon: the giant cuddly version of Daichi; it's too large for me to lift but one look and Kai's scurrying back in to the safety of the covers. At this point Tyson and Max come barging in. Well, Max comes running in while Tyson wanders in with his hand over his eyes.

"Maxie! At least knock first, they could be doing anything in here" the dragon protests as he walks headfirst in to the giant cuddly version of Daichi.

"Hmm, to walk in while two guys are having sex?" Max muses, "I could SO totally live with that!" you're practically salivating at the thought.

"Can we help you with something?" asks Kai.

"Why? Were we interrupting something important?" asks Tyson.

"If you two were making out then please, don't let us stop you!" says Max; you wouldn't think cute little Maxie was the horniest out of us all but then I guess looks can be deceptive. Look at Tyson; you wouldn't think that dopey face would be world wide champion…Kai comes close to tears every time he thinks about it.

"Max, keep your perverted thoughts to yourself" Kai pulls on a top as Max looks ready to ravish him there and then…not that she'd survive if she did that, I have claws and I am not afraid to use them…except maybe on Daichi, and quite possibly Bryan.

"Yeah Max, I find it hurtful" Tyson pouts. Max jumps her boyfriend and they crash to the floor where some uh…rather disturbing noises float up.

"Out! OUT!" Kai snaps throwing his pillow at the pair "you are NOT making out in my room!"

Tyson and Max both pout but up they jump and it's not long before Max has her next brilliant (cough, cough) idea "we should have a foursome!"

"In your dreams" Kai mutters.

"Oh Kai! There are many things you do in my dreams" Max grins wickedly "a foursome would seem innocent compared to what you and I get up to in _my_ dreams"

"She's teasing" Tyson assures Kai patting him on the shoulder, he suddenly looks a little worried "at least I hope she's teasing"

Kai is little comforted by these words and he subtly shuffles in the bed so he sits behind me, thanks Kai. Max looks at me with an annoyed look "you know I can't believe you're actually gay! All those years we could have been screwing each other blind…wasted!"

"Uh…" forgive me if my imagination runs out at this point.

"Anyway" Tyson says quickly on seeing my totally blank face and helping himself to a strawberry "we were here for a reason"

"Fantastic" says Kai unenthusiastically.

"Oh? What's that?" I'm more interested in scaring Kai with that tiny spider on the wall but it could wait a couple of moments.

"Fan mail!" says Tyson dramatically "just because you're no longer single doesn't mean you can't look"

Kai scowls but he has to put up with this every morning and it's not like he doesn't get his own fan mail; I've spent many a nice hour sacrificing each letter to the flames, I find it calms me.

"Here you are!" Tyson hands me a photograph "now that I know you're gay I've thrown away all the girls fans"

I look at the picture "Tyson, this isn't a fan. This is Raul"

"He's still a fan of yours" Tyson disagrees "what do you reckon?"

"His sister terrifies me"

"She's not that scary!"

"She tied Kenny to a stake and tried to burn the poor thing!"

"Well she was angry"

"Kenny hadn't done anything! _You're_ the one that put purple hair dye in Julia's shampoo!"

Tyson sniggers and hands over another picture "what about him?"

"Great" I reply, "who is he?"

"Harold"

"You mean that guy who got done for murder last week?"

"That's the guy" Tyson looks at my face "ok, what about this guy?"

I look at the picture "Hero?"

"Ray, the guy is like total-" Tyson is cut off by a hand that slips round my waist to take the picture from my hands. Kai then tears the picture in two. Tyson and I look at each other…maybe not.

"That reminds me" I look sideways at Kai who is leaning his head on my shoulder "why is Lee flirting with Hero?"

Kai smirks "call it my first attempt at match making"

"Kai, Lee is scaring the living daylights out of Hero"

"Heartbreaking" yeah, you look **so** distraught. Kai kisses the side of my face smirking further as I scowl darkly at him.

"I called Mariah the other day" I lean back against him as Tyson is distracted from showing the next picture by Max…I won't go in to details "I told her I was gay"

"What did she say?"

"That she was delighted I'd finally come out of the cupboard" I sigh.

Kai catches the look on my face "that's not good?"

"No it isn't dammit! Where is the heartbreak? Where is the desperation? She's supposed to be madly in love with me! That's how it goes!"

"It is?"

"Yes! I've been cheated! She's supposed to hate me because I stole her heart and broke it! She's supposed to want to kill me!"

"She probably knew you were gay before you did. Girls are clever in that way" Kai points out.

"That's not the point! She's supposed to love me despite me being gay!"

"She probably does love you"

"Yes but she's supposed to be insanely jealous about me! I have been cheated out of my right!"

"You've been cheated out of your right to be killed by an obsessive admirer?" Kai raises an eyebrow.

"Exactly!"

"Call me fickle, but isn't that a good thing?"

"No!"

"It's not?"

"No! She's supposed to be hating my existence right now!"

"So you want to die at her hands?"

"I wouldn't" I remind him "you'd be there to protect me from her dagger"

Kai snorts "if it's pink with a knife then I stay well clear" _There's_ protection for you!

Kai's door slams open and Tala walks in; since I changed back I believe Tala has changed from a guy to a girl over sixty times, no her antidote isn't faulty. Bryan likes her as a girl and therefore keeps slipping her Norris's potion…something Tala doesn't find too exciting. Well, would you? You change back to a guy only to find you're a girl in the morning? So since then Tala has been cursing, insulting, damming, hating and hurting Bryan in anyway she can think of…too bad Bryan's less sensitive that a pig with numb skin.

Now Tala marches over to Kai, who hides behind me meaning I have the full force of Tala's stare (great, thanks Kai), and points at Bryan "kill it" she orders.

"Uh…" I turn my head to Kai for aid. When Kai doesn't give me any aid I turn back to Tala "want a strawberry?"

"Excellent idea!" gasps Tala "I can poison it and cover it with cream to hide the taste!"

"Or you could just eat it" I point out.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tala snaps at me "I don't want to poison myself!"

"No, I meant, you don't have to poison it. You could just eat it"

"Don't bother" Kai warns me "you'll only regret it" hmm I guess he's right about that; I still have the bruise from when I last tried to reason sensibly with Tala.

"I want a strawberry" says Bryan two seconds _after_ he's taken three and scoffed each one without even bothering to appreciate the subtle taste.

"I'll get you another box" Kai smirks at my heartbroken expression while stealing a strawberry from my rapidly emptying box; he rest his head on my shoulder watching the scene unfold; Tala grabs some of Kai's hair product and squirts half the bottle (Kai winces) on to the strawberry before holding it out for Bryan to take.

"Eat it" Tala orders.

Now Bryan has an interesting choice to make: disobey his captain and receive…well lets not go there, or eat a hair product covered strawberry and either dying painfully or be tortured by Kai because he's eaten half of Kai's expensive hair product.

Glad I'm not him.

"Eat it" Tala orders again.

"Can't I just screw you instead?" asks Bryan.

"No you cannot!" Tala glares at him "you will NEVER have me!" Bryan raises his eyebrows "again!" Tala adds studiously not looking at anyone.

"Uh, don't say they've had sex" Kai grumbles quietly "that'll be all Bryan ever talks about"

"Hiwatari! Keep your mouth shut!" Tala snaps.

Kai looks for a moment as if he's going to disobey but Tala's brandishing half his hair product around the room and could well get the other half so Kai does indeed keep his mouth shut.

Tala looks back at Bryan "eat it"

"Nothing in this world would ever induce me to eat that" says Bryan flatly.

"If you don't eat it I'll tell Boris it was you who ate his last packet of biscuits!" Tala threatens.

Bryan thinks about this "I stand corrected" he admits.

Max leans across Tyson and whispers to me "you know for a moment there I thought he said I stand erected"

Kai gives us all looks of disgust as we all burst in to fits of quiet sniggers while Bryan and Tala all look at us with confusion having not heard what Max said, Kai mutters something in Russian and I give him a thwack.

"What was that for?"

"For whatever it was you said"

"And how do you know I haven't just admitted my undying love for you?" Kai asks.

I raise my eyebrows "because I know you"

"Fair enough" Kai concedes. He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear as the attention moves back on to Bryan and Tala, the former looking dubiously at the hair product covered strawberry the latter is holding.

"If you don't do something with that you're going to drop half of Kai's hair product on the floor" Bryan points out.

"So?"

"It'll stain the carpet"

Tala stares at him "since when did you care about stained carpets?"

"It looks unclean" Bryan says defensively.

"That's rich coming from the guy who didn't change his underwear for three weeks!"

I look sideways at Kai "is that true?"

"In Bryan's defence Tala had just locked him in the cupboard" Kai replies.

"I demand you eat this strawberry and die" says Tala.

"Tal, I'm not eating the strawberry" Bryan folds his arms.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Tala" Kai sighs "just tell Bryan you love him so he can reject you and we can all get on with my life"

"Kai!" I reprimand.

"You…stuck up prick!" snarls Tala stalking off head held high. At the doorway she turns back and throws the hair product covered strawberry at Bryan; experience has taught Bryan to duck and thus the strawberry hits Tyson in the face.

"Yes! Mission accomplished!" mutters Kai with a smirk "Tala's angry"

"You want Tala to be angry with you?" I ask.

"Yes, do you know how much peace and quiet I get when Tala's _not_ talking to me?" Kai sighs contentedly "I'll get so much quiet for at least _three_ weeks!"

Picture this: a grinning chibi Kai waving its chubby arms and waggling its bottom.

Ok, so the real Kai wasn't actually doing this but the picture's funny all the same.

"Urgh!" is Tyson's comment to the whole conversation "Kai, get some tastier hair product, this stuff tastes disgusting"

"It's not made for eating" Max tells her silly boyfriend.

"Hey, at least I got the strawberry" Tyson grins and proceeds to eat the strawberry with gusto; please remember that Tyson is in fact a cartoon character and does not exist, this means of course he cannot die unlike people at home so please, take extreme care to cover your strawberries with sugar and double cream _only_...and maybe a little melted chocolate also.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask.

"I'm going to the mall along with Tyson's wallet!" says Max excitedly "wanna come?"

No thanks; I'd rather not die from exhaustion "sure thing"

"Great, maybe you can give her your wallet instead of mine" Tyson comments "mine seems to have no substance to it anymore"

However our day out is subsequently ruined by one word from our esteemed and much loved captain who leans over my shoulder and says simply "training"

You wouldn't think one word would bring so much misery to the world, would you? Never underestimate the power of words, especially when Kai's involved.

* * *

"Do you think he's gone?" asks Tyson very quietly.

Max peeks over "can't see him, what's your position?"

"Standing to one side, head slightly titled and hands raised"

Max looks at me "remind me to hit his head over something really hard"

"Shh! Here he comes!" I quickly duck behind my tree; let me assure the reader that I do love Kai, with all my heart, but no one, no matter how much they loved Kai, could ever want to do his training sessions.

Kai looks round the trees surrounding him and calls out "I'm going to count to ten and if you're not setting off on your ten lap run around this park I shall set the whole park on fire and smoke you out"

"Aw man! I can't take the heat!" gasps Tyson; he turns to me "he's your boyfriend! Go have sex or something!"

"And Ray, don't think that sex will distract me because it won't" Kai adds.

Dammit. Trust me to be in love with the only guy in the world who finds arduous training more exhilarating than sex.

"We have to distract him and then make a dash for it" Max whispers "Ray, go distract him"

"How? He just said sex wasn't on the menu"

"I don't know! Hit him over the head with a stick or something!" Max suggests, why didn't I think of that? Oh, because Kai would see me coming before I'd even grabbed the stick, not to mention the fact that hitting someone over the head with a large stick is probably illegal.

"Maybe you could dart him with a sleeping drug" Tyson thinks.

"Great idea, Tyson. One small flaw" I answer.

"What?"

"I haven't got a sleeping drug!"

"Oh, well why didn't you bring one!"

"Because strangely enough I was more interested in escaping Kai than checking I had all my darting equipment!"

"Or, here's an idea, you could just complete the training" says Kai leaning on the tree beside me.

"Well no, because that would kill me" I answer before fully realising who I'm talking to…oh…bugger!

"Busted!" says Tyson; he turns to Max "don't look back- why are you taking your shoes off?"

"Because I run faster without them on" replies Max.

"You can't outrun Kai!"

"I don't have to outrun Kai" Max points out "I just have to outrun you"

"Nobody is outrunning anybody" Kai says, "you're all going to complete the training plan"

Come on, Kon. One last pathetic attempt to scrabble free from your fate: I fling myself at Kai "you know I love you!"

Kai raises an eyebrow "why you do love me Ray?"

"Because you're kind, thoughtful, generous, caring, considerate, selfless…" all untrue I know but if I throw every nice adjective at him maybe he'll soften "attentive, sympathetic, giving, big-hearted, noble, self-sacrificing, gallant and above all gentle!"

Behind me Max weeps and Tyson covers his face "we're doomed"

Kai leans in close, kisses my lips and whispers "there was no way in hell that was ever going to work"

"No" I admit "but it was worth a try"

"No it wasn't" Kai smirks "now, if you'd say I was sexy things may have been different-"

"You are sexy!" I say quickly "very sexy!" I turn to the others "isn't Kai sexy?"

"Oh wonderfully sexy!" agrees Max more passionately than I thought necessary, she doesn't need to drool.

"Sexiest damn thing on two legs!" Tyson adds, "never seen anything sexier!"

I turn back to Kai "see?"

Kai rolls his eyes "you're still going to train"

"NOO-" is Tyson's response; he would have continued but was thus distracted by Daichi "why are you crawling on your stomach holding the giant cuddly version of Ray?"

"Because I'm trying to escape Kai and his training, shh!" Daichi hisses seemingly oblivious to the fact that Kai is standing above him.

"And what do you plan to do with the giant cuddly version of Ray?"

"Duh! It's Ray, my decoy" Daichi says as if it's obvious "while Kai is being sexually attracted by the giant cuddly version of Ray I can make my escape"

We all look at the giant cuddly version of myself "whatever it is you're about to say, don't" I tell Kai.

Kai smirks.

* * *

"You call that running!" Kai barks at us ten minutes later "my grandfather could run faster!" Kai, you're grandfather is currently running from the law. Seeing as he hasn't been caught yet I'm not surprised he can run faster than me "if you don't speed up I'll shove you all in my car and drive you all the way round Japan!"

Hell itself couldn't make a threat worse than that! … And yet, I cannot move. This is not because I'm tired (I can last for more than ten minutes) but because Tyson flakes out with exhaustion after three minutes and he has flaked out on top of me, considering the amount of food Tyson consumes in one day I'm surprised I'm not flat by now.

Kai's shadow falls over us "Tyson, what are you doing on top of Ray?"

"Dying" moans Tyson.

"On top of Ray?"

"NO! No-no! NO!" Tyson springs to his feet "not at all! See? Ray's fine!" Tyson sets me on my feet "not on top of Ray at all!"

"Good" says Kai with narrowed eyes "now run"

"Sir yes sir!" and with that Tyson is off, round the trees, through the park, down the road, passed the shops, out the city, to the airport and on a plane to London.

"You're evil, you know that" I comment while eyeing the ice-cream Kai has carefully balanced in his hand, vanilla – my favourite.

"He's a world champion, isn't he?" Kai answers defensively "that is not because he eats spinach"

"True" if I keep Kai talking maybe I can get out of training, I creep closer to him and give him a kiss "you still could be a little nicer though"

Kai gives me a sceptical look "how exactly?"

"Well, instead of ordering us about you could actually do the training with us" I suggest.

"The only reason I don't do the training with you is because I've already done training at four in the morning" replies Kai.

"That's what you say but is that the truth?" I ask slipping closer.

"Ray" Kai looks me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Don't think I don't know you're trying to get out of the rest of training"

"Damn, you saw right through my plan"

"It wasn't hard"

I grin, "suppose I'd better continue then"

"Yes you had" Kai agrees.

"See ya later then" and off I run, leaving Kai to wonder where half his ice-cream has gone: if there's one thing in this world I love, it's a confused Kai. What I love more though is the fact that Kai loved me before I ever loved him (I discovered this after much coaxing). I don't think he even knew it but I guess he's just that good at lying to himself.

In fact, I'm halfway round my next lap before I realise that Kai never answered my question. Kai does _do_ his training at four in the morning…doesn't he?

"Hey Ray"

Skidding to a halt I stop next to Lee "where have you been?"

Lee grins "flirting with Hero" he replies.

"Why have you been doing that?" I ask, "you don't like Hero"

Lee shrugs "Kai paid me"

…What? "Kai paid you to flirt with Hero?" I repeat.

"That's what I said"

"But why?"

Lee shrugs again "I don't know, he went off muttering 'my revenge is complete' or something like that, he was cackling at the time"

I'm going to have to have a talk with Kai, I don't what his problem is with Hero but he's getting ridiculous; only the other day he placed Tyson's old skateboard at the top of the stairs. Hero didn't actually step on the skateboard, that was Tyson, but then Tyson crashed in to Hero and at the time I remember wondering why Kai was at the top of the stairs snapping busily with a camera.

"Kai's treating you good, isn't he?" Lee asks.

I look at him surprised "of course, why do you ask?"

"Ray dude, you're my best friend" Lee sighs as if it's obvious "if Kai wasn't treating you right I'd bash him over the head with the large cuddly version of himself until he was dead at my feet"

Maybe I'd better get rid of Kai's giant cuddly self…and maybe not mention the fact that Kai likes to tease me until I'm at screaming point…or the fact that he tortures me with this goddamn training…maybe I'd better keep the fact that Kai is always stealing my strawberries to myself also.

"Oh, by the way. Don't go near the trees" Lee advises.

"Why?"

"Because Bryan and Tala are having sex"

"They made up then"

"No" Lee says, "that's why you shouldn't go near the trees"

If they haven't made up then why- don't ask, Ray. You know it will be better if you don't ask, "thanks for telling me"

"No probs" Lee claps me on the shoulder "anyway, I'd better get back to flirting with Hero"

"Don't," I protest to no avail "it's not fair on Hero"

My only answer is Lee's waving hand as he disappears out the park…this is then followed by a very small and very short scream. Note to self: tell Kai to stop paying Lee to flirt with Hero.

* * *

"Ray, what is that?"

I look round "what?"

"That" Kai looks at the end of his bed. I look also.

"Oh. That"

"Yes. _That_" Kai continues to stare at the edge of his bed.

"It's a kitten"

Kai rolls his eyes "I can see that. What's it doing on my bed?"

I look "eating a spider"

"And may I ask why it's eating a spider on my bed?"

I think about this "no"

Kai sighs and sits on his bed "where did it from?"

"What? The spider or the kitten?"

"The kitten"

"Where did it come from? Probably from a female cat"

Kai scowls at me "I mean where did you get it from?"

"The rubbish bin outside" I reply.

"You put _that_ on my bed!"

"I cleaned it first" …well, I cleaned it on the bed which is almost the same thing.

Kai scowls and pokes the kitten which hisses at him but Kai glares at it and it reluctantly jumps off the bed leaving the remains of the spider for Kai to admire, I smile. Kai looks at me.

"Alright, no pets" I say, maybe I'd better not tell him what grandpa is planning to get Tyson for his birthday: a very large spider, I can't _wait_ to see Kai's face! I shuffle over to him as he pulls off his jacket and sits on the bed with a sigh carefully avoiding the spider mess. I crawl up close and lean my head on his shoulder "Kaiiii, you know I love you…"

Kai eyes me out the corner of his eye "what do you want?"

I gape "can I not just declare my love for you?"

"No, it means you want something"

Oh well, I throw caution in to the wind "can we go to the karate championships?"

Kai rolls his eyes "I should have seen that coming," he mutters before replying, "I suppose so, it's around your birthday after all"

I pounce him "thank you thank you thank you!" haha! Yes, karate finals here I come! Kai's expression softens and he kisses me, pushing me down on to the bed beneath him; I purr when he kisses my neck and push my fingers through his hair-

The door slams open and Max runs in with a delighted cry of "are you guys getting in on?"

Sad to say this isn't the first time she's done this and neither me or Kai can figure out how she always knows "Max, out" Kai snaps; Max giggles and runs from the room passing a rather confused Tyson, I don't think the poor guy ever realised what he was letting himself in for. Although I will say this for Max, she does love Tyson…it's just she likes to watch gay guys make out also. The door swings shut behind the crazy blonde but she's spectacularly ruined the moment and Kai climbs off me looking sulky.

"It could be worse" I reason.

"What could be worse than some sex obsessed blonde American bursting in on my room?" Kai asks.

"She could have a camera in the room" I point out.

…Kai and I look at each other.

"You check that side," says Kai "I'll check this side"

"Right"

The kitten jumps back on the bed to finish its spider while it watches us searching the room for the camera that Max has almost certainly set up in here; shoving the giant cuddly version of Daichi out my way I search the drawer where I find Kai's laptop, he's hiding it from me, and the car keys…well I'll just take them. I slip them in to my pocket; it's for Kai's own good, he'll probably live a lot longer without that car and so will the rest of Japan, they still haven't recovered from the lollipop lady incident – don't ask.

The door bursts open again and now Tala rushes in with a squeak; she looks around and, on seeing Kai, dives behind him "I'm your captain! Protect me!" she orders.

Before Kai has time to react Bryan bursts in to the room and looks round "where is she?"

Kai, being the loyal friend he is, steps to one side to reveal Tala who lets out a small scream and tries to make a run for it; however, Bryan is too quick for her and he grabs her lifting the redhead off her feet "take it back" he grunts.

"NO! NO! Never!" Tala squeals, "you'll never make me!"

"Take it back or I'll tell the whole world what your pet name is" threatens Bryan.

This is obviously is enough incentive for Tala because she blurts out "alright! It's enormous! I've never seen anything so huge! It's not tiny at all! In fact it's the biggest damn c-"

"Out!" snaps Kai pointing to the door; Bryan, not listening to Kai, now smirks and walks out with Tala in his arms emphasizing how big she thinks Bryan's package is, Kai sighs "I think I preferred them when they were emotionless soldiers"

I wonder what Tala's pet name is… "At least they're not fighting anymore"

"I definitely preferred them when they were fighting" Kai replies; he walks over to me "did you find the camera?"

I shake my head.

"Right then, we're relocating" before I know what's happening Kai picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, he also grabs his laptop.

"Relocating? Where?"

"Your room"

"What about the kitten?"

"No Ray, the kitten can't come and nor can the dead spider"

The kitten doesn't seem to mind this arrangement as it spreads out its back legs and begins to claw at Kai's sheets; Kai opens my bedroom door and shuts it behind him before dumping me and his laptop on my bed.

"There, no cameras" he flumps on the bed next to me and we both look out the window as Hero comes in to view running passed soon to be followed by Lee who appears to be running after him, Kai smirks.

"Please stop paying Lee to torment Hero, it's not kind"

"Hero deserves it" replies Kai slipping his arms round my waist and pulling me close.

"Why?"

Kai looks at me with a furrowed brow "he wanted you, no one can you" he kisses my forehead.

"Great as that is Lee is going to send Hero screaming to hospital if you don't stop paying him" I insist before stopping "what do you mean Hero wanted me?"

Kai smirks softly and kisses me again "you really are blind sometimes" he rolls me on to my back.

"What's that supposed to mean? What do you mean Hero wanted me?- _mfft_ stop kissing me and answer the question dammit!"

"Oh you don't like it?" Kai's smirk widens.

"Well yeah of course I like it but I want you to answer my question"

"It's good that you like it" Kai muses "because if you didn't like it I suppose we could always do some more training instead"

Screw that! I tug Kai down on top of me "sex is good" I say hurriedly "you really do like training too much, you know that?"

"Of course I like it, you spend your whole time panting and sweating"

I splutter "you- you pervert!"

"Hn, I think Max is having a bad effect on me" Kai reasons before covering my mouth with his own as he slips his hand up my top, I kiss his lips my hands returning to his hair-

There's a knock on the door and Max's voice floats through "I bet you two are making out!" this time we both ignore it and, after a few moments, Max hears another sound which apparently interests her much more "oh! Hero and Lee are making out too!"

I choke and Kai pulls back with a quizzical eyebrow "I don't want to know" I say eyes closed "I just don't want to know"

Kai gives a small smile and leans back down to kiss me, he pauses "are those my car keys in your pocket?"

Err, no.

**The End**

* * *

And thus ends the last chapter of **Bootelicious Babes**. I hope you have enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

It is by no means the last Kai x Ray fiction I intend to do; in fact I have a few ideas just begging to be written, if only I could think of a damn title (the hardest thing in the world). So please look out for new Kai x Ray stories, and check out my current Kai x Ray fics: **Virtue Of Life**, **The New World** and **Bones Reborn**: shameless advertising - oh well, I'm only five foot so I'm allowed to be shameless ;)

For the final time in this story, review and thank you for your constant support!

Kiki.

xx and x!


End file.
